Nostalgia
by Viewfinder17
Summary: TRADUCTION: Lorsque Akihito soupçonne Asami d'avoir perdu de l'intérêt à son égard, il s'enfuit en Europe, pour ne pas faire face à la réalité. Mais à des des milliers de kilomètres... peut-il vraiment abandonner?
1. Sayonara

**Titre:**Nostalgie – au départ oneshot mais c'est plus simple par chapitres

**Chapitre: **Sayonara

**Auteur:** Respicefinem08

**Traductrice:**Viewfinder et bêta 'tachi88

**Personnages:**Ryûichi Asami X Takaba Akihito

**Genre: **Poetry/ Mystery

**Disclaimer:**Ce merveilleux manga appartient à la géniale Ayano Yamane.

* * *

La clé heurta le fond de la boîte aux lettres d'un tintement métallique et sourd.

Takaba lança son sac-à-dos sur son épaule, ramassa ses sacs et sortit dans le froid, les rues balayées par le vent. L'hiver approchait à grand pas, mais il ne voulait pas être là pour voir la neige tomber sur sa ville natale. Il ne serait pas là pour voir les arbres sakura fleurirent au printemps, laissant pleuvoir ses pétales. Il ne serait même pas là pour entendre les gongs du temple qui le font trembler jusqu'à la moelle.

_Pas de regrets, Aki. Ne regarde pas en arrière. Ne regarde _jamais _en arrière._

C'est ce qu'il se dit, mais il ne put empêcher ses larmes acides, brûlant sa peau et s'écoulant le long de ses joues alors qu'il contenait tant bien que mal son envie de crier, s'effondrer et s'écrouler à genoux. Après tout, il était temps de partir. Il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre pour de petits sentiments ou des adieux.

Il n'avait personne à qui dire au revoir.

Le taxi qu'il avait appelé, attendait sagement dans le quartier vide.

Hey gamin ! – Le chauffeur regardait depuis la fenêtre de sa voiture, et alors qu'il s'éloignait peu à peu de son appartement, Takaba aurait juré sentir des mains invisibles s'agripper à lui, le suppliant de ne pas partir, mais il les ignora. Il y avait seulement une chose, une personne, qui aurait pu l'en convaincre autrement, et il n'était pas là.

Il n'était jamais là.

- Tu viens ou quoi ? -

La poignée de la portière était glacée alors qu'il ouvrait la porte du taxi. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'appartement, la fenêtre ouverte où se trouvait sa chambre ou plutôt ce qui avait été sa chambre, et il s'engouffra dans le véhicule, s'asseyant lourdement sur le vieux siège en cuir.

- Asami-sama – le garde-du-corps, tout en tournant sur lui-même, une main sur son oreille, regarda l'appartement vide. Comment _pouvait-il_ annoncer à son patron que son amant l'avait quitté, déserté.

- Où est-il ? -

- Il est … parti – il marqua une pause, puis ajouta – monsieur-.

- Bien sûr qu'il est parti. Il ne peut pas se tenir tranquille pendant dix minutes. -

- Ce n'est pas…- il se prépara, - son appartement a été vidé, sir. -

Silence.

Il s'était attendu à quelques incroyables accès de fureur, du style Hulk pour commencer mais _ça_ c'était pire. Il n'y avait _rien_ de pire chez Asami-sama que son silence. Ou plutôt, ce que ce silence signifiait, c'est ce qui bouillonnait sous la surface.

- Attends là-bas.

Putain de merde.

Ses muscles se tendirent lorsque l'avion s'éleva et décolla, les roues rentrèrent dans leur logement et l'aplatirent dans le siège luxueux, ses doigts s'agrippant fermement aux accoudoirs. Il ne faisait pas vraiment attention au paysage qui défilait à travers les hublots. Les quelques secousses ne le sortirent pas non plus de sa léthargie, mais les décollages et les atterrissages l'énervaient toujours un peu.

A travers le hublot, la piste de décollage devenait de plus en plus petite jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un petit chemin éclairé, et la ville nocturne de Tokyo et sa milliers de petites lumières ressemblait à un feu d'artifice qui s'éloignait de plus en plus jusqu'à bientôt mourir.

Takaba la fixa des yeux, hypnotisé par l'absolue beauté. Il avait vécu et était mort là-bas. Mort. Bien que peut-être pas complètement, quelque part dans ce labyrinthe de 13 millions d'habitants, il avait enfermé une bonne partie de son humanité. Et sa capacité à aimer.

Lorsque l'avion grimpa encore plus haut et pénétra la couche de nuages, Tokyo n'était plus en vue, il reporta son attention sur la lumière clignotante rouge qui se trouvait au bout des ailes, promettant tacitement qu'il brillerait ainsi pendant les douze heures de vol. C'était sûr et c'était constance qu'il recherchait.

_Adieu, Asami._

THE END ??

Bien sur que naan, lol vous avez eu peur hein ^^ (nan nan moi sadik JAMAIS)

Que va faire Akihito une fois arrivé à sa destination ? Et Asami va-t-il réussir à le retrouver ?

A voir au prochain chapitre mais à vs de montrer que vs voulez la suite ; ) (mouhaha)

Asami se tenait debout, au milieu du salon vide. La chambre noire improvisée, le canapé taché, sa boîte de café en carton, les canettes de bière vide, les bobines de films, le cendrier. Partis. Même l'odeur de produit chimique se fanait, couvert par un vaporisateur pas cher.

- Est-ce que vous l'avez trouvé ?

- Non monsieur. Ils vérifient encore les points habituels.

- Son téléphone ?

- Il a annulé son abonnement, il y a deux semaines.

- Carte de crédit. Compte en banque.

- Même chose. Tout l'argent à été retiré.

- Qu'en est-il de son employeur ?

- L'éditeur a trouvé la lettre de démission il y a 2 jours sur son bureau.

- Ses amis ne savent-ils pas où il est ? Connaissances, membres de la famille, parents ? Il doit bien y avoir _quelqu'un_ qui sache où il est parti.

- Il a dit à ses parents qu'il partirait pour un moment.

- Où ?

- Il n'a pas dit, mais hors du pays.

- Et les compagnies aériennes ?

- On enquête toujours, mais nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé d'enregistrement de billets à son nom pour les vols hors du pays. Il y a aussi des compagnies aériennes où nous n'avons pas d'influence sur.

- Je m'en fiche. Trouvez-le. – Murmura Asami, d'une voix glaciale et mortelle. La menace ne servirait à rien. Takaba avait glissé d'entre ses mains.

Depuis environ deux heures.

Il continuait de laisser vagabonder son esprit suite aux actions qu'il venait de faire. Pendant huit mois, il avait réfléchit à ce sujet, le conduisant même jusqu'à la folie et le ramenait dans une constante contreverse interne, un aller-retour chaotique. Ses rêves avaient été le champ de bataille entre ses doutes et ses certitudes, que devait-il faire ? Après trois mois sans un mot d'Asami, ne devrait-il pas attendre encore un peu...

Puis ensuite, il changea d'avis de quitter le Japon pour le moment

Attends un autre mois, se dit-il. Attends _pour toujours_ lui murmurait son autre partie.

Puis il y avait ce diable aigri, ce Diablo inconnu à l'intérieur de lui qui le poussait à prendre le prochain avion pour quitter le pays. _Prend-en un_, lui murmurait-il, _prend n'importe quel avion, c'est une roulette russe, de toute façon tu perds… alors est-ce que ça importe ?_

Mais putain, ça _avait_ de l'importance.

Ca _importe._

C'était effrayant parfois, de se demander si Asami l'avait complètement laissé tomber, effrayé que cet homme perde, ou peut-être avait déjà perdu, d'intérêt. Son âme en tremblait de nervosité. C'était, après tout, la raison pour laquelle Takaba l'avait fuit. S'il jouait ce jeu de cache-cache alors peut-être, juste peut-être, Asami se serait amusé avec lui, comme un chat le ferait avec une souris déjà piégée.

Après 6 mois, ses doutes devinrent des certitudes. Bien sûr, Asami a toujours dit qu'Akihito lui appartenait, mais à combien d'autres amants l'avait-il murmuré, combien d'autres avait-il usé et abusé ? Reçus puis trompés ? Jetés comme des boîtes vides, des pelures d'oranges avec son enthousiasme piquant sec et desséché. Avec son esprit fixé sur ce qui semblait être solide à l'époque, il commença les préparatifs pour les deux prochains mois.

Il s'arrangea pour faire une nouvelle demande de passeport avec un nom différent. Tanaka Sei, rien de trop flashy, plutôt courant et intentionnellement ennuyant. Il a vidé son appartement en commençant par les meubles, et chaque fois un objet disparaissait dans le sac de poubelle noir, et à chaque fois qu'un article disparaissait il avait l'impression qu'un morceau de son cœur était jeté aux chiens, pour être dévoré, rongé désormais par la solitude.

Au milieu de la nuit, aux environs de 2h et 3h du matin, il s'accouda au balcon pour fixer le ciel, les étoiles éclipsées par la lumière de la nuit de Tokyo.

Le plan qui semblait d'abord si certain, devenait fragile tout comme il l'était en ce moment. Il aurait pu prendre un marteau à la forte résolution de pierre et le détruire en mille morceaux, mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Maintenant, les yeux toujours fixés sur cette aveuglante, inchangeante lumière fixée sur les nuages métalliques, il voulait plus que tout ressentir de la colère, en dépit de ce que son cœur avait enduré, il sentait toujours la douleur, l'intense, impardonnable, inoubliable élancement qu'il sentait à chaque fois qu'Asami n'était pas près de lui.

Asami se trouvait à environ 9000 mètres plus bas, ne sachant probablement pas encore que son amant s'était enfuit. Pour le moment, Takaba ferma les yeux et remarqua qu'aucun poids ne s'était levé de ses épaules avec cette lâche fuite. Au lieu de ça, il devenait de plus en plus lourd au fur et à mesure que l'avion se dirigeait de Tokyo à Londres, sans escales.

A SUIVRE !!


	2. Nouveau départ

**Titre: **Nostalgie – au départ oneshot mais c'est plus simple par chapitres

**Chapitre :** Nouveau départ

**Auteur:** Respicefinem08

**Traductrice:**Viewfinder

**Personnages: **Ryûichi Asami X Takaba Akihito

**Genre: **Poetry/Mystery

**Disclaimer: **Ce merveilleux manga appartient à la géniale Ayano Yamane.

_Bon voila ls exams snt terminés et ls resultats ont été annoncés: g le bac (11 pas terrible mé c ke c dure la L -' et surtt ac la coupe du monde jsui sure kon c fé saquer) bref en anglais vs allez jms lcroir: 17 kom koi lire nos cheres aventures d'Asami et Akihito n es pas si inutil ke sa ^^_

_Et voila enfin le 2e chapitre dsl pr l'attente encore ^^. Maintt Mzak jve le nouvo chap gen peu plus jve la suite. _

_Et la surprise du chef: jvs ai concocté une pett traduction ke jvai bientt publié, eh uii rien ke pr vs ms pett choux g fé 1 nuit blanche (enfiin c surtt pr mn plaisir, c dingue le nb de trucs kon comprend kan c tradui en francès ^^)_

* * *

De fines bouffées de fumées montaient peu à peu jusqu'au haut plafond d'un luxueux appartement donnant sur tout Tokyo, avant d'être étouffés par des mains cruelles dans un cendrier en cristal qui le réduirent en cendres, écrasé et déformé.

- Et à quoi dois-je le plaisir de cette visite inattendue, Mr, Merrett ? – Asami fit lentement tournoyé le verre de cristal remplit d'un liquide ambre et doré. Son homologue était un anglais, dans la bonne cinquantaine avec des cheveux gris qui se pliaient tout autour de son visage marqué par le temps.

- Il y aura un évènement à Londres, la semaine prochaine et j'aimerais que vous y apparaissiez. C'est donc votre présence que je suis venu recquérir. Il s'agit d'un évènement avec des expositions et des performances, bien que le plus important se déroule le second soir mais bien évidemment il serait dommage que vous montriez votre visage seulement ce jour-là. Il y aura aussi bon nombres de contacts pour de possibles négociations et accords.

- Vous réalisez, Mr. Merrett, qu'une semaine est une incroyable perte de temps pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? Ajoutez à cela le temps du voyage et je serais parti pendant presque deux semaines hors de mon territoire, ici à Tokyo.

- C'est pour ça que je suis venu personnellement, Mr. Asami. Deux semaines est, il est vrai, une longue durée.

Et bien, il a marqué un point. Après tout cet homme avait lui aussi prit un avion de 13 heures de voyage pour venir jusqu'à Tokyo, mais il devrait faire alors la même chose pour aller jusqu'à Londres s'il acceptait d'y aller. Et puis les affaires avaient été relativement calmes ces temps-ci de tout manière, cela aiderait sûrement à cimenter ses liens avec des contacts européens pour pouvoir avoir une entreprise anglaise alliée.

- Très bien. J'attends alors le plus parfait des accueils.

- Seulement le meilleur, bien évidemment.

Les lèvres d'Asami s'étirèrent: cet anglais savait comment s'y prendre dans l'underworld.

- Of course. - (**=bien sûr=, bah ui vu kil parle a 1 british ^^)**

XXX

- Gyles, tu ne peux pas juste espérer que j'ajoutes cinq photos de plus à la galerie comme ça ! Je ne sais même pas si j'ai ne serait-ce encore qu'une seule photo décente à montrer. - Takaba abatit ses mains sur le bureau d'acajou du conservateur de la galerie.

- Je suis un photographe ! Pas une imprimante ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir le bouton "imprimer" coller sur le front ou quoi ? Non ! Et puis, la plupart des photos présentées viennent d'Iraq et du Soudan et ... et du Pakistan et dieu sait où encore! Je ne m'en rappelle même plus de toute façon et je ne vais pas prendre un avion pour prendre des photos de merde où tu ne réfléchiras même pas avant de monter l'exposition. Je n'ais pas le temps pour ça. Une semaine, c'est pas suffisant pour faire quelque chose aussi vite ! -

Gyles croisa ses mains derrière sa tête et sourit.

- Je ne te demandes pas d'y retourner. Prends des photos ici, à Londres. C'est une ville merveilleuse. -

Cet homme était juste un gros fénéant. Les conservateurs n'étaient-ils pas supposés être professionels et même pourquoi pas _conservateurs_?

- Je_ sais_ que c'est une merveilleuse ville et ne ramènes pas ton patriotisme tu veux ? Je m'en passerais. Mais tu dois comprendre, je ne peux pas faire apparaître des choses comme ça ! Deux jours, ce n'est pas suffisant pour que je... -

- Et pourquoi pas des photos de Tokyo ? ça pourrait marcher, Sei. -

Takaba se leva désorienté et pétrifié.

Sa rage, sa fureur, son langage déplacé s'arrêtèrent d'un coup , comme si le temps s'était figé en un instant. Ses yeux fixèrent un point invisible derrière les épaules de Gyles.

- J-Je peux pas. - Sa voix se bloquait dans sa gorge, et ses mots vinrent tremblants et hésitants.

- Tokyo... je peux pas. -

Gyles remarque le brusque changement, la soudaine perte d'attention et d'énergie à la seule mention de Tokyo.

Le jeune photographe respira doucement.

- Je... je te ramenerais les photos. Pas de taille requise, hein ? -

- Aucune. -

- Très bien, je les aurais pour... um... dimanche matin. - Il respira de nouveau profondément, ses épaules tremblaient alors qu'il soufflait. - ça devrait te donner assez de temps, je pense... pour t'arranger... pour le prochain jour. -

Takaba se leva, soudain incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. Sa colère était partie. Sa confiance avec. Chaque mention de Tokyo aspirait toujours toute vie de lui et le laissait toujours pensif et douteux. Il pouvait faire trembler les murs, mais dès que quelqu'un ramenait son passé à la surface, il recroquevillait dans sa coquille, têtue mais fragile, et les lèvres scellées.

_Sei Tanaka, t'es un vrai mystère._

Gyles Tennison gardait un oeil sur Takaba.

Cela avait commencé avec les photos. Il avait d'abord été attiré par ces photos naïves. Elles étaient exposées dans certaines exhibitions dans les environs de Londres, une ou deux pièces ça et là , parfois anonymes mais toujours reconnaissables à l'oeil entraîné de Gyles.

Les photos étaient prises à la va-vite et animées, brillantes d'énergie et de pouvoir. Spécialement celles prises avec un téléobjectif, les clandestines, celles qui faisaient la une. Le genre de photo que les gens ne savaient pas comment le prendre. Le genre de photo qu'un journaliste prendrait d'une vie privée, secrète. Le genre de photo qui prend des heures à avoir la bonne position, de concentration. Et Gyles était abasourdi, attiré et sous le charme.

C'était il y a deux ans.

Il avait littéralement du le traquer, obligé de demander aux autres photographes et aux directeurs des galeries d'art au sujet de ce nouveau photographe qui signait par les simples initiales de ST. Officiellement, personne ne le connaissait, le mystérieux photographe se cachait, peu apprécié surtout à cause de la propre vision du photographe envers l'intimité. Il se cachait, travaillant par l'intermédiaire de contacts, parfois par téléphone et par e-mail. Son CV n'était pas très rempli mais son portfolio était à couper le souffle, cela faisait à peine mention qu'il avait son diplôme à Tokyo.

Il lui fallut presque un an pour finalement trouver ce discret photographe et il n'en revint pas. Il pensait avoir affaire à quelqu'un de plus âgé avec plus d'expérience. Pas quelqu'un de _trop _âgé vu la puissance des photos, mais là pourtant, le mystérieux photographe n'avait qu'à peine 26 ans, un freelancer énergétique étrangement honteux de son propre reflet.

Il était tout simplement à couper le souffle tout comme il l'était à ce moment, ses yeux noisettes rivés sur les dessins géométriques du sol.

- Sei, viens ici. - Les yeux gris de Gyles étaient fixés sur Takaba.

Takaba s'avance jusque devant lui, d'un pas hésitant, et Gyles ne lui laissa même pas le temps de se rétracter qu'il attira ses hanches vers lui, l'emprisonnant.

- Gyles... -

- Hmm ? - Ses mains se glissèrent en-dessous de son t-shirt, glissant sur la douce peau d'ivoire. Akihito frissonna sous le léger toucher pendant que Gyles agrippa son bras gauche autour de sa fine taille, la main droite se dirigea vers l'os pelvien, juste au-dessus de la ceinture, puis suivit la ligne jusqu'au centre de l'abdomen, s'arrêtant près de ses petits grains de chaire.

- Rien... - Takaba leva une jambe qu'il appuya contre le dossier en cuir pour pouvoir garder son équilibre alors que de tendres mains continuaient de l'explorer. Pendant une seconde, il souhaita que ces mains appartiennent à quelqu'un d'autre, puis il se détesta de souhaiter une chose pareille.

_Laisse-le partir, Aki, ne t'attardes pas sur le passé._

Gyles était gentil et attentif, il ne forçait jamais son amant. Lui au moins méritait une véritable amour réciproque. Même si Takaba vivait une vie de mensonges, mentant à propos de son nom, mentant sur son passé, mentant sur ce qu'il était dans un recoin sombre de son coeur.

Il y avait quelques facettes intéressantes que Gyles avait remarqué à propos de Takaba.

De un. Le jeune photographe refusait de boire, pas même une seule _goutte. _Peu importe jusqu'à quel point quelqu'un pouvait insister, et _spécialement _lorsque quelqu'un essayait de le forcer. Et de deux. Il devenait agressif et belliquex face à la toute pression, combatif et se révoltait dès que quelqu'un essayait de le dominer.

C'était presque instinctif, un réflex de défense ou peut-être ça été inculqué comme les chiens de Pavlov. D'un autre côté, s'il _n'était pas_ forçé, si on lui demandait poliment et avec diplomatie, il se montrait étonnement coopératif.

Et il en allait de même concernant le sexe. Une légère pression et il reboutonait son pantalon et se dirigeait vers la porte. Soyez gentil et il vous embrassait en retour, passionément, et faisait l'amour, passionément.

Un simple système de récompense et de punition auquel Gyles s'est rapidement adapté.

Evidemment, Gyles n'avait aucunement l'intention de forcer son amant dans quoi que ce soit. C'était pour cette même raison qu'il mit en exposition les photos anonymements à la demande de Takaba, utilisant les mêmes initiales: ST. pourquoi le photographe s'accrochait désespérément à un profil bas était un mystère pour lui. Les autres jeunes étaient plutôt du genre à _tuer_ pour pouvoir avoir leur nom exposé au public, ce n'était pas le cas de Sei. Il se cachait du public et allait rarement à ses propres expositions. S'il le faisait, il venait comme n'importe qui, se faufilant doucement écoutant les commentaires. Il refusait tout interview, et bien que de temps en temps il accordait quelques articles, toute photo de lui était strictement interdite. Gyles pouvait probablement compter sur une seule main le nombre de personne qui connaissait son amant personellement.

Gyles sourit face à l'énigme qu'était son amant. Aujourd'hui était leur un an d'anniversaire et il avait vraiment merder en ramenant Tokyo sur le tapis. _Ca _c'était un autre point sensible, ne jamais s'en approcher, se rappela-t-il encore une fois.

Il leva les yeux vers le ce visage tant aimé, les yeux a demi clos, les lèvres humides légèrement espacées, et il leva sa main plus haut, incitant gentilement Takaba à enlever son haut. Takaba se laissa faire, l'enlevant par-dessus sa tête, par-dessus le jais de cheveux noirs.

Takaba avait laissé son châtain même si cela lui rappelait trop Tokyo. C'est pour cette même raison qu'il avait laissé poussé ses cheveux juste un peu plus long dans des tons clairs qui lui allait bien. Ce n'était pas le genre de coupe de cheveux grotesque que les soi-disantes célébrités du Japon portaient. Seigneur qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ça, non lui il avait plutôt une simple coupe, pas très différent de ce qu'il avait mais certainement pas la même chose. Et puis Gyles aimait cette coupe, il aimait faire courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux et le caresser doucement et c'était vraiment agréable quand il le fesait. Il se sentait aimé, comme un animal de compagnie sous les caresses de son maître.

Ses pensées le ramenèrent dans le bureau du musée. Les mains de Gyles étaient déjà en train de retirer le jean de Takaba, et s'occupant de sa demie-érection. Takaba retint ses gémissements, une habitude qui datait du temps d'Asami et que Gyles tentait tant bien que mal de faire disparaître. Il les retenait encore et encore jusq'à une certaine limite, mais jamais dès le début admetta-t-il.

- Ne te retiens pas, Sei, laisse-les sortir. - Murmura-t-il, regroupant les cheveux trempés de sueur de son amant derrière ses oreilles, - Laisse moi les entendre... tes gémissements. -

Seigneur, que cette voix le faisait chavirer, Takaba soupira, supprimant peu à peu ses restrictions, les liens invisibles qui le retiendrait encore après le sexe, mais pour le moment, Gyles se laissait emporter, c'était assez dur de briser _n'importe laquelle _des barrières de son amant.

Le sous-vêtement de Takaba suivirent de peu le jeans, formant un tas de vêtements sur le sol à leurs pieds. Akihito fit glisser ses chaussures et enleva par la même occasion ses chaussettes. S'avançant un peu plus proche du fauteuil en cuir, il se retrouva complètement en train d'enfourcher Gyles, les yeux dans les yeux, hanches contre hanches.

_Je pourrais me consummer entièrement en toi, Sei._

Gyles pinca doucement les lèvres de Takaba, lécha cette lèvre inférieure si tentante et entre le léger espace de sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde, tentant doucement sa langue, affamée et désespérée, mais se faisant retenante et réservée.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu te retiens, Sei ? Qu'est-ce qui te tourmentes comme ça ?_

Il voulait savoir. Il voulait briser cette résistance parce qu'il savait que, quelque part au plus profond de cette obscurité, que son Sei était quelqu'un de différent. Il le voyait parfois, cette lueure vibrante de vie dans ses yeux pendant une séance photo, le subtile changement d'expression qui révélaient une multitude d'émotions et d'expressions enfermées au plus profond de son être.

_Qui a vérouillé ton coeur ainsi, mon amour._

Mais il n'a jamais posé la question. Ce n'était pas la peine de reouvrir de vieilles blessures. En tout cas pas dans ce qui avait déjà saigné. Quant à savoir si cela avait guérit ou non, revenait à son amant, peut-être... peut-être qu'il avait volontairement garder ces plaies ouvertes.

Takaba positionna sa tête et ouvrit les lèvres aux gentilles tentatives de langue. Chaque fois, ça le prenait par surprise, cette douce tendresse qu'il recevait. Tellement différente de ce auquel il était habitué. Même maintenant, il s'attendait à être coincé, d'être jeté sur le sol ou poussé contre un mur et de se faire prendre violemment.

Au lieu de ça, les mains de Gyles remontaient le long de son dos, sa nuque, et se consummèrent dans sa frimousse noire, et encore une fois, gentillement. Pas de mouvement brutale. Pas de lutte. Pas de vêtement déchiré. Pas de larmes. Les boutons ne s'envolaient plus lorsqu'il était avec Gyles.

Gyles fit courir sa langue sous les lèvres de Takaba et lorsqu'il sentit que son fragile amant se laissait faire, il emprisonna ses lèvres, affirmant ainsi un goût qu'il espérait sien. Mais même maintenant, il sentait encore une certaine distance. Ces moments se faisaient de plus en plus rares mais ils étaient toujours là, il pouvait le sentir dans ses légères caresses, ce rejet violent qui devait être controlée à chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient.

Takaba fit glisser sa main por défaire la ceinture de son amant, sentant cette chaleur bien caractéristique monter en lui et l'envelopper, il tira sur le pantalon jusqu'à ce que l'érection de Gyles se libère des tissus qui le retenait douloureusement.

- Tu as l'air pressé aujourd'hui, - murmura Gyles, tout en glissant ses lèvres le long de la pâle nuque qu'il recouvrit aussitôt de baisers jusqu'à la clavicule.

Akihito s'écarta, les sourcils froncés formant un pli, - Je... ne devrais pas ? -

Gyles sourit et le colla à lui pour un autre round de baisers, - Tu n'as pas à te forcer. -

- Je ne... - répliqua Takaba. Il se releva légèrement sur les genoux puis lécha ses doigts, qui disparurent plus bas et en-dessous, - suis pas en train de me forcer... - il se positionna au-dessus du sexe de Gyles et ferma les yeux, ses longs cils formaient une ombre sur ses joues.

Puis il s'abaissa doucement, horriblement trop lentement pour Gyles, mais pourtant il attentit patiemment alors qu'il sentait entrer dans si chaud et si serré passage. Un gémissement et un grognement montèrent depuis son entrejambe. Si s'avait été à sa manière, il aurait empalé ce petit corps sur lui en une fois, mais cela aurait blessé son fragile amant et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire.

Takaba exhaltait de plus en plus fort maintenant, son souffle était court, de nombreux halètements sortaient du fond de sa gorge, et même de ses poumons, mais il s'empala un peu plus profondément jusqu'à ce qu'il y soit complètement. Il s'accrochait autour du sexe de Gyles en tremblant...

- Oh mon Dieu ... - Il s'arrêta pour chercher de l'air.

Les yeux de Gyles observaient plutôt l'expression totalement relâchée qu'il avait rarement l'occasion de voir, les joues rosies par le plaisir, les yeux à moitié fermés, les sourcils froncés sous la concentration.

_A quoi est-ce que tu penses, Sei ? Est-ce que tu penses encore à _lui_ ? Celui que tu as laissé derrière ..._


	3. Décadence

**Titre :** Nostalgia

**Auteur : **Respicefinem08

**Traductrice :** Viewfinder17

**Bêta : **Elle va corriger

Gomen Gomen mina, j'ai été dans une sorte de létargie profonde et j'ai pu me mettre à bosser que maintenant (manque de motivation) mais voilà enfin le chapitre tant attendu, malheureusement je risque de mettre encore du temps avec le prochain chapitre pour cause de partiels.

Bsx à tous (pas taper pas taper *s'enfuit en courant pour éviter les cailloux*)

ps: je vais remettre à jour mes fics en modifiant certaines choses donc si vs revoyez d'anciens titres, je tiens à préciser qu'il ne s'agit pas de nvx chapitres !

* * *

Certaines nuits, Takaba se retrouvait en proie à ses fantômes du passé dans ses rêves, murmurant "Asami… ami…"

Certaines nuits lorsqu'il se réveillait au milieu de la nuit après une session de sexe, il se levait et allait discrètement se fumer une cigarette, une et seulement une, sur le balcon où il passait le reste de la nuit admirant la lune et les constellations lorsqu'il le pouvait. Et lorsque des avions traversait l'horizon, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les suivre du regard et à l'aube il retournait se glisser dans son lit.

Gyles savait évidemment que son jeune amant n'était pas un fumeur, d'ailleurs il les évitait même. Ces cigarettes qu'il ne fumait que la nuit, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était en manque… non c'était une sorte de rituel. Un hommage à celui qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier.

S'il y avait des nuages, Takaba retournait simplement se recoucher pour regarder le visage de Gyles jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme enfin. Pendant tout ce temps, Gyles faisait semblant d'être endormi pour la santé de son précieux amant.

_Qui as-tu laissé? Qui t'enchaîne ainsi depuis 2 ans ?_

"Gyles…" gémit Takaba, se levant et redescendant doucement, faisant trembler la chaise. "Ahh…" Une de ses mains se raccrochait à l'épaule de Gyles, s'enfonçant dans la chaire ferme et musclée du bout des ongles, qui virèrent au blanc face au l'incendie qui avait désormais élu dans son corps et que le jeune photographe sentait parcourir dans chacun de ses membres. Son autre main quant à elle reposait sur le bras de la chaise.

S'ils avaient fait l'amour dehors, sous la neige, il aurait pu voir des petits nuages s'échappés des lèbres de son amant. Il aurait également vu leur sueur se cristalliser et admirer les petits flocons de neige fondre sous la chaleur de leurs ébats.

Takaba sentait le sexe de Gyles pulser à l'intérieur de lui, envahissant à la fois ses sens et son corps. Lorsqu'il sentit que sa libération se rapprochait, il accéléra ses mouvements, les rendants presque animales, plus féroces, il s'agrippa jusqu'à ce que Gyles vienne puis suivit s'éparpillant sur la poitrine nue et la chemise de son amant anglais.

Il s'effondra sur le corps de l'autre, se reposa le temps de calmer les battements éfrénnés sur la torse accueillant de celui qui l'avait envoyé au 7e ciel tandis que les perles de sueur qui le recouvrait, glissant presque amoureusement le long de son corps. Gyles caressait doucement le dos de Takaba, lentement de haut en bas, retraçant la colonne vertébrale.

Il se pencha pour prendre quelque chose sur son bureau, le tout avec un Takaba essouflé sur les genoux **(s'il est pas fort ce gigi ^^).**

La boîte était rouge écarlate, utilisée généralement lors d'occasion très spéciale.

"C'est notre anniversaire aujourd'hui, tu t'en rappelles, Sei?"

Takaba ricana, son souffle chaud chatouillant la poitrine nue deGyles.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?"

"Tu t'en es rappelé…" dit-il en redressant la tête. Etrangement, ses yeux noisettes reflétaient de la tristesse, de la souffrance mais également de la mélancolie.

"Evidemment que je m'en rappelles," répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils… quel genre d'amant ne fêterait _pas_ les anniversaires ? Mais une fois encore, d'après l'étrange comportement que son amant laissait parfois échapper, et surtout pour quelqu'un qui savait observer, que sa dernière relation était … pour ainsi dire… la seule. "Ferme les yeux."

"Huh?" dit-il en penchant la tête, surprit.

"Shhh… du calme, ferme les yeux."

"Mais-" ses protestations s'évanouirent à l'encontre de lèvres douces alors que Gyles laissa glisser sa main dans les cheveux de Takaba pour le rapprocher un peu plus, caressant tendrement les doux cheveux noirs. De sa main libren il ouvrit la boîte et, tout en étant occupé à distraire son amant, prit la s'agissait d'un modèle plutôt simple, en platine qui captait aisément la lumière et une fine ligne d'or rosée au centre. Lorsque Takaba recula, la boîte tomba du siège sur le sol en marbre, peu discrètement.

"Tu as laissé tomber quelque chose."

"Aucune importance…" soufflé-t-il au creux de l'oreille de Takaba, il prit la petite main gauche de son amant et y glissa la bague.

Takaba ouvrit brusquement les yeux au contact du métal froid.

"Joyeux anniversaire, Sei."

Son regard était à la fois profond et pénétrant, "Tu es sérieux?"

Gyles entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Takaba et embrassa la bague, "Je suis toujours sérieux lorsqu'il s'agit de toi."

Takaba n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de la bague que Gyles frôlait des lèvres, "Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire."

_Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, Sei. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, mon amour._

"Tu n'es pas obligé de dire quelque chose."

Leurs lèvres venaient à peine de se frôler, que le téléphone de Gyles se mit à sonner, brisant le silence qui s'était installé. Takaba se dégagea à contre-coeur des genoux de Gyles, il se leva les yeux à demi-fermés.

"Ici Gyles Tennison, qui est à l'appareil?"

Takaba commença à rassembler ses affaires et à se rahbiller pendant que Gyles se leva également pour reboutonner son pantalon, tout en calant l'appareil sur son épaule.

"Oui, je m'en rappelles, Mr. Carthen. Ce soir?" il jeta un coup d'oeil à Takaba qui était en train d'enfiler son jeans qui se trouvait à mi-genoux, "J'ai bien peur que ce soir… j'ai quelque chose d'important que je ne peux pas rater."

Takaba releva la tête, surprit. Gyles lui lança un clin d'oeil avant de lui tourner le dos.

"Demain après-midi? Ce sera parfait. 3 heures, aucun problème. J'imagines que vous savez où se trouve le bureau? Parfait." Il raccrocha puis fit face à Takaba, qui l'observait d'un air coupable, sa chemise entre les mains.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de…"

"Quoi, tu ne veux pas passer notre anniversaire ensemble?" lui dit-il d'un ton jouer, tout en caressant la joue de son jeune photographe du dos de la main.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je-"

"Shhh… Je sais," il déposa un baiser du bout des lèvres sur le front de Takaba.

"Qu'est-ce que tu prépares?"

"C'est un secret."

"Oh, allez. Ca ne restera pas un secret très longtemps."

"Non, je ne veux pas gâcher la surprise."

Gyles déboutnna sa chemise lorsque Takaba le regarda à nouveau, "Est-ce que ta chemise est foutue ?"

"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. J'en gardes un de rechange." Et aussitôt dit, il ouvrit le dernier tiroir de son bureau pour en retirer une toute nouvelle chemise encore embalée . Il l'ouvrit aussitôt et l'enfila, laissant le tissu caresser ses muscles saillants.

Mais même ainsi, Akihito n'arrivait pas à se débarasser de l'expression coupable qui semblait avoir élu domicile sur son visage. Expression qui disparut lorsque Gyles l'effaca d'un baiser qui le surprit, tout en emprisonnant son jeune amant dans une tendre étreinte, collantTakaba contre le bureau.

"Je devrais y aller maintenant." Il s'échappa de l'emprise et contourna le bureau et ramassa sa veste qui pendait sur le mur.

"D'accord. Sois chez moi à 8 heures."

"J'y serais."

Takaba ouvrit la lourde porte de son appartement; les charpentiers avaient fait un travail remarquable. Il accrocha son manteau qui était désormais trempé et humide, à cause des floncons de neige, retira ses chaussures qu'il balança dans un coin. Il avait environ 6 jours pour pouvoir dégoter 5 bonnes photos.

A Tokyo, cela n'aurait sûrement pas été un problème, mais sa façon de travailler à Londres était entièrement différente. Il n'était plus question désormais du contenu, mais plutôt de savoir _comment _ il capturait ce contenu, bien évidemment ces changements venait de sa personnalité.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir le visage, il se sentait assez morne malgré la bague qui trônait désormais sur son doigt.

Peut-être que c'était justement cette bague qui le rendait si pensif… Il fit tourner le métal froid du pouce. Ca l'avait prit par surprise. Un tel signe concret et tangible d'engagement.

Asami… est-ce qu'Asami aurait fait une chose pareille ? Est-ce qu'un homme comme lui, montrerait autre chose qu'une attirance digne d'une bête sauvage pour les délices de la chaire ? En y pensant, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_Espèce d'imbécil, Akihito, tu es un imbécil fini…_

En allumant la lumière, il eut du mal à se reconnaître dans le miroire. Les habitudes alimentaires des britanniques n'étaient pas mauvaises, si l'on tient compte de ce qu'il a entendu sur la cuisine londonienne, mais ce n'était pas ce à quoi il était habitué. Trop occupé et fatigué pour faire la cuisine, il s'obligeait à avaler cette cuisine étrangère à chaque repas, en 2 ans cela avait suffit à avoir des résultats sur lui.

Il était visiblement plus maigre. Ca se voyait à la manière dont ses joues se creusaient un peu plus qu'avant. Ses pantalons ne tenaient presque plus autour de ses hanches, il avait même du resserer sa ceinture de quelques crans, et ses shirts étaient désormais un peu trop grand. Au niveau physique, pourtant, c'était ses cheveux qui était le changement le plus radical. Noirs. Le châtain lumineux avait été absorbé par les ténèbres du noir. Et puis de toute façon, les coiffeurs londonniens n'arrivaient jamais à recréer sa couleur d'antan.

Mais c'était le changement interne qui le frappait le plus. Il continuait de se torturer à propos d'Asami, la nuit et devait désormais prendre des somnifères lorsque ça allait très mal; évidemment il cachait les pillules à Gyles. Il n'y avait aucun retour possible à ce qu'il était, il se contenta juste de lancer un regard vide au plafond (qui était recouvert d'étoiles en neon, sûrement collé par un gosse qui vivait là avant). Alors qu'il revivait le temps où il était à Tokyo, le néon vert brillait au-dessus de lui, tourbillonant comme une étoile de la voie lactée **(waouh je sais pas ce qu'il a fumé mais c'est fort ^^)**.Il se réveillait deux, voir trois fois la nuit sans aucune raison et pleurait la nuit lorsqu'il était tout seul.

Il arrivait _quand même_ à se retrouver dans des situations assez dangereuses, malgré tout. Gyles n'était vraiment pas d'accord que Takaba parte dans des certains lieux comme il le faisait: Irak, Soudan, Pakistan, Israël, Liban, Colombie, Pérou, Venezuela, Cuba. C'était une compensation. Il n'arrivait pas à se passer de l'adrénaline auquel il s'était habitué à Tokyo. Il avait passé plusieur mois en Irak, à suivre un groupe de soldats américains.

Takaba retracça du doigt la cicatrie qui partait du bas de l'épaule jusqu'à sa clavicule, un souvenir lorsqu'une bombe artisanale avait explosé le convoi dans lequel il était lorsque ce dernier avait déclenché le câble de dérivation. Le conducteur, un jeune de 20 ans de l'Iowa, ou était-ce l'Ohio, il n'arrivait jamais à s'en rappeler, mourut presque instantanément, des éclats d'obus incrustés dans sa tête et sa mâchoir, explosant l'artère qui menait au cerveau.

Takaba se ressaisit et mit ce souvenir sanglant de côté, il ouvrit le placard de la salle de bain et farfouilla parmi les bouteilles de crème à raser et d'aftershave, le dentifrice et les lotions, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une petite bouteille jaune qu'il cherchait.

Ce que cette petite boîte contenait était des médicaments prescrits pour ces migraines, ces terribles maux de tête, qui avaient commencé il y a 2 ans de ça.

Les maux de tête avaient commencés petit à petit, ça n'avait d'abord été qu'un léger battement des tempes, qu'il avait réussit à régler par des petites doses d'aspirine. Puis ces dernières perdèrent leur efficacité et la douleur est devenue plus intense et ce de plus en plus souvent. Il augmenta les doses de Tylenol. Puis ce fut au tour du Vanquish, une combinaison d'Aspirine et de Tylenol. Ils devinrent rapidement inutiles et trop nombreux, il finit donc par prendre de l'Aleve, ce qui n'était pas vraiment conseiller pour des maux de tête, espérant rendre cette agonie qui lui scinadit presque la tête, diminuer ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Il avait probablement essayer et jeter tout le contenu de ce qu'une pharmacie pouvait proposé.

Finalement, lorsqu'il ne put plus supporter la douleur, il alla voir un médecin, qui lui prescrit du Frionol. Malgré ça, il n'y avait presque aucune évolution. Et maintenant il en était à du Amerge, qui ne faisait que soulager temporairement la douleur, mais pour Takaba, ça en valait la peine.

Les solutions pragmatiques étaient souvent les plus efficaces.

Il ouvrit le capuchon et ouvrit de l'autre main le robinet du lavabo. Ce n'était probablemetn pas prudent d'utiliser l'eau du robinet, mais il avala quand même la pillule blanche et cylindrique avec.

Ca lui laissait un goût amer et acid dans la bouche.

Takaba se rinça le visage et ne détacha pas ses yeux de l'eau qui descendait en spirale, laissant un bruit de gargouilli lorsqu'elle se vida dans les tuyaux. Des gouttes tombèrent du bout de son nez et il regarda les goutelettes disparaître dans le petit abysse. Il souffla doucement et ferma la porte de la salle de bain, tout en faisant glisser la petite boîte cylindrique dans la poche de son jeans.

Takaba marcha doucement vers la chambre d'ami qu'il utilisait comme chambre noire. L'odeur du fixant était particulièrement concentrée ici. Gyles le réprimendait toujours de garder une chambre noire dans son propre appartement, et lui faisait même la liste de tout les dangers possibles pour le corps humain à cause de ces produits chimiques, il alla même jusqu'à lui offrir un studio pour pouvoir développer ses photos qui se trouvait à quelques pas de la gallerie, malheureusement pour lui c'était ainsi que Takaba faisait les choses.

Les fenêtres étaient recouvertes d'épais pannaux noir et près de la porte se trouvait un rideau noir qui allait du sol jusqu'au plafond. Les ampoules normales avaient été remplacées par des rouges qui brillaient sinistrement alors que Takaba appuya sur l'interrupteur. Elles ressemblaient à des rubis, des yeux de démons qui l'observaient depuis le plafond.

Ce n'était pas "fashion," il le savait, d'avoir encore une chambre noire faite maison dans son propre appartement. La plupart de ses collègues, tant à Tokyo qu'à Londres, travaillait désormais au digital ou utilisaient des professionels, mais Takaba n'écoutait personne lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa chambre noire. Il avait l'impression que ça rendait son appartement plus… réel. Et pas seulement un fragment de son imagination tordue.

Son appareil photo se trouvait toujours là où il l'avait laissé. Il l'attrapa et ramassa également son sac où se trouvait les pélicules supplémentaires ainsi que les boîtes. Il avait encore 6 voir 7 heures avant d'aller chez Gyles, après tout il pouvait très bien suivre le conseil de Gyles e tenter sa chance dans Londres.

Il éteignit la lumière rouge, fit attention de bien fermer la porte de manière à ce que l'odeur ne s'éparpille pas dans tout l'appartement, et il ramassa de nouveau son manteau. Il avait prévu d'essayer les quartiers les moins courus de la capitale. N'importe où ailleurs donnerait l'impression d'avoir affaire à un livre de guide touristique, ce qui n'était vraiment pas le genre de photo que Takaba cherchait.

Lorsqu'il mit un pied dehors, la neige descendait toujours doucement du ciel nuageux. Il ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler les fleurs de sakura en été lorsqu'un coup de vent trop fort les détachaient de leur fragiles branches. La neige cachait les pannaux et les arbres apparaissent différents, comme des versions éternels de jeunes abres de sakura en pleine floraiso, et il ne put là encore s'empêcher de se demander: est-ce qu'Asami a jamais prit le temps d'apprécier ça ?

Probablement pas, il était toujours occupé à conduire ses BMW avec un télépgone collé aux oreilles.

Takaba soupira alors que l'épaisse neige à ses pieds faisait des bruits bizarres sous ses pieds. C'était… insupportable. Chaque chose lui rappelait autre chose, qui lui rappelait un autre souvenir et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à penser à Asami. Chaque ligne et courbure, et plan de la géométrie complexe de la spirale de sa conscience revenait à un seul et même point: Asami.

Et ce seul point that single point was deteriorating, brisant le fragil mentale de Takaba en morceaux. Son espirt n'était plus qu'un voile qui s'effilochait sur les côtés, se déchirant et se réduisait. Il était un gratte-ciel dont la structure en glace et l'opiniâtreté; et sa fondation commençait à s'effondrer.

_Asami…Qu'est-ce que j'ai _pu_ être pour toi… _


	4. Souffrance silencieuse

**Titre**: Nostalgie

**Chapitre** 4 : Souffrance silencieuse

**Auteur**: Respicefinem08

**Traductrice**: Viewfinder17

**Beta**:

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: les personnages appartiennent à Ayano Yamane-sensei, l'histoire appartient à Rocquell et moi ne suit que l'humble serviteur chargée de traduire (^^)

Encore une fois je suis sincèrement désolée pr tt le retard que j'ai pris, j'avais pris l'habitude de ne publier mes traductions qu'une fois qu'elles étaient terminées mais je n'ai pas fais la mm chose ac Nostalgia et c'était vraiment une erreur.

Désolée encore pr ceux qui croyaient que ct un nv chapitre et non je n'ai pas republié le chap 3, je me suis rendue compte que le chap 4 que gv publié n'était pas vrmt complet.

Dc le voici le tant attendu… CHAPITRE 4

* * *

_Tokyo, JAPON_

Asami prit une autre bouffée de sa cigarette.

_Ha. Si Akihito était ici, il aurait-_

Il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier, mettant ainsi fin, à la fois à la cigarette et à ses pensées.

Un rire amère lui échappa et se répercuta sur les murs glacials, insensibles aux sentiments de son propriétaire. Etait-il encore obsédé par ce gamin ? _Deux ans_, pensa-t-il alors qu'il regarda la même agglomération de Tokyo que Takaba avait du voir lorsque ce dernier avait prit l'avion.

La ville en elle-même était cancérigène : beaucoup trop de pannaux lumineux, les immeubles s'entassaient les uns sur les autres, les rues d'asphaltes étaient remplies de monde, et semblait totalement hors de contrôle, à peine les morts enterrés se trouvaient-ils aussitôt remplacés par d'autre qui a leur tour polluaient et l'air de son huile et asphyxiait la terre de ciment.

Et peut-être que _lui_ était le cancer d'Akihito. Peut-être que c'était pour ça que Takaba l'avait quitté. Il ne supportait probablement plus toute cette pression.

Pendant un an, il avait cherché Takaba, explorant toutes les pistes possibles qui n'avait finalement mener à rien. C'était comme se retrouver dans un désert où il devait chercher graine après graine, lequel était le bon.

Chaque lueur d'espoir qui s'éteignait aussitôt, ne faisait qu'empirer l'atmosphère déjà étouffante qui entourait Asami. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un pour retrouver une personne sur 6.7 milliards de personnes, c'était bien Asami. Surtout avec un caractère aussi peu discret que celui de Takaba, il s'attendait à une recherche facile, mais c'était comme s'il avait disparu de la surface de la Terre, comme évaporé dans la stratosphère, englouti par un trou noir.

L'appartement où Takaba vivait fut finalement relouer à un trio d'étudiants, sa place de photographe donné à un autre de ces photographes insignifiants, aucun n'avait sa passion pour cette profession ou sa grâce, autant du point de vue interne qu'externe, et ses amis abandonnèrent l'espoir de le voir revenir.

Etait-ce donc ainsi que le monde réagissait lorsqu'une personne se détachait ainsi de sa précédente vie ? Takaba avait même supprimer tous ses précédents e-mails, couper tout contact, tous sans exception et définitivement. Il aurait tout aussi bien put être mort aux yeux du monde, il l'était en tout cas dans celui d'Asami. Takaba pourrait très bien n'être jamais "arrivé" danc ce monde, à peine un souvenir, un évènement, un génocide invisible.

Peu après, Asami multiplia le nombre d'"amants" les enchaînant sans s'attarder, mais il ne retrouva jamais la même flamme, ni la même passion. Ils n'étaient que de des coquilles vides et à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'en voir plus il se retrouvait déçu. Il fut rapidement déçu de la désillusion qui accompagnait chacun de ses échecs.

Le _désir _n'existait plus. La _faim_ et la _soif_ et l'_envie_ n'étaient jamais appaisés, jamais remplis, jamais soulagés, et au bout du compte, Asami mit un terme à sa vie "amoureuse", si on pouvait même appeler ça, la réduisant en morceaux, et l'enterrant au plus profond de son coeur. Il se rabattit sur des baises rapides à quelques occasions. Mais aucun ne l'amena réellement jusqu'à l'orgasme.

En fait, ils n'étaient que quelques fantômes de luxure dont il se satisfaisait jusqu'à ce qu'il les délaissent.

Asami écrasa son paquet de cigarette et la balança dans la poubelle, il en achèterait probablement un autre paquet dans le quartier mais c'était devenu une habitude pour lui, une manière de ne plus penser à Akihito pendant un petit moment.

_Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais, Akihito?_

___OoOoOo_

_Londres,_

Takaba jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, 7h45. _Merde…_ il avait 15 minutes pour pouvoir sauter dans le métro et arriver à temps chez Gyles. Ouais, mais avant tout il devait d'abord aller à la station de métro. La journée de shooting c'était très bien déroulé, peut-être qu'avoir suivit le conseil de Gyles en prenant Londres à travers son objectif n'était pas si mauvais après tout. Bien que maintenant, ses oreilles, son nez et ses doigts donnaient l'impression qu'ils allaient se briser d'une minute à l'autre, comme si des stalactites s'étaient accrochés à lui rendant son corps complètement engourdi.

_Un froid vraiment trop glacial…_

Gyles, de l'autre côté, n'allait probablement pas être aussi enthousiaste à propos des photos. Pas à cause de la qualité mais plutôt à cause du contenu… ou plutôt, du lieu. Takaba pensa avant tout aux quartiers les plus populaires qu'il pouvait penser, et alla même jusqu'à s'éloigner le plus possible de Londres… Oh et puis après tout, tant qu'il avait ses 5 photos.

Takaba mit ses mains au fond des poches avant de sa veste, frissonnant alors qu'il traçait son chemin dans une ruelle plutôt sombre et hivernale. Peut-être qu'il devrait appeler Gyles et lui dire qu'il _pourrait_ arriver un peu en retard; cet homme avait l'habitude de complètement péter un plomb lorsqu'Takaba "disparaissait" comme il le disait. Et dans cet aspect, il ressemblait un peu à Asami. Ce qui est, de manière étrange, assez tordu.

Les deux hommes, personnalité mise à part, ne pouvaient pas être plus différents l'un de l'autre. Même les anges et les démons n'auraient pu être si opposés en terme de différences.

Takaba chercha son portable dans sa poche et … vide. Huh, ça c'est comique. L'autre poche. Nope, pas là non plus. Juste la boîte cylindrique qui contenait ses cachets. Maintenant, _pourquoi_ diable avait-il ça ici ? Il fronça les sourcils, il devrait pas laisser Gyles voir ça, il aurait sans aucun doute fait tout un drame. Il fouilla dans son sac spécial appareil photo mais là aussi il revint les mains vide. Pas de téléphone portable.

_Merde, est-ce que je l'aurais fait tomber quand je prenais les photos ?_

Takaba se mit à marcher plus vite, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se dépêcher.

C'était le plan, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un cri dans l'allée juste devant lui, où il semblait y avoir une bagarre ou quelque chose de la sorte. Il se planqua au coin du mur et jeta un coup d'oeil dans l'allée, il y vit quatre silhouettes qui avaient l'air de s'en prendre à une autre qui était recroquevillée dans la neige, le sang tachant la blanc jusque là immaculé et qui fondait au contact de la chaleur de la victime.

Un des hommes se retourna vers lui, de stature massive et les cheveux blonds courts, qui devait bien faire une tête et demie de plus que Takaba. Et là, un sourire fourbe et cruel s'étala sur tout son visage, "T'as un problème, gamin ?"

"Vous allez finir par le tuer si vous continuez comme ça," Takaba leva le menton en désignant l'homme recroquevillé à terre, et qui luttait entre conscience et inconscience.

"C'est ton pote ?"

"Non." Désormais, les trois hommes avaient détournés leur attention de leur punchingball humain et se tournèrent vers Takaba. Heh. Cela lui rappelait ses bons vieux jours à Tokyo. Etre un idiot complètement inscouciant.

"Ecoutez-moi ce gamin, il est plutôt intéressant, hein ?" dit le blond qui semblait être le leader du groupe. "Et si on lui effaçait son sourire du visage, hein ?" Il s'avança vers Takaba, et tenta de le frapper du poing à l'estomac, mais Takaba était plus rapide. Il pivota sur son pied droit, glissant sur la neige et donna à sa jambe gauche un bon 360 degrés. C'était une fois encore l'adrénaline. Seigneur, quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'il s'était mit dans une situation pareille ? Le poing qui lui était alors destiné passa à côté de lui dans un mouvement qui lui parut lent, et le bruit du vêtement lui parut amplifié. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir lorsque le blond se tourna vers lui.

"Tu crois que c'est drôle ?"

Et bien, en fait, non. Il pensait pas. "Um…Pas vraiment, non."

Cela sembla l'énerver encore plus. Takaba aurait voulu se face à sa propre bêtise. 4 contre 1. Il allait sûrement finir comme l'homme qui était à terre, pour avoir mit son nez dans les affaires des autres. Et… c'était justement sa chance, il avait perdu son télèphone.

Mais, est-ce que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait rencontré ? Fourrant son nez là où ça ne le regardait pas ? Bon, peut-être qu'être un diot avait ses avantages. Mais là maintenant, ce n'était certainement pas le cas.

_Tu n'apprendras donc jamais, n'est-ce pas__, Aki?_

Les autres de la bande se rapprochaient de lui, et à cette distance là, il pourrait probablement s'enfuir, les semer et… il jeta un coup d'oeil une fois de plus sur le côté. Peut-être pas. Son chemin vers la rue principale était déjà bloqué. D'ailleurs, l'homme de taille moyenne à sa gauche se lançait déjà sur Takaba, qui répliqua en se décalant sur sa droite, où un autre de ces voyous l'attrapa par le cou, l'étranglant, et enfonça son genou dans les côtes de Takaba.

"Tu vas apprendre à t'occuper de tes affaires après ça ?"

Assez étrangement, la douleur était sourde, du moins pour le moment. Le blond sortit son couteau et l'approcha dangeureusement du visage de Takaba. Les deux autres l'avaient relâché, et reculèrent légèrement. Takaba se mit alors à rire doucement, ses épaules tremblèrent un peu en essayant de retenir son fou rire.

"Est-ce que c'est un oui ou un non ?"

Takaba sourit alors qu'il leva la tête, ses lèvres étirées.

"T'es dingue ou quoi, gamin ?"

"Peut-être que oui." Takaba replia sa jambe et frappa le genou du blond, atteignant l'articulation de son agresseur en un lourd crack. Ouch. Malheureusement, il ne put éviter le couteau qui déchira la manche de son bras, traversant le vêtement pour au final atteindre la chaire. Mais Takaba ne le remarqua même pas.

Il feinta rapidement sur sa gauche et réussit à s'éloigner de 4 pas avant que le plus petit des voyous ne l'attrape**. **Il réussit à se dégager, plutôt agilement, ce qui fut possible que grâce à son corps souple et agile, et regagna rapidement son équilibre avant de s'enfuir dans la ruelle**.**

_Fuis._

Et c'est ce qu'il fit… fuir. Après tout, c'était ce en quoi il était le meilleur, n'est-ce pas ? Fuir la queue entre les jambes. Exactement comme lorsqu'il s'était enfuit du Japon, un jour d'hiver comme celui-là. Excepté, qu'il n'y avait pas de neige cette nuit-là, n'est-ce pas ? Rien que le froid, et le vent glacial qui le transperçait comme en ce moment alors qu'il dévalait les rues désertes, 3 hommes à ses trousses. Sa gorge le piquait à cause de l'air froid qu'il aspirait à chaque boufée qu'il prenait.

_Aki, espèce de putain d'idiot._

Il dérapa au coin de la rue, utilisant un poteau indicateur pour l'aider à changer de direction, sa vitesse lui permettant de le faire assez rapidement. Des souvenirs vifs l'assaillirent, tout comme les vitrines des magasins qui longeait en courant, image par image comme dans un vieux film.

_Là._

Il repéra la cage d'escalier droit devant lui, qui menait vers la station de métro. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi le quartier était connu comme ayant une "triste notoriété": il n'y avait vraiment personne pour filer un coup de main.

Takaba dévala les marches à toute vitesse, survolant les dernières marches. Les portes du métro étaient encore ouvertes, mais n'allaient pas tarder à se refermer. Il se jeta aveuglément sur la porte la plus proche et s'écrasa dans le compartiment vide. Les portes se fermèrent dans un bruit grinçant, accompagnés d'un soupir, et il leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir les 3 hommes arrivés sur le quai, furieux.

Takaba s'affaissa contre la barre. Il était encore en bon état si l'on considérait à quel point sa condition physique s'était déterioriée comparée à ses vieux jours au Japon. Ou alors c'était juste l'adrénaline qui lui faisait faire des choses bizarres. Les courses-poursuites avaient tendance à avoir ce genre d'effet sur lui.

Il jeta un oeil à son sac à caméra qui avait miraculeusement réussit à rester en un morceau malgré les turbulences. Cette vue lui redonna le sourire. A moins que ce ne soit qu'une illusion… il verrait.

Le sol du wagon se balançait à un rythme régulier comme les battements de son propre coeur, qui s'était finalement calmé pour reprendre un rythme normal. Takaba jeta un oeil à la douleur qu'il ressentait à son bras gauche où le sang commencait à peine à coagule. Rien de très grave mais…

_Huh. Quand est-ce que j'ai eu cette coupure ?_

Oh et puis merde.

L'heure ? 20h04

_Oh, Gyles…merde…_

_OoOoOo_

Gyles regarda la longue aiguille passer sur le chiffre 15. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir anxieux. Ce n'était pas qu'il était obsédé par la ponctualité… plutôt que malgré son jeune âge, son amant était très à cheval sur l'horaire et n'était presque _jamais _en retard. En fait, il n'arrivait qu'à se rappeler que de deux occasions où ce phénomène s'est produit, aujourd'hui étant la seconde fois.

Mais même en sachant ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter lorsque Takaba n'était toujours pas là à 8 heures. Puis 8:05. 8:10. Il essaya encore et encore de le joindre sur son cellulaire mais personne ne décrocha, enclenchant l'habituel messagerie vocale "Vous êtes bien chez Sei Tanaka. Laissez votre nom votre numéro de téléphone et…" encore et encore. Gyles tenta le numéro de son appartement mais se heurta plus ou moins à la même réponse.

Il avait prévu de l'emmener, cette nuit, dans un restaurant particulier. La réservation avait été faite pour 9 heures et le photographe ne s'était toujours pas montré jusqu'à présent. La meilleure hypothèse de Gyles était qu'il était probablement encore en train de prendre des photos de Londres, et désormais il aurait souhaiter ne jamais lui avoir donner ce conseil.

Gyles se précipita vers la porte lorsqu'il entendit le léger toquement à la porte.

"Où est-ce que tu étais-" Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc, "Mon Dieu! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?" Il prit le sac de la main de Takaba et le posa sur le côté, le pressant d'entrer à l'intérieur.

Takaba laissa Gyles lui retirer son manteau, débouttenant les manches "Quelques ennuis…"

Il ammena Takaba vers la salle de bain, passant par le salon, "Bon, oublies ça. On va d'abord s'occuper de ça d'abord, Sei…"

Dans la salle de bain, il tourna le robinet sur eau chaude et le laissa couler jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la bonne combinaison. "Nettois la région autour d'abord," dit-il alors qu'il chercha le kit de premiers secours du haut du placard en métal.

Takaba mit son bras en-dessous de l'eau. La chaleur sur ses doigts frigorifiés, envahirent ses mains d'un picotement agréablement, mais ce fut gâché par le tiraillement qu'il ressentit lorsque l'eau chaude s'infiltra dans sa blessure.

"Je n'ai pas dit de le mouiller."

"Oh…" répondit Takaba, penaud, en retirant son bras, éloignant sa blessure de l'eau.

Gyles ouvritle loquet de la boîte, "Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?"

"Prenais des photos…" murmura-t-il comme un enfant prit en faute.

"Tu ne faisais pas _que_ ça," Gyles se retourna pour voir Takaba qui se tenait là, la main sous l'eau, "Tu dois nettoyer autour de la blessure, où ça va s'infecter s'il y a encore des saletés ou autre."

"C'est juste une légère blessure." C'était en partie la vérité, le tissu avait empêché la lame de pénétrer trop profondément.

"Aucune importance que ce ne soit qu'une petite coupure ou pas. Si ça avait été pire, je t'aurais emmené à l'hôpital pour des points de suture. Sei, tu dois faire plus attention à toi-même !" Ses grandes et tendres mains se déplaçaient tout le long du bras de Takaba, frottant gentiment afin d'enlever le sang et la crasse. Lorsque la respiration de Takaba s**'**accentua, Gyles s'arrêta avant de poursuivre. Il ferma finalement le robinet et secoua ses mains pour les faire sécher.

Takaba chercha une serviette, mais Gyles l'arrêta, s'affairant avec soin à enlever l'eau avec une nouvelle serviette blanche.

"Est-ce que ça fait mal ?"

_Quoi?_

"Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était là avant de sortir du métro."

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?" Il prit une boule de coton et la trempa avec de l'hydrogène peroxide. "Ca va piquer."

"J'ai provoqué une bande de voyous." Takaba tiqua lorsque le liquide se répandit autour de la plaie. Des bulles se formèrent et moussa rapidement.

"Et pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?" Gyles appliqua une pommade antibactérien jaune pâle et entoura la blessure d'un morceau de pansement. "Essaye de bouger les doigts et le poignet d'abord."

Il fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé et fit flexioné ses mains et tourner son poignet, "Ils étaient en train de battre quelqu'un."

"Je vois. Ca devrait guérir sans trop de problème, mise à part une cicatrice."

_C'est logique. Tu ne laisserais jamais quelqu'un comme ça, n'est- ce pas ? Ce n'est pas ton genre d'ignorer ce genre de chose._ "Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas appelé ?"

"J'ai… perdu mon portable…" Takaba couvra ses yeux de sa main libre. Les maux de tête qui avaient disparus avec l'adrénaline faisaient leur réapparition.

"Sei..." Gyles s'accroupit en face de Takaba, "Tu n'as pas à faire ça. Ne te mets pas en danger pour quelques _photos._ Oublie l'appareil, oublies les pelicules. Oublies même jusqu'à l'exposition pour le moment. Ils n'ont pas d'importance."

"Mais ils en ont." Le mal de tête**… **le tambourinement était de plus en plus sourd.

"Non, Sei. Ils n'en ont pas. Ce qui est important c'est _toi_, d'accord ? N'oublies pas ça. Que _toi_ seul est la pièce maîtresse de ma vie."

_Gyles, ne dis pas ça…s'il te plaît ne dis pas ça…_

"Je n'ai pas besoin de pièce maîtresse,"les signaux de douleurs se faisaient de plus en plus irréguliers, mais iradiaient à travers ses synapses chaque petite cellule qui donnaient l'impression d'exploser."Je n'ai pas besoin de couleurs ou de noir et blanc. Je n'ai besoin de rien, la seule chose que je veux, le seul dont j'ai jamais eu besoin, Sei, c'est-"

Takaba secouait lentement la tête, "Gyles…"

"La seule personne dont j'aurais toujours besoin c'est toi.C'est pourquoi, quand tu te fais ça," des fouets claquaient dans ses tympans. "quand tu te mets en danger et que tu finis par te blesser, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de-"

"S'il te plaît…" _ne dis pas ça,Gyles, ne me dis pas ces choses-là, parce que je te briserais le coeur, Gyles. Ne m'aimes pas._

"-vouloir être là pour toi."

_Qu'est-ce qu'Asami a dit il y a longtemps…quelque chose à propos de la valeur… ah oui c'est vrai…_Il n'y a pas une telle valeur en toi_… Il avait raison, Gyles…Il avait raison…Il n'y a aucune valeur en moi qui mérite une quelconque part de toi._

"Sei, reste avec moi parce que moi je resterais avec toi. J'irais jusqu'aux confins de la terre pour toi."

_Pas moi, Gyles… Ce n'est pas moi…_

"Alors dis moi, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour te faire ressentir mon amour ?"

_Je le sens trop. Parce que ce n'est pas toi… Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi…Gyles, c'est moi…_

**TBC**

La suite pr bientôt

PS: Merci bcp à Liam pr m'avoir justement souligné que gv fait qq ratés sur ce chapitre et en plus de qq phrases non traduites je me suis retrouvée ac ds mots collés ensemble (ce que je détèste le plus sur ls fics... ac ls erreurs du type "d'avantage" et 'davantage" *nan c pas bizarre*). Dc MERCIIIIII prcq sinon j'aurais vraiment eu l'air maligne.

PS2: je m'attendais vrmt pas à vs voir aussi réactives pr un nv chapitre mais ça fait vrmt plaisir et maintenant que je suis en vacances jvais fr en sorte de combattre ma maladie virulente appellée "fainéantise aïgue" et me boostez un peu pr terminer cette histoire qui traine un peu bcp en longueur. D'ailleurs j'appelle ma beta pr qu'elle me dise de me bouger un peu plus le cul. (nan je suis pas maso non plus, roooh vs et vos idées perverses ! ^^)


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre**: Nostalgia

**Auteur**: Respicefinem08

**Chapitre** 5: ?

**Traductrice** : Viewfinder17

**Bêta** : En cours

**Rating** : T

**J'ai eu une idée : pourquoi ne pas me donner un coup de main pour trouver un titre au chapitre ? Vu que je galère tout le temps à essayer de trouver un idéal je me suis dis « pourquoi ne pas aussi faire participer un peu les lecteurs » je suis sûre qu'il doit y en avoir qui ont une illumination ^^.**

**Moi je propose : Souvenirs souvenirs.**

**Liam**** : Merci pour tes encouragements (je vais faire de mon mieux pour combattre ma maladie t'inquiètes pas ^^). **

**Mimosa31**** : A chèère Mimosa, toujours présente ^^ c'est toujours rassurant de voir un message de ta part (alors que moi le nb de reviews que je poste se comptent sur une main… jsui vraiment un cas désespéré). **

**Zangyaku-sama**** : Tout ce que je peux te dire pour te rassurer c'est que l'auteur est entre super-sadique et méga-sadique (je sais c'est pas très rassurant). Bon pour que vous ne tombiez pas tous en dépression je peux te dire qu'il faudra attendre LONGTEMPS longtemps avant de voir A&A ensemble… autant dire encore 49 pages word caractère 9 ^^.**

**Anthales**** : Oui c'est vrai que ça change de voir ce côté-là chez Asami. Et ne t'inquiètes pas je n'ai pas l'intention de lâcher cette histoire avant de l'avoir terminé (même si je dois aller jusqu'à la retraite 8P)**

**Yume-sama**** : Je vais essayer de faire la suite le plus rapidement possible mais avec la nouvelle année qui va arriver (et que je ne dois surtout pas rater) je ne garantie rien, désolée.**

**Sarah**** : Je suis contente que tu l'ais aimée, ça prouve au moins que la traduction n'est pas mauvaise ^^.**

OoOoOoO

"5 minutes." Murmura Takaba, serrant ses mains l'une contre l'autre le plus fort possible, tremblant, subtilement, à peine perceptible.

"Sei…"

"J'ai juste besoin de 5 minutes tout seul," demanda Takaba d'un sourire hésitant, "Je reviens tout de suite après."

"Tu es sûr…" soupira Gyles.

"Juste 5 minutes, Gyles. J'ai juste besoin de…uh… j'ai juste besoin de me ressaisir, d'accord ?"

Il se leva et planta un léger baiser sur les cheveux mouillés de Takaba, "Je serais dans le salon si tu a besoin de quoique ce soit."

Dès que Gyles fut sortit et que la porte fut fermée, Takaba farfouilla frénétiquement dans ses poches. Il avait réussit à cacher les tremblements qui agitaient ses mains, tremblements qui étaient désormais devenus incontrôlables à cause de la douleur. Il se leva lentement, le plus lent mouvement devenait désormais bien plus difficile, et ferma la porte à clé aussi silencieusement que possible. Puis il revint vers le lavabo et ouvrit l'eau chaude, se perdant dans la contemplation de l'eau tournant en spirale avant de disparaître. Le récipient cylindrique refusait de rester tranquil dans ses mains alors qu'il luttait pour ouvrir le couvercle. Cette saleté de capuchon sécurité enfant**. **Lorsque le capuchon s'ouvrit soudainement la plupart des pilules s'étaient éparpillées dans la pièce, alors qu'il avait enfin réussit à l'ouvrir avec ses ongles courts.

Une autre douleur aïgue l'aveugla temporairement tandis qu'il versait quelques pilules dans sa main. La plupart s'en étaient échappées, à l'exception de quelques unes qui avaient réussies à rester dans sa paume tremblante. 1mg, c'est ce qu'avait dit le médecin non ? Il avait dit qu'il pouvait en prendre jusqu'à 2 pilules en une fois, le médecin avait dit… 2 mg… deux cachets… c'est ça… 2 mg… 2mg… juste 2mg…

Il les avala avec un peu d'eau du robinet et s'immobilisa, le son de l'eau s'écoulant était comparable au son d'une tempête orageuse entre les deux hémisphères de son cerveau. Il soupira lorsque le glouglou s'arrêta enfin. Comme se tenir au milieu d'un traffic sans pannaux, ni lumière. Tout hors de contrôle. La séquence s'auto-détruisant. **(Je crois que l'auteur veut dire que tout s'entremêle dans sa tête)**

La main de Takaba renversa la tasse qui se trouvait au bord du lavabo et qui se brisa. Brisa. Un kaléidoscope de hauts bruits aïgues qui résonaient et se répercutaient à l'intérieur de son crâne.

"Sei? Sei! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" La porte trembla. "Sei! Ouvre la porte! Sei!"

_La ferme… la ferme… la ferme…_

"Sei!" La voix de Gyles s'ajoutait au tonnerre du bruit, tous ces bruits en plus… "Ouvre la porte!" La poignée de la porte semblait se flouter, grossissant puis diminuant, pour devenir de moins en moins précise. Soudainement tout devint lumineux.

Puis plus rien.

OoOoOoO

Le salon du manoir de l'anglais était luxueux et extravagant, décoré de bois et de cuir de bon goût. Les surfaces brillantes avaient été polies tout comme les sièges en cuir étaient soigneusement entretenus sans une seule égratignure. Les rideaux de couleur crème qui recouvraient les hautes fenêtres qui avaient des bords brodés clamaient haut et fort la richesse de son propriétaire, tout comme le faisait les belles peintures, dont quelques unes avaient disparues de certaines collections privées. Asami sourit d'amusement, les amateurs d'art étaient vraiment trop intéressants selon lui.

"Scotch ?" Merret tenait la carafe en cristal, la lumière provenant du chandelier formait d'étranges motifs sur les chics tapis persans.

"Juste un verre."

Naturellement, ils étaient là pour discuter du futur de leur "business" ensemble, le principal sujet de cette conversation étant les drogues, à la fois traitéé et pure. Ca et le marché noir d'armes.

Le marché de stupéfiants britannique provenait des fournisseurs d'Amérique du sud, d'Afrique, de l'Europe de l'Est et des pays de l'Est, en passant par des emplacements de stockage stratégiques en Afrique ou en Europe de l'Est, qui transatent par l'Espagne pour finalement s'éparpiller dans toute l'Europe.

Rien que la semaine dernière, un de leurs bâteaux de contrebande en provenance du Maroc vers l'Espagne a été saisit par les gardes-côtes, et avec la récente montée anglaise d'importation de cocaïne, Mr. Merrett avait plutôt intérêt à cimenter ses liens avec Asami, qui bien qu'indirectement avait de puissants alliés clés en Amérique du Sud _et _au Moyen-Orient.

Dans ce marché, le contrôle était la clef.

Merret était assit devant Asami dans un autre fauteuil moelleux, et posa un verre devant Asami.

"L'Irlande et l'Ecosse ont, malheureusement, commencés à prendre conscience de l'augmentation de l'activité de drogue. Le gouvernement là-bas à été assez difficile à convaincre ces derniers temps."

"Mais les ventes n'ont, néanmoins cessez de grimper."

"Vrai, mais j'_espérais_ le maitenir pour un moment."

"Je crois que cette région a été drainée depuis un petit bout de temps. Pour l'instant, il vaudrait mieux modérer les ventes dans cette zone pour un moment et commencer à préparer un changement vers l'Europe de l'est. Je vous laisse le choix. L'Espagne, néanmoins, bien qu'elle reste essentielle en tant que portail, je ne peux que vous encourager à plus ouvrir les routes hollandaises si vous prévoyez de suivre avec le changement."

"Bien. Le principal problème ce sont les Péruviens et les Colombiens qui ne sont pas en très bon terme avec nos contacts au Niger, et avec la Bolivie, ces trois-là sont les fournisseurs clés pour l'Afrique. Mais comme je l'ai dit, l'Europe de l'Est est un marché très viable."

Asami soupira. Pourquoi_ au juste les gens n'arrivent-ils pas à garder contrôle sur leurs propres fournisseurs__?_

"J'ai bien peur vous ne deviez faire avec le Nigeria, pour les années à venir. Et qu'en est-il de l'import-export d'héroïne ?"

"Nous sommes encore en train d'établir nos relations commerciales avec l'Afghanistan et le Pakistan en passant par l'Iran qui est devenu un peu hors de contrôle. Ils commencent à avoir la grosse tête avec toute cette crise du nucléaire."

"Evidémment que leur ego grossit." _A quoi tu t'attendais ?_ "Ils ont évolués ces dernières années." Asami avait désormais beaucoup de mal à cacher son irritation face à l'incompétence de son soi-disant homologue. Il se demandait même si cet homme s'arrangeait des politiques internationales.

"Mais je vous assure, Mr. Asami, que les routes d'amphétamine et d'ecstasy avec la Pologne et la République Tchèque n'ont jamais été aussi fluides."

"Mais c'est seulement en Europe. Si vous ne gardez pas de contrôle sur vos contactes internationaux et transocéanique, j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir suffisament de contrôle sur les pays d'Amérique du Sud." C'était en partie vrai, mais sur le long terme… ce n'était pas le cas.

"Bien sur, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de les gâcher."

Asami laissa un sourire flotter contre son verre de scotch, peut-être que cette alliance serait plus intéressante qu'il ne l'imaginait. Mr. Merrett semblait être un homme facile à satisfaire tant que l'on y mettait le prix, et ce genre d'homme était facilement manipulable. Après tout, il s'enroulait autour de ses doigts de sa propre volonté. Pour le moment, et d'après ce qu'il venait d'entendre, ce dernier contrôlait les routes qui menait vers l'Europe mais très peu en Europe elle-même. Il était venu une semaine à l'avance exprès pour pouvoir s'occuper personellement de cette affaire, pour pouvoir faire face avec les hommes avec qui il ferait régulièrement affaire.

Leur discussion continua pendant encore deux bonnes heures avant que Mr. Merrett ne change finalement de sujet, "Mais assez de toutes ces discussions sérieuses, Mr. Asami. Peut-être voulez-vous savoir ce que nous avons comme évènements en magasin?"

"Allez-y."

"Excellent. Lundi après-midi prochain, une exposition de photographie ouvrira. Est-ce que vous appréciez la photographie ?"

Asami tressaillit mais le cacha rapidement en hochant nochallement la tête.

"Oh, bien. C'est un brilliant jeune homme, je parle du photographe. Lundi après-midi, il y aura une représentation spéciale de Les Miserable, le musical. Est-ce que vous appréciez les music-halls, Mr. Asami ?"

_Est-ce que j' "apprécie" les music-halls…on ne me l'avais jamais faite celle-là._ "J'en ai vu quelques uns."

"C'est une véritable œuvre d'art, je vous assure." Asami haussa un sourcil : cet homme semblait vouloir l'assurer de bien de choses incertaines. Mr. Merrett ne sembla pas remarquer son ennui et continua.

"Le dîner le plus important se tiendra mardi après-midi à l'hôtel du Ritz, où vous vous trouvez. Et pour terminer en beauté, l'Orchestre Symphonique de Londres tiendra un concert ce jeudi. Si vous voulez je peux vous procurez un excellent guide pour la journée."

"Je suis certain de pouvoir trouver mon chemin." Asami avait ammenée quatre hommes avec lui par mesure de sécurité.

"Je vois." L'anglais acquiesça sèchement, "Bien alors, je crois que nous avons tout réglé. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me contacter."

_Comme si j'avais besoin que tu me le dises._

"Seamus, le majordome, va vous guider."

Et effectivement, le majordome se tenait devant la porte avec deux de ses hommes. Asami était plutôt content de partir, c'était presque déprimant de parler à ce genre d'individu particulièremen guillleret. Cet homme était désespérant à flatter.

Il fut conduit le long d'un couloir, bordé de têtes de biches et de cerfs empaillés ainsi que de vieux portraits peints. Certaines personnes n'avaient vraiment aucun sens du décor. Même Akihito pouvait avoir assez de sens pour ne pas mélanger des cerfs et de portraits du du 18e siècle ensemble.

Et voilà encore une fois, il laissait son esprit vagabonder sur des choses inutiles. Il commençait à faire ça récemment, parfois assit à son bureau pendant des heures perdu dans ses pensées, la plupart de ses pensées concentrées sur Akihito. S'il était une planète Mars, Jupiter, Pluton…attendez non, ils l'ont enlevé de la liste…mais au final, Akihito serait toujours le soleil, envoyant ses éclairs pour le foudroyer.

Ce regard noisette si fière, ce tempérament féroce et cette obstination si têtue et résolue qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier. Il avait finit par accepter que le départ de Takaba ait été en partie de sa faute : 8 mois _était_ un temps plutôt long, et Takaba n'était pas connu pour sa patience.

Mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose à ce moment-là.

A l'époque où Akihito était partit, le monde souterrain de Tokyo avait probablement été à son paroxysme. Inconnu du monde du haut, plusieurs éléments clés s'étaient fait assassinés avec leurs familles. Tout avait été soigneusement dissimulé, en payant la police afin de garder cela secret.

Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, Asami a été obligé de garder une main de fer sur ses pions pendant 6 mois. Contrôle. Tout était une question de contrôle. Ou du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait.

Avait-il eu tort ? Est-ce que la laisse qu'il avait sur Akihito avait fini par se rompre sous la tension, Akihito tirant fort d'un côté, et lui de l'autre ?

Asami laissa échapper un rire de dérisionalors que la voiture quittait l'allée qui menait vers le manoir.

Peut-être que la laisse était plutôt dans l'autre sens. Le collier autour de son cou et le contrôle entre les mains d'Akihito. Peut-être qu'Akihito avait simplement laissé tomber.

Asami s'adossa contre le dossier et ferma les yeux, aucun doute qu'il était encore accro à Akihito. Akihito était comme une drogue pour lui dont il souffrait le manque. Il crevait d'envie de passer une main dans ces cheveux chataîgnes, de caresser cette peaud'ivoire, de savourer cette odeur de fixant et de shampoing qui se mêlaient délicieusement.

OoOoOoO

Takaba s'assit au bord du lit de Gyles, la tasse chaude réchauffait ses mains frigorifiées. Les yeux fixées sur les feuilles de thé coincées au fond de la tasse vide**, **figées dans leur danse tandis que la vapeur se désintégra dans l'air, vivant sa courte existence.

Gyles faisait tourner la petite bouteille de pilules vide entre son pouce et son index. Une chaise avait été positionnée de manière à ce qu'il se trouve face à face avec Takaba. Le silence était lourd et tendu.

Il finit par briser le silence en posant la question tant redoutée.

"Quand est-ce que ça a commencé ?"

Takaba n'arrivait pas à faire face à Gyles, trop honteux. "Il y a… environ 2 ans…" il humédifia ses lèvres sèches du bout de la langue, s'attendant à une sorte d'esclandre de la part de Gyles, mais qui ne vint pas.

"Quand tu as emménagé, c'est ça ? Ici, à Londres."

Un léger acquiescement.

"Et… l'insomnie? Est-ce que tu as bien dormi ces derniers temps ?"

_Comment…_ Les yeux de Takaba s'écarquillèrent sous le choc alors qu'il leva la tête. _Comment le savait-il ?_

"Tu pensais que je ne remarquerais pas ?"

Il secoua la tête lentement…_Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu regardais…_

"Je ne peux m'empêcher de te regarder, de te surveiller. Chaque signe subtile devient terriblement clair lorsqu'on regarde autant et aussi intensément que je le fais," il tendit la mainet caressa la joue de Takaba**, **"et lorsque je te regardes mourir intérieurement comme ça… Je ne peux pas…Je ne peux pas laisser passer…"

_Mourir de l'intérieur… est-ce que je meurs toujours ? J'ai fais ça il y a longtemps__? Non, Gyles… ceci est une décadence. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je suis mort…_

"Reposes-toi un peu, d'accord ?" Gyles se releva et remit sa chaise à sa place.

Takaba ne bougea pas d'un pouce, le mug toujours emprisonné dans sa main. "Gyles?"

"Oui ?"

"Embrasse moi."

Il se retourna brusquement pour voir une paire de yeux qui le fixait intensément. Ils étaient trop sérieux, trop honnêtes, trop réels pour les ignorer.

"Sei…" il s'agenouilla sur un genou devant Takaba et le prit délicatement dans ses brascomme si il pourrait le blesser s'il serrait trop fort**,** "Tu n'as pas à-"

_Ce n'est pas ça. J'ai besoin de savoir moi-même, Gyles… que je pourrais avoir, même la plus infine chance de l'oublier…Ranime-moi… rammène-moi…_

"Embrasse moi. Je veux savoir…"

_Si c'est ce que tu veux…_La main de Gyles s'installa derrière la nuque de Takaba, s'égarant dans les brins de cheveux noirs.

"Comme tu veux, my love."

Le mug vide atterit dans un bruit sur sur le plancher, et roula avant de s'arrêter lentement.

OoOoOoO


	6. Frustration

**Titre: Nostalgia**

**Auteur: ****Respicefinem08**

**Chapitre 6: Frustration**

**Traductrice : Viewfinder17**

**Bêta : En cours**

**Rating : T**

**Nihon mania :** Oui je sais que c'est cruel mais malheureusement c'est l'auteur qui a décidé de prendre le _long long_ chemin de la torture de petits lecteurs ^^

**Fan de viewfinder :** C'est vrai que c'est cruel, si près et pourtant si loin… mais pour répondre à ta question ce serait trop facile alors pour te dire c'est dans les _derniers derniers_ chapitres

**Mzak :** Oui il semble que nous ayons toutes les 2 le même gros souci de respect des délais (quoique je préfère personnellement pas me prononcer vu que je sais jamais quand je pourrais les poster). _Décadence_ pourrait être bon si je ne l'avais pas déjà mis dans le chapitre 3, je me vois difficilement mettre Décadence bis ou quelque chose du genre… raaah qu'elle horrible torture la recherche des titres (bon d'accord l'auteur original n'en a pas mis, c'est moi qui m'incombe ça toute seule… nan ça veut pas dire que j'ai des tendances maso *ralala* ^^). Et oublies pas je t'attends pour « Protèges moi du mal » ^^ (faut que je pense à te reviewer aussi, raah j'ai toujours tendance à oublier, gomen gomen)

**Mimosa31 : **lol comme tu le dis « enfin », merci de me rassurer sur la qualité de ma traduction (certains passages me rendent carrément chauve =P. Quand à savoir si Asami & Aki vont se retrouver, ça l'auteur nous laisse encore pas mal de chapitres avant de le découvrir héhé.

**Pupurelalicorne : **Comme tu le dis, c'est un sacré boulot mais j'en suis quand même contente, surtout pour avoir des reviews comme les tiennes (miam miam fait gaffe que je ne devienne pas trop accro quand même, c'est mauvais pour la ligne). Désolé encore d'avoir mis autant de temps pour mettre en ligne ce chapitre.

**EstrellaYYa :** Merci, je vais essayer de rattraper tout le retard et d'avancer dans la traduction.

**Dis donc j'en ai perdue pas mal en chemin ou quoi ? Oui je sais je mets beaucoup de temps pour mettre en ligne mais y a des chapitres qui me sortent vraiment par les trous de nez et je voudrais éviter de mettre des chapitres en ligne si la qualité est déplorable.**

* * *

_____OoOoOo_

Le vue de la ville de Londres était un véritable contraste avec celle de Tokyo. Les nuages gris rasaient les hauts immeubles et s'étaient installées au-dessus de la ville, survolant de manière inquiétante les toits blancs et les cheminées inutilisées, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une fine couche de flocons blancs. En regardant un peu plus en bas, il n'arrivait seulement à voir que la tête des gens, brun, noir, blond, roux, et de temps en temps un homme se précipitait dans la rue avec une serviette, courant comme le lapin dans Alice au Pays des Merveilles, indubitablement en retard pour quelque chose d'important.

Même le temps, la vue, la juxtaposition entre les anciennes et les nouvelles structures était à couper le souffle. Ici, les monstres en béton ne rivalisaient pas en taille, ce n'était pas une fôret civilisée, chacune des structures d'acier et de verre s'élevant vers les cieux et le soleil comme regardant de haut ceux à ses pieds, éclipsant tout le , les buildings avaient une fonction à la fois utilitaire et esthétique.

De là où il se tenait près du balcon,un petit chemin parsemé de traces de pieds mouillés remontaient jusqu'à la salle de grande serviette blanche était nouée autour de sa taille, révélant un corps sculpté dépassant la perfection. Michel-Ange se serait levé de sa tombe pour pouvoir admirer ce spécimen particulier. Les courbes de ses épaules, les triceps et les biceps de ses bras, les pectoraux de sa poitrine, les lignes et même les contours de son abdomen, tout était parfaitement défini, ferme, et tendu, des câbles d'acier dissimulés sous une peau humaine.

Asami coupa court à sa discussion et raccrocha, essuya son cellulaire qui était trempée à force d'avoir été collée à son oreille,sur la serviette qui était nouée autour de ses hanches.

Tokyo restait Tokyo, les évènements mineurs pouvaient être gérés avec ou sans sa présence. Il faisait confiance à ses hommes de mains pour être suffisamment compétents pour ça.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la vue de dehors avant de jeter son portable sur le lit rembourré. Les draps étaient entortillés et emmêlés, preuve d'un sommeil plutôt agité. Et dire qu'il dormait si bien avant. Ces jours-ci, Asami se forçais à dormir, s'obligeant à faire de lourds exercices pendant la journée. Il refusait de recourir à des moyens "non-naturels", comme il aimait les appeler.

La suite était lourdement décorée dans le style de Louis XVI, des meubles antiques imprimés de feuilles d'or et et de jaune brodé ainsi que des rideaux de couleur pêche qui étaient richement accrochés par des cordes tressées. Il n'était pas particulièrement friant de ce genre de luxe traditionnel (ils alourdissaient la chambre à son avis), qui se rapprochait plus du moderne, style contemporain, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. C'était le service, le personnel attaché aux invités, qui comptait. Parfois, c'était avoir la bonne personne sous la main qui comptait.

Asami se dirigea vers le placard. Certains de ses vêtements étaient encore enveloppés dans du plastique et pendaient sur des cintres en bois, restés intouchés depuis leur livraison de chez le teinturier. Il choisit une paire de pantalon noir repassé, pas la peine d'avoir l'air trop classe pour l'exposition de photographie de l'après-midi. Il fit glisser sa ceinture dans les boucles de son pantalon, manquant presque celui de derrière avant de se rattraper, évitant ainsi de s'humilier. Ca n'irait pas du tout s'il se ridiculisait à cause de choses aussi futiles.

Il n'y avait pas un seul pli dans sa chemise blanche, son cols était raide et droit tandis qu'il continuait de boutonner sa chemise vers le bas. Pendant ce temps, il se refit la plan de la journée. Tout d'abord, il avait une conférence ce matin avec deux haut membres de la Met (police métropolitaine), après tout c'était toujours utile d'avoir des alliés dans les forces de police.

A midi, il avait un déjeuner avec une sorte de politicien montant qui avait une certaine influence sur quelques mouvements illégaux entre l'Angleterre et l'Espagne. Ensuite, il se rendrait à la galerie de photo. Ce n'était pas un horaire chargé, beaucoup plus détendu qu'à Tokyo. Pour Asami, cela ressemblait plus à des vacances qu'à un voyage d'affaires.

Il enfila sa chemise et sortit une paire de chaussettes noires du tiroir et prit une paire de chaussures noires polies. C'était vraiment inutile quand on y pensait. La neige allait probablement les ruiner peu importe à quel point elles étaient brillantes. Il prit une cravate noire et sans l'aide d'un miroir, grâce à sa seule expérience, la noua. Ces mains expertes se glissèrent ensuite dans sa chemise pour ensuite enfiler son étui à revolver. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir. Il décrocha le cintre où était rangé sa veste et son manteau et les jeta sur le lit. Il n'en avait pas besoin pour le moment.

On frappa soudainement à sa porte. Le service du matin devina-t-il mais il vérifia quand même par la lunette de la porte. Un employé de l'hôtel attendait avec un plateau. Ah, c'est vrai. Son petit-déjeuner.

Asami ouvrit la porte.

"Votre petit-déjeuner, monsieur." _Ca j'aurais pu le deviner_. "Où est-ce que vous voulez que je vous le laisse ?"

"Sur la table, ce sera parfait."

L'employé fit comme il lui avait demandé et ajouta, "Les journaux que vous avez demandez sont aussi sur la table."

_T'as plutôt intérêt à ce qu'ils y soient._

"Bonne appétit, monsieur."

Lorsque la porte fut refermée, Asami jeta un coup d'œil au plateau, pas de pamplemousse. Ils arrivaient toujours à oublier le pamplemousse. Et c'était supposé être un hôtel 5 étoiles. _Quelle blague_. Ils n'avaient probablement même pas réalisé que louper ce genre de détails pouvait les tuer. Du moins, dans son monde. Soit ça, soit la faillite.

Asami s'assit et commença à manger. Cela aurait dû être délicieux, si l'on se référençait aux standards de l'hôtel, mais le goût était sec et amer dans sa bouche comme s'il mangeait du papier et des boîtes entières de cartons. Il était tenté de le laisser tel quel mais s'obligea à avaler, il ne pouvait pas y aller sans quelques nutriments.

_Tu n'es pas un enfant, Ryuichi, tais-toi et manges._

Il ouvrit le journal de sa main libre. International Herald Tribune, le Times, Wall Street Journal pour n'en citer que quelque uns. Si on n'arrivait pas à suivre le monde, alors cela pouvait être fatal.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé et les papiers lus, ou du moins les articles pertinents, il appela ses hommes tandis qu'il enfila sa veste et son manteau.

"Bonjour, monsieur."

"A toi aussi, Kato." Répliqua-t-il sèchement, "Est-ce que tout le monde est prêt ?"

"Oui monsieur. Nous attendons au bout du couloir, monsieur."

Il récupéra son portable et fit le tour du lit où se trouvait sa tête d'oreiller. Il glissa une main en-dessous et sentit la froideur du métal et du plastique. Le pistolet était chargé, la sûreté en place afin qu'il ne tire pas accidentellement. Néanmoins, il ne fallait à Asami une fraction de seconde pour s'en saisir, le déverrouiller, et faire feu.

Il le rangea aisément en-dessous de son bras, comme si là était sa place près de son maître et propriétaire. Il en avait prit l'habitude, de ce poids familier. C'était rassurant. Réconfortant. Cela faisait maintenant près de 20 ans qu'il avait commencé ce rituel habituel.

C'était bien d'avoir des gardes-du-corps, mais compter sur soi-même pour se protéger était plus qu'une simple décoration. C'était essentiel. En outre, il obtenait plus de respect de la part de ses propres hommes de cette manière.

Asami plaça son portable dans son compartiment accroché à sa ceinture et fit glisser ses bras dans son manteau tout en sortant de sa chambre d'hôtel.

___OoOoOo_

_Chaud…_

Des bras forts sur son corps nu, enroulés autour de sa poitrine et de son estomac. Il pouvait entendre le souffle profond et régulier, de l'air chaud venait lui chatouiller la nuque et faisait légèrement voler ses cheveux à chaque expiration.

Il commençait à devenir vraiment trop habitué à ça, se réveiller près d'un autre corps chaud dans le même lit. Et il avait peur de ça, terrifié qu'un jour il se réveille et qu'il n'y ait personne derrière lui. Doucement, il leva le bras inerte de Gyles, en soulevant son poignet du bout des doigts.

L'exposition était pour aujourd'hui.

Soudainement, les bras s'agrippèrent fermement autour de lui, emprisonnant son dos contre un torse chaud.

"Tu…" Takaba tourna la tête pour voir le sourire qu'affichait Gyles. "Je dois me préparer."

"Reste au lit, Sei."

"Mais-" Un doux baiser fit taire toute protestation. Lorsque leurs lèvres finirent par se séparer, Takaba fit la moue, "C'est de la triche."

Le rire de Gyles se répercuta dans tout son corps, tandis que ses lèvres débutèrent une nouvelle exploration. Glissant le long de son cou, de sa nuque jusqu'à son épaule. "Je n'ai jamais joué dans les règles."

"Gyles…c'est le matin…"

"Shhh…"

"Arrêtes !" Takaba attrapa une tête d'oreiller et le plaça entre lui et Gyles, se glissant hors de l'étreinte. Il tira la langue alors qu'il s'échappait du lit, légèrement triste de quitter son coin chaud. "Je dois prendre une douche et me préparer."

Gyles se leva du lit, étirant son corps rendu raide par la nuit, "N'oublies pas de te sécher les cheveux après."

"Je sais." Répondit Takaba alors qu'il fermait la porte de la salle de bain. Il y avait un miroir de grande taille, allant du sol au plafond sur l'un des murs de la salle de bain, et il évitait toujours de se regarder dedans. Il avait peur de croiser le regard d'un étranger identique, qui copirait ses moindres gestes, se moquant sans cesse de sa lâcheté, c'est pour cela, qu'il détournait exprès le regard, se concentrant plutôt sur les carraux qui lui donnaient l'impression de marcher sur de la glace. La simple vue de lui-même, les changements qu'il voyait, le rendait parfois malade**.**

_Qui est-tu…_

Rapidement, pour se distraire, Takaba entra dans la cabine, sans attendre que l'eau ne se mette à la bonne température. Son souffle se coupa lorsque l'eau froide atteignit son corps, puis patienta jusqu'à ce que l'eau se réchauffe petit à petit. Sa peau piqua lorsque l'eau chaude recouvrit sa peau froide, de la buée et de la vapeur remplirent rapidement la salle de bain, laissant le miroir entièrement recouvert de buée, effaçant la silhouette étrangère et méconnaissable qu'il savait être son reflet. Il fut soulagé lorsqu'il n'arriva plus à se voir dans sa vision périphérique.

___OoOoOo_

Gyles écouta le bruit de la douche tout en fouillant son armoire, au milieu de ses chemises. Son amant avait finit par être convaincu qu'il était plus prudent de rester chez lui ces derniers jours et dormir quelques nuits. Ils étaient même allés chez le médecin ensemble pour renouveller sa prescription, vu que toutes les pilules s'étaient éparpilées.

Le médecin n'en dit guère plus, mais la pitié dans son regard pour le jeune asiatique était claire et évidente. La conversation avait prit un tournant du genre "Mr. Tanaka… avez-vous besoin d'un psychiatre ? Parce que-"

A cette simple suggestion, Takaba était sortit comme une tornade du bureau, rageant d'indignation. _Comment ose-t-il ?_ C'est ce qui avait dû traverser son esprit. Gyles s'excusa alors qu'il se précipitait à la suite de son amant scandalisé. Le chemin du retour avait plutôt été**…**éprouvant, faute d'un meilleur qualificatif. Gyles se rejoua la scène en tête puis poussa un soupir, choisissant un costume à rayures finesde la rangée de vêtements.

_Que vais-je faire de toi..._

_____OoOoOo_  


Takaba jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, la même depuis bien avant sa fuite. C'était le seul objet qu'il portait et qui lui rappelait ces jours lointains, un lien vers son passé qu'il n'avait qu'à moitié enterré. Il fit une dernière fois le tour de l'exposition, s'assurant que tout était en ordre, la lumière, les positions. Il rentrerait à la maison pour changer de vêtements avant déjeuner et reviendrait à l'exposition en métro. Il n'avait pas prévu d'y assister au départ, mais Gyles l'avait convaincu, en lui disant que ce serait bien pour lui.

Ce n'était pourtant pas sa première exposition en solo, mais pour une raison étrange, il était aussi nerveux qu'un débutant le serait à sa toute première exposition. Il l'était toujours. Son estomac devenait tout noué, et il avait l'impression que des papillons luttaient pour sortir de son ventre. Dans la matinée, Takaba avait exprès sauté son petit-déjeuner, et il avait une bonne raison pour. Ses expériences passées n'avaient jamais été très plaisantes.

Les cinq photos dont il avait besoin, il les avait choisit parmi les piles et les piles de photos du Japon, de fines bandes de négatifs stockés à l'écart dans de nombreux dossiers qui bordaient l'étagère de sa chambre noire. Ca lui avait prit des heures et des heures pour trier tout ses clichés, en essayant de trouver les plus adéquats.

Cela lui rappelait des souvenirs de ses surveillances, de ses fuites, des courses-poursuites, et plus que tout, Asami. Il croyait avoir jeté toutes ces photos, mais il y en avait encore une. En fait, on ne voyait même pas le visage d'Asami.

Le dos de l'homme sur la photo était tourné vers l'appareil photo, et il se tenait debout sur un quaide gare tandis que tout le monde autour de lui était en mouvement. Takaba pleura lorsqu'il reconnu le négatif, et il réalisa qu'il s'agissait sans aucun doute d'Asami et une où il était vraiment solitaire. Le dos large, les cheveux lissés en arrière, l'assurance, l'attitude sans peur. La silhouette était trop parfaite, trop parfaite pour qu'il s'agisse de quelqu'un d'autre**. **Cela criait au prestige.

Instinct.

Takaba le reconnu à l'instinct et à l'intuition. Tout comme un animal savait lorsqu'un autre empiétait sur son territoire.

Et seul Takaba connaissait la véritable signification de la photo, en la regardant, accrochée au mur blanc de la galerie, titrée, "Nostalgia."

___OoOoOo_

La conférence du matin fut un désastre complet si l'on considérait l'inexpérience qu'avaient ses deux homologues,en dépit de leur rang. Apparemment, ils semblaient croire que c'était _eux _qui avaient le niveau, pas Asami, une notion qu'Asami mit très vite en pièce après seulement 30 minutes de conversation. Manifestement, le fait d'être chez eux n'aidait en rien ces deux imbéciles. Pour citer leur ignorance, "Quelle influence _pouvez-vous_ bien avoir depuis le Japon?" Asami avait du leur rappelé qu'on était au 21e siècle et, bien qu'une proximité géographique avait une certain importance dans le métier, presque tout le monde était lié ensemble maintenant.

_Franchement, ces Londoniens…_

Le déjeuner avec le jeune politicien ne fut guère mieux. En fait, c'était probablement l'une des expériences les plus frustrantes et déplorable qu'Asami n'avait pas eu depuis très, très, _très _longtemps, cet homme avait la grosse tête et un ego qui dépassait toute proportion et une confiance injustifiée. C'était bien d'être confiant, mais il y avait un moment où ça devait s'arrêter. _L'imbécile_. Il avait peut-être accès à quelques routes, mais avec sa si _longue_ jeune carrière politique, il n'arrivait même pas à la cheville d'Asami en terme d'influence, évidemment cet idiot n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte de ce point lui prit le repas entier pour dégonfler un peu la proportion de ses rêves entre autre, rien de productif n'en ressortit, et il n'y avait rien de plus frustrant pour Asami que l'inefficacité et la contre-productivité. Asami quitta le restaurant en se massant les tempes afin de faire disparaître la frustration d'avoir du parler à des idiots pendant des heures et des heures. Il trouvait ça vraiment difficile de communiquer avec des personnes au QI si bas.

Il était soulagé de se retrouver dans un endroit calme, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre d'une exposition de photo. Depuis ces 2 dernières années, il avait évité à la fois intentionnellement et inconsciemment tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler Akihito. Aller à une exposition de photo, Asami avait presque peur que cela ne lui rappelle trop de souvenirs.

* * *

**Je vais me faire un pari et **_**essayer**_** de mettre le prochain chapitre dimanche 23 octobre. ^^**

**Est-ce que Aki & Asami vont enfin se revoir… peut-être, peut-être pas.**

**(cruel je sais mais je suis contente de connaître moi-même la suite, j'aurais déjà tuer le traducteur avec ma lenteur d'escargot… mais euh ça veut pas dire qu'il faut me suivre héhé sinon pas de suite **

…

…

*** cours se réfugier dans son bunker avant le déluge de tomates***

**Prochain chapitre : Nostalgie**


	7. Nostalgie

**Titre: **Nostalgia

**Auteur: **Respicefinem08

**Chapitre 7 : **Nostalgie

**Traductrice : **Viewfinder17

**Bêta : **En cours

**Rating : **T

**Fan de viewfinder** : aah chère fan de viewfinder, ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir tes commentaires ^^, comme tu vois j'ai gagné mon pari héhé mais quant à savoir si ces 2 là vont réussir à se retrouver il faut voir la suite =P

**Ophris :** aah oui en effet c'est plus rapide de lire la fic qui est déjà finie que de m'attendre lol, (ne t'inquiètes pas je t'en veux pas, je comprend même… je fais la même chose). Merci j'aurais besoin de courage parce que quand même certaines phrases me désespèrent…

**Nihon mania :** … *rajoute un verrou supplémentaire à la porte de son bunker, au cas où* . En tout cas, si tu arrives à trouver un homme aussi parfait qu'Asami, appelle moi je veux ABSOLUMENT savoir où tu l'as trouvé =P.

**Ayu :** merci pour tes encouragements, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ma traduction n'est pas aussi pourrie qu'elle m'en donne l'impression ^^.

_J'espère que la suite vous plaira_

_Héhé c'est gagné pour le pari ^^. Par contre j'ai remarqué un truc avec : bizarrement il colle certains mots ensemble donc je dois me farcir à chaque fois la relecture totale (bon ne croyez pas que j'aime pas l'histoire mais j'aimerais bien expédier rapidement ce chapitre donc si vous trouvez des mots collés envoyez moi un message privé et basta)_

* * *

_______OoOoOo_

Takaba regarda les lumières défilées dans le tunnel sombre du métro, se laissant tranquillement bercé par le rythme régulier du métro… assit silencieusement et immobile. Il avait loupé cinq arrêts à force de rêver et devait retourner à la station où il prendrait une autre ligne pour pouvoir se rendre à la galerie.

_Un psychiatre…il croit que je suis devenu fou ou quoi ?_

Mais Takaba savait que le médecin avait raison jusqu'à un point. Il se détestait pour ça, qu'il se repose sur les pilules pour pouvoir apaiser ses maux de têtes, et que la bosse qui déformait la poche de son jeans où se trouvait sa boîte jaune et translucide l'apaisait. Il n'était pas _accro_ aux médicaments ou à quoi que ce soit, mais sans eux, les maux de tête étaient insupportables.

_Mais quand même… un psychiatre…ils dépassaient les bornes._

Son problème d'insomnie s'améliorait grâce à l'aide de Gyles**. **C'était la première fois, dans toute leur année de relation que Takaba dormait dans la maison de Gyles. Gyles était resté chez Takaba en quelques spéciales occasions, mais jusqu'alors ce n'avait jamais été le contraire. Même après avoir fait l'amour, Takaba se levait, s'habillait et rentrait à la maison.

_Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fais ça…_

C'était cruel de sa part de partir tout le temps comme ça. Même ce lundi soir, il était prêt à partir, malgré le fait qu'il soit épuisé à la fois mentalement et physiquement. C'était le cas, jusqu'à ce que Gyles arrive à le convaincre à dormir pour la nuit.

Tout d'abord, ça l'avait rendu fou pour une quelconque raison, le fait que Gyles soit obligé de lui demander de rester. Puis Gyles lui avait dit, "Pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi tu ne resterais pas ?" et Takaba se demandait _c'est vrai, pourquoi je ne…_ et il se rendit compte… "Je ne sais pas, Gyles. Je ne sais pas."

Après ça, ils s'étaient disputés, l'appartement résonnant des cris poussés à pleins poumons.

"_Pourquoi _est-ce que tu ne resterais pas avec moi pour _une_ nuit ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu vas faire une fois que tu rentreras chez toi ?" Gyles leva les mains de frustration, "Est-ce que tu sais ? Parce que _moi_ je vas rester assit toute la nuit, à fixer ces putains d'étoiles fluorescenteset pleurer jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes pour te réveiller deux heures plus tard et recommencer**. **A. Chaque. Putain. De. Fois !"

"Et _alors_ quelle importance ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si je fixe ces étoiles fluorescentes ou pas ?"

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut _me _faire ? Sei, my love, ça a _tout avoir _avec moi ! Tu es _tout_ pour moi!"

"Alors laisse-moi rentrer à la maison ! Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas partir ?"

"Et te regarder te _tuer_ lentement ? Tu me demandes de te regarder _mourir _? Comment peux-tu _demander _ça d'un amant, Sei ? Comment est-ce que je peux rester là et ne _rien _faire pendant que tu te rapproches de plus en plus de ce foutu précipice ? Tu es en train de t'empoisonner, Sei. Est-ce que tu ne t'en rends pas compte ? Tu t'empoisonnes toi-même et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte !Tu te déteriores juste devant mes yeux et tu ne me laisses même pas t'aider !"

"Je suis déjà mort, Gyles! Regardes moi !" Takaba arrivait a sentir parfaitement la chaleur des joues de Gyles lorsqu'il lui prit les mais en coupe. "Regarde-moi ! C'est une _décadence _! Ca s'appelle _pourrir _! Je suis mort ! Et je n'arrive pas à me rappeler la dernière fois que j'ai senti mon cœur battre."

"Alors laisses moi t'aider! Laisse-moi te faire_ revivre _! J'irais jusqu'en enfer***** pour te ramener, Sei! "

"Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? Pourquoi le ferais-tu ? Pour quelqu'un comme moi !"

"Pourquoi ? _POURQUOI?_ Sei! Regarde-toi ! Mais écoutes-toi et _rends-toi compte _de ce que tu dis, comment tu es ! Alors tu pourras comprendre ! _ALORS_ tu pourras comprendre pourquoi."

"Je me suis _vu_ aujourd'hui, Gyles," il pointa du doigt la sale de bain où se trouvait le miroir, "Je me suis vu et tu sais quoi? Ce n'est plus _MOI_. Mes reflets ne sont plus _moi_ ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire quand je ne vois le fantôme de ce que je suis, une ombre, une vague… silhouette! Je regarde dans un miroir chaque putain de matin et ce que je vois c'est une _parodie_ de ce que j'ai été ! Mes reflets me raillent ! Est-ce que tu comprends ? Ils peuvent me ressembler, bouger de la même manière que moi, mais ils sont… sont comme… des caricatures ou quelque chose du genre !"

"Sei…"

"Juste…" il se sentit soudainement épuisé, "Je rentre à la maison…"

"Sei, tu n'arrives même pas à marcher tout droit…" Gyles se dirigeait vers lui.

"Reste là, non. Oh non, Gyles… laisse-moi tranquille." Il repoussa ensuite Gyles. Il le repoussait. Il le repoussait jusqu'à ce que Gyles le coince contre le mur et ne lui scelle les lèvres d'un baiser brûlant. Et lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Takaba s'effondra à genoux en pleurant, Gyles le gardant serré contre lui. Il pleura cette nuit comme il n'avait jamais pleuré auparavent, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux refusent à pleurer encore mais son âme elle continuait, secouant son corps de hoquets et de larmes qui ne cessèrent que lorsque Gyles ne le mit au lit.

Ce fut la nuit où ses murs commencèrent à s'effondrer, lorsque les premières fissures commencèrent à se former.

Depuis cette nuit, il dormait chaque nuit chez Gyles mais ils ne faisaient pas nécessairement l'amour. Il y avait une telle différence entre lui et Asami. Takaba s'attendait à avoir du sexe toutes les nuits, mais Gyles le laissa faire, n'initiant jamais à moins que Takaba ne montre des signes vraiment subtiles qu'il voulait le faire, ce n'était pas obligatoirement quelque chose d'explicite. Gyles lisait en lui comme un livre ouvert, et rien ne lui échappait. Ce fut alors que Takaba réalisa, _attends une seconde…ça dépend de moi ? _

Le métro siffla pour marquer son arrêt.

*** A noter que underworld veut dire à la fois la pègre et enfer (pour ceux qui ont lu Viewfinder en anglais^^)**

_______OoOoOo_**  
**

C'était peut-être à cause de toute sa frustration qu'Asami trouva que la galerie ressemblait à un refuge et une sorte de break après toute cette irritation accumulée pendant la journée. L'endroit était silencieux et calme, où les gens se déplaçaient à travers une énorme pièce, chuchotant entre eux à propos des photographies. Le hall d'exposition était essentiellement dessiné de manière à ressembler àun simple labyrinthe,les murs finssupplantaient les vraispour fournir plus d'espacepour les plafond était haut, et le bruit des pas et des murmuresfaisaient écho… comme des secretsmurmurés derrière de lourds rideaux.

Mr. Merrett avait raison à propos de l'exposition de photographie : c'était brilliant.

Brillant et… familier...

Nostalgique, s'il devait mettre un mot.

Il se rappelait avoir vu quelques unes des photosfait au hasard par Akigito dans cet appartement exigu,ceux qu'Akihito appelait "inutiles". Au premier abord,Asami avait cru qu'ils appartenaient à quelqu'un d'autre. Le photographe qu'il connaissait en Akihito était au premier abord un bruyant chasseur de scoop,pas vraiment l'artiste idéal.

Mais hélas,Akihitovivait à la hauteur de son nom, diplômé de la plus haute distinction en photojournalisme,etAsami s'était demandé si Akihito ne gâchait pas son talent à poursuivre de vieux politiciens qui ne savait pas faire la différence entre les femmes, la drogue et les armes.

Ces photos étaient étrangement similaires, et marcher à travers l'exposition était comme marcher dans ce qui aurait pu être la tête d'Akihito. Il n'avait jamais eu la chance de faire ça.

Sauf que… ces photographies…étaient plus _sinistres_.

Cynique.

Sinistre.

Ténébreuses comme la mort.

Il y avait certaines photos qu'il était sur d'avoir déjà vu -être pas physiquement,pas dans cette réalité,mais il y avait une impression de déjàlorsqu'il regardait ces images en noires et blancs, comme s'il devait se rappeler des lieux et évènements représentés, mais il n'y arrivait raillaient.

Chaque image était sombre et passionnée et parlait pour l'artiste qui les avaient le photographe,regarder à travers l'objectif était une manière secrète de faire l' l'image était l' le dernier processus de développement, c'était le final, la catharsisd'une tragédie photographies étaient à la fois polies et brut,descontradictions en soi,fragile et déchirantes. Tout s'affrontait.

_De telles contradictions_ _aussi_ vivaces.

C'était comme si le photographecriait blasphème au monde,dénonçant la religion, dénonçant le gouvernement,dénonçant tout ce qui était possible pour simplement pouvoir dé même genre de conflit interne qu'Akihito avait l'habitude de montrer lorsqu'ilsfaisaient l'amour, résistant pour le bien de résister.

_Faire l'amour… est-ce que c'était ce que nous faisions alors ? Ou est-ce que c'était juste __satisfaction charnelle._

Les petites cartes près des photos révélaient où elles avaient été prises, et jusque là, Asami était plutôt impressionné de voir jusqu'où le photographe a été pour capturer de telles images. Soudan, Irak, la bande de Gaza, sable et la saleté. Peu s'en seraient donné la peine.

_Mais Akihito, toi tu l'aurais fais, n'est-ce pas ?_

Il n'y avait aucune mention nulle part du nom du photographe ou de son identité.

Asami continua son chemin à travers l'exposition, examinant soigneusement les photographies, les disséquant jusqu'au moindre détail, une autopsie en profondeur, et rassemblées ensemble, morceau par morceau. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite,mais il essayait de _voir_ Akihito à travers eux,qui évoquerait son amant perdu.

Il y avait une photo particulière où deux femmes musulmanes, penchées au-dessus de marchandises dans un marché ouvert, aucune des deux conscientes de l'autre alors qu'elles se tenaient presque dos contre dos. Une portait une burka intégrale, couverte entièrement à l'exception de ses yeux noirs, expressifs. L'autre, de l'autre côté, portait une jupe en tissu et un t-shirt sans manches. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et flottaient librement,tournoyantautour de son jeune visage le regard concentré du coin de l'œil,ayant remarqué le photographe et il y avait de l'envie dans ses yeux. Ca et une subtile _indignation_ qui était en contradiction et accompagnée par de la pitié et de la fierté.

Il n'y avait aucune violence sous-entendue dans ces images. Au contraire, il y avait une sorte d'intensité étrangement serein,un mélange d'équilibre et une certaine modé front existait parce que c'était clair que le photographe semblait n'avoir aucun problème à se jeter au devant du danger. N'avait-il pas peur de la mort ? Ou bien était-ce juste qu'il n'y accordait plus d'importance ?

Ces photos…elles _étaient imprégnées _d'épuisement et de fatigue, une sorte de décomposition et de désintégration ancrée dans les courbes noires et blanches et dans les lignes et les angles, comme si les produits chimiques ancrées dans les photographies pouvaient subitement s'oxyder par l'air, avec l'oxygène meurtrière, à se désintégrer et s'effriter, n'étant même pas destiné à durer.

Et pourtant.

L'artiste était sans aucun doute un individu qui attirait les problèmes**, **trépidant et impatient, doté d'un feu qui menaçait de s'éteindre. N'importe qui pourrait dire que chaque photo a été prise dans un état proche de l'extase, avec la force de l'habitudeet une détermination inconnue du monde extérieur et prise à son insu.

Et puis, il y avait des photos quibrisait le coeur.

"Nostalgia"le brisait.

Takaba se précipita dans le prochain métro. Il avait encore deux arrêts avant d'arriver à la station qui était à 5 bonnes minutes de la galerie. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'asseoir dans le compartiment à moitié-plein, c'était complètement inutile s'il allait se lever etpartirde tout de maniè jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans la fenêtre.C'était flou et un peu brouillé mais c'était bien pouvait presque se reconnaître avec sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux, ce n'était toujours pas aussi court que lorsqu'il était au Japon, mais c'était plus court qu'il y a quelques jours. C'était peut-être le début d'une renaissance, une sorte de rituel afin de marquer le début d'un long processus de guérison. Mais pourtant, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se décider à les teindre. Ca n'avait rien avoir avec sa guérison, plutôt, qu'il est devenu habitué au noir.

Il observait les gens qui descendaient et montait au prochain arrêt, ne remarquant personne d'autre à moins que leurs épaules ne s'entrechoquent. C'était comme ça dans les villes. Les gens maintenaient un contact visuel pendant un dixième de seconde et reconnaissaient rarement l'existence de l'autre. C'était quelque chose de particulier chez les grandes villes qui ne changeait jamais,le manque de contact visuel. Pour être honnête, ça dépassait totalement et rendait Takaba complètement fou. Parfois, l'élément le plus puissant dans une photo était de capturer l'intensité du regard, voir même le manque, et _personne_, n'arrivait à apprécier ça.

Le métro s'arrêta, marquant le prochain arrêt, chaque masse de corps rentrait et sortait du compartiment avant de retourner à la normale. Ca non plus ça ne changeait jamais. Takaba rit intérieurement alors qu'il franchissait les portes coulissantes affrontant la masse mouvante de corps. Il tira la capuche de son sweat gris au-dessus de sa tête tout en montant l'escalier, deux marches à la fois, les mains enfouies dans ses poches de devant. S'il se dépêchait, il probablement le temps de sept à cinq ou six minutes.

L'air froid l'atteignit de plein fouet lorsque il émergea enfin de la station de métro.C'était un changement rafraîchissant après l'air étouffant d'en-dessous.

_______OoOoOo_

Nostalgia.

Asamiredit silencieusement le titre**. **C'était,en effet, de la nostalgie qu'il ressentait.

Une description parfaite.

Il reconnaissait la comme les potaux de signalisation rouillés, les colonnes en béton les bancs repeints, les rails vides où un train venait de s'arrêter avant de repartir. Le grouillement d'inconnus autour de lui. Et… lui-même. Il se reconnut. Ses cheveux, son dos large, _son_ aura, son attitude,son arrogance et …confiance…et plus que tout….

….sa _solitude_… son isolation froide…

La solitude et le détachement qui avaient dut faire _fuir_ Akihito.

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la carte. "Tokyo, Japon."

…_qu'est-ce que tu as fait…Asami… qu'est-ce que tu as fait…_

L'exposition, tout prenait un sens désormais.

Avait-il été à ce point _aveugle_ pour ne même pas reconnaître les photos de son amant ? Maintenant qu'il regardait autour de lui,ils n'auraient pu appartenir à personne d'autre qu'Akihito, l'équilibre, la structure, les tons, la _sauvagerie _freinée par une restriction auto-imposée. Il y avait une méthode, comme ils le disaient, à la folie.

Les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place. La clef pour la dernière porte. La fausse impression de déjà vu.

Le _fantasme_ de la reconnaissance. **(au sens reconnaître qqch)**

Tout prenait -ce une epiphanie ? Est-ce que c'était la catharsis?

…_Akihito…C'est toi…_

_Ca _c'était Akihito. Chacune d'entre elles était Akihito. Chaque émotion de chaque photo. Appartenaient à Akihito.

Fierté. Envie. Haine. Amour. Pitié. Solidarité. Souffrance. Malheur. Indignité. Une sorte de misanthropie réticente.

_Parce que…_

Cette décroissance, représentait l'esprit d'Akihito tout comme la désintégration. Akihito s'effritait comme un filme plongé et agité trop longtemps dans la solution de révélateur, se noircissant, s'assombrissant, disparaissant, séché à la lumière sans fixateur. Il était un clou de fer exposé à l'air chaud, s'oxydant rapidement, devenant de plus en plus mince et plus léger jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. Akihito se noyait, enchaîné par des blocs de culpabilité et un fardeau, avec les clefs même qu'il avait avalé.

Asami n'entendait plus que le sang qui lui battait les oreilles, son rythme cardiaque s'emballa rapidement alors qu'il se retournait vers l'entrée.

_______OoOoOo_

_Et voilà, un chapitre terminé vont-ils se retrouver enfin ?_

_J'ai oublié de vous dire un truc : si jamais vous pensez à une modification dans n'importe quelle chapitre, vous pouvez m'envoyez le texte à _


	8. Chassécroisé 1

**Titre: **Nostalgia

**Auteur: **Respicefinem08

**Chapitre 8 : **Chassé-croisé

**Traductrice : **Viewfinder17

**Bêta : **En cours

**Rating : **T

**Ophrys :** héhé bah comme je l'avais promis (bon d'accord j'avoue que c'est un jour plus tôt mais j'avais la flemme d'attendre =P). Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ma traduction aide certains pour qui la barrière de langue fait l'effet _Himalaya_ =P. Pour les passages collés j'ai vraiment pas le courage de les retrouver dc si tu veux bien aider mon petit cerveau qui a un peu trop carburé, et m'indiquer par message privé où se trouvent ces renégats je t'en serais vraiment reconnaissantes ^^.

**Nihon mania :** Voilà petit cadeau (j'espère que comme ça je pourrais sortir saine et sauve de mon bunker ... je veux pas dire mais c'est sombre là-dedans ^^) et ne désespère pas JE VAIS Y ARRIVER ... *bon je sais pas dans combien de temps encore mais je vais le terminer*

**Paprika :** voilà même chose que nihon mania, *j'entends le souhait de mes admirateurs et j'y répond ... (nan nan les chevilles ça va impec =P)*, par contre me demander pas pour demain j'en ai aucune idée si je vais y arriver (j'ai qu'une semain de vacances et encore c'est que pour réviser une interrogation en droit civil... dur dur la vie d'étudiante quand même !

**ayu:** et voilà (mon cerveau a été assez aimable pour bosser un petit peu, là par contre... il est en révision technique ^^')

Pupurelalicorne : lol ça faisait quelque temps que le chapitre était apparu (enfin je crois) mais là non plus pas le temps de dire ou (allez au boulot, *jsuis en manque de reviews pour booster mon ego et donc cqfd mon cerveau =P)

**azerti :** merci ça fait vraiment énormément plaisir (surtout pour un traducteur) de savoir que le texte n'est pas trop mal traduit, (je te dis pas l'horreur, quand je dois traduire des trucs vraiment hyper simple mais j'arrive plus à retrouver l'expression en français... parfois je comprend mieux en anglais qu'en français c'est te dire !)

**Melusine-chan: **contente que ça te mettes dns un tel état (nan nan je suis pas sadique... bon d'accord peut-être un peu 8P), pour le nombre de chapitres j'ai pas calculé mais compte 34 pages en caractère 9 (donc assez petit) et à savoir que je fais 5 pages par chapitre dont un qui va faire 7 pages ... (bon rappelez vous je suis L dc ls maths et moi... c'est avec la calculatrice juste à côté =P); environ 6-7 chapitre je pense. Surtout que là ça va enfin commencer à vraiment bouger.

**Et voilà chose promise chose due, à 23:37, parution du chapitre 8 parce que si vous avez bien remarqué j'ai déjà posté un chapitre hier donc aujourd'hui il faut que je vous mettes quelque chose sous la dent le temps de patienter quelque temps afin de terminer le chapitre 9 & 10 et que je respecte mon pari. **

**pS: merci à ayu, tu es ma 50e review (merci évidemment à tous les autres qui me suivent, sans vous je serais depuis longtemps sous anti-dépresseur si j'avais vu que ma traduction n'avait récoltée que 3 reviews ^^)**

**PS2 : à Melusine-chan : **ça m'a trop fait marré de voir ta review (attention voir pas lire) parce que tu l'as mise presque au même moment où j'ai postée ce chapitre, quand j'ai vue qu'il y avait déjà une review je me suis dit "waouh ça c'est du rapide" ; )

**BON ALORS PERSONNE VEUT COMMENTER MON CHAPITRE OU QUOI ? ATTENTION LA DEPRESSION ME GUETTE héhé 8P**

* * *

Takaba vit la galerie de l'autre côté de la rue après avoir tourné le coin. 30 secondes jusqu'à l'entrée s'il courait. Takaba déboula, et entra presque en collision avec un taxi qui venait dans le sens inverse, dont le chauffeur leva le poing en le criant et en le maudissant, un couple de touristes américains à l'arrière essayaient de calmer le chauffeur.

Il n'avait pas vraiment dit à Gyles où il avait été pendant la matinée après avoir quitter la galerie, et ce secret, il doutait que même Gyles le sache.

Il avait un permis de port d'arme.

On n'aurait pas dit comme ça, mais pendant 2 ans il s'était familiarisé avec une arme à feu. Trois fois par semaine, Takaba allait sur un champ de tir et s'entraînait. Les gens là-bas le regardaient amusés, se demandant pourquoi quelqu'un de sa profession ou de sa stature avait besoin de quelque chose comme un _permis de port d'arme_.

Un homme en particulier lui avait demandé quelque chose du genre"Tu n'es qu'un simple débutant, nan ?"Il ne disait rien, mais non, il n'_était pas_ un débutant. Merde, il avait probablement été dans bien plus de situations critiques que la majorité des gens du stand.

Pourtant, il n'avait jamais apprécié. Il savait que certaines personnes considéraient ça comme un sport et il avait même été invité à entré dans leur "ligue", mais il refusait poliment à chaque fois. Même maintenant, Takaba trouvait ça assez dérangeant d'utiliser des cibles à forme humaine, même s'il s'il s'agissait d'une vague silhouette et d'une série de points et de lignes difformes.

Il avait l'impression de tirer sur une vraie personne et il en frissonnait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait ça s'il avait peur à ce point de pointer le canon fautif ? Personne ne savait, pas même Takaba lui-même.

Il s'éclaircit l'esprit de toute pensée et se concentra sur les marches qui menaient vers la gallerie, la tête baissée de manière à éviter que le vent ne frigorifie davantage sa peau froide, une main maintenant sa capuche ; l'anneau résistant à l'air glacial, le platine scintillant doucement.

_______OoOoOo_

Asamise dirigea vers l'entrée, repassant de nouveau les photographies, les voyant sous un nouveau jour. Il était difficile de croire qu'Akihito soit en réalité le photographe. Avait-il renonçé à l'excitation, à la tension, au danger ?

Non,

Ce n'était pas ça. Ce n'était pas ça du tout. Certaines de ces photos montraient la guerre et violence, un genre tout à fait différent, mais le danger restait présent, la précipitation était encore présente. L'exposition. C'était… ce n'était qu'une simple _compensation_ pour ce qu'il avait perdu.

Les musulmanes, la gare, les villes déchirées par la guerre, tout.

_Akihito…quel vide essayes-tu de remplir..._

Les mouvements incessants, l'odeur du fixeur,de la solution acide, la peau alléchante, la chaire tendre de sa nuque, le corps agile et gracieux, tout revenait à Asami. Ses sensle suppliait de ressentir de nouveau ce corps sensuel. Ses doigts se languissaient de parcourir cette peau sensible, en passant par ces cheveux désordonnés. Ses lèvres recherchaient ces lèvres défiantes et rebelles et sa langue féroce** (je me demande quand même si une langue peut être féroce ?) **qui bataillait et résistait. Sa langue arrivait à se rappeler le goût salé de la nuque d'Akihito.

Les deux portes s'ouvrirent, chacune dans une direction opposée comme si elles étaient nées pour dénier et défier, défier et dénier. Qu'elles doivent lutter, qu'elles doivent résister. Clash et collision. Défier et imiter jusqu'à ce que tous les deux se tiennent sur un pied d'égalité mais pourtant à des niveaux différents.

Et les dieux étaient, une nouvelle fois, cruels.

Leurs pas étaient synchronisés s'en était presque effrayant. L'un pénétrant dans la chaleur, l'autre dans le froid. Et ainsi, naquit un accord tacite qu'aucun des deux ne sache avant de se croiser à nouveau.

**NB : j'avoue avoir hésité à couper là héhé =P mais je suis de nature généreuse donc … *comment ça jme la pète ! attention sinon pas de prochain chapitre… c'est ça gentil toutou.* (dsl traduction longue et épuisante, je crois que mon cerveau va devoir faire des réparations ^^)**

_______OoOoOo_

"Sei !"Gyles s'approcha de Takaba,"Où étais-tu passé ?"

"J'ai… pas fait attention et j'ai manqué mon arrêt…" il regarda Gyles, dont les sourcils étaient marqués par l'inquiétude, alors qu'il baissa sa capuche,"Tu t'inquiètes…"

"Oui."

"Ne le sois pas."Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Gyles, et l'embrassa doucement, effleurant légèrement ses lèvres froides contre celles chaudes de Gyles.

"Tu me tentes là," murmura Gyles d'une voix rauque à l'oreille de Takaba, le souffle chaud et moite lui picota la peau, dissipant l'engourdissement de son oreille cause par le vent.

"Pas maintenant…"Takaba fit un baiser sur la joue de Gyles et s'écarta. "Comment est l'exposition ?"

"Absolument fantastique."

"Ne me flattes pas, Gyles."

"Je ne flattes personne qui ne le mérites pas." Gyles prit les mains de Takaba et les plaça contre ses joues."Tes mains sont froides."

"Tes joues sont chaudes."

"Allez viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer," il entraîna Takaba en direction du bureau,"Je ne sais pas si tu vas aimer ou pas, mais... je crois que si."

Takaba pencha la tête de curiosité,"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Tu verras." Il traîna Takaba en direction de son bureau et referma la porte derrière lui. Il y avait un homme qui attendait dans l'un des fauteuils rembourrés. Il avait l'air d'avoir la quarantaine, les cheveux grisonnants et des rides qui s'installaient doucement autour de ses yeux et de sa bouche**. **Il y avait des piles de dossiers et de documents, accompagnés de photos, éparpillés sur la table.

"Est-ce que c'est le photographe ?"L'inconnu se leva, la question adressée à Gyles, qui acquiesça silencieusement.

"Gyles, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"Le regard de Takaba allait de l'inconnu à Gyles avant de revenir vers le mystérieux invité.

"Laissez-moi me présenter."Il tendit la main à Takaba, qui l'a prit avec hésitation,"Michael Carthen."

"Sei Tanaka…"il n'était pas du tout enthousiaste à donner son nom, mais si Gyles approuvait…

"Il est du TIMES, Sei, et il a une proposition qui, je pense, te plairas."

"Cela dépend entièrement de vous, Mr. Tanaka, de faire partie de ce projet ou non," ajouta Mr. Carthen, "Mr. Tennison, puis-je avoir un moment seul avec lui ?"

"Sei ?"

"Ca ira," il sourit à son amant, "Vraiment."

"Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, Mr. Carthen, je serais dans le hall de l'exposition."Gyles sortit silencieusement, laissant Takaba seul debout près de la porte. Il s'installa en face de son interlocuteur et lui indiqua une nouvelle fois la chaise,"Prenez un siège, Mr. Carthen. Nous n'allons tout de même pas discuter debout."

"Bien sûr."

"Bien alors," il se pencha vers son interlocuteur, les mains entrecroisées, "Quelle sorte de proposition avez-vous pour moi, Mr. Carthen?"Quelque soit le genre de mission, il ne pouvait pas apparaître comme quelqu'un qui se laisse manipuler comme un débutant. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de malléable.

"Nous prévoyons de faire un reportage spécial sur les sites historiques européens. Malheureusement, nous rencontrons quelques difficultés pour trouver des photographes potables."

"Oh ?"ça c'était une surprise. La plupart des gens sautaient sur l'occasion de travailler avec le TIMES,en fait ils n'hésitaient pas une seule seconde.

"Il s'agit d'un travail avec un partenaire, composé d'un photographe et d'un journaliste, pour un voyage de 6 mois. C'est juste que la durée est un peu longue, mais j'ai entendu une rumeur qui dit que vous êtes parti en Irak pendant 8 mois sous une commission différente. Vous semblez être le genre de photographe avec le zèle nécessaire pour prendre part au projet."

_Ca fait six mois loin de Gyles…_

"C'était le cas, mais c'était il y a…" Takaba recompta,"plus d'un an."

"Et bien, vous avez de l'expérience dans pas mal de différentes parties du monde, et je puis vous assurez, Mr. Tanaka, que ce n'est pas du tout aussi dangereux que ce que vous avez fait. Seriez-vous prêt à prendre part à un autre long projet ? Nous vous fournirons tout ce qui sera nécessaire, évidemment. L'équipment, le transport, l'hébergement, absolument tout."

C'était tentant pour Takaba, mais sans Gyles… "J'ai combien de temps pour me decider ?"

"Jusqu'à samedi. Le photographe qui devait faire parti du projet à l'origine, a annulé à la toute dernière minute et le départ est pour dimanche. Si vous voulez rentrer plus tôt, et si vous nous prévenez à l'avance, nous pouvons vous remplacer après un délai de 3 mois."

_C'est un délai plutôt court… _

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?"Takaba en désignant la pile de papiers.

"Il s'agit de tout les bénéfices, exemplaires, politiques, la paperasse habituelle, afin que vous puissiez jeter un coupe d'œil avant de prendre une décision."

Takaba s'appuya contre le dossier,"Auriez-vous une carte de visite ?"

"Ah oui,"il en sortit une de la poche de sa chemise.

Takaba jeta un coup d'oeil au petit morceau de papier rectangulaire**. **"Je vous donnerais ma réponse avant vendredi."

Mr. Carthense leva, récupéra son attaché-case qui était adossée au pied de la chaise,"Ce fut un plaisir, Mr. Tanaka, de vous rencontrer enfin."

Ils se serrèrent la main, et Mr. Carthen quitta ensuite la pièce.

_Six mois, huh…c'est pas mal de temps_.

La dernière fois qu'il était partie en voyage, il n'avait laissé personne derrière lui à l'attendre, mais cette fois-ci la situation était différente.

_Es-tu effrayé, Akihito? _Se demanda-t-il, et ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler la première fois qu'il avait _vr__aiment_ rencontrer Gyles.

_______OoOoOo_

A son arrivée à Londre depuis le Japon,Takaban'avait passé que 2 semaines en ville avant de partir pour un voyage de 8 mois ilse sentait plus en sécurité de cette manière. Il ne voulait pas encore s'enraciner parce que s'installer signifierait être retrouvé.

Alors il partit pour le Moyen-Orient, et après que son convoi fut bombardé, Takaba fut envoyé dans un hôpital en Allemagne se faire hospitalisé, ayant endommagéune grande partie de son trapèze **. **Il lui fallut deux mois de rééducation pour que son muscle fonctionne de manière à peu près normale. Gyles avait une belle-sœur qui travaillait dans le même hôpital, en fait, ce fut elle qui opéra Takaba.

Elle venait souvent lui rendre visite, pour vérifier son état, tout comme elle le faisait avec ses autres patients (et il y en avait un _tas__,_des soldats pour la plupart). Deux semaines avant que Takaba ne soit relâché et renvoyé en Irak (disons plutôt, il avait _supplié_ pour y retourner), malgré sa désapprobation plus qu'évidente, Gyles était venu lui render visite après avoir entendu que son petit frère (l'époux du médecin) avait eu une sorte d'accident de voiture (il s'était avéré qu'il s'agissait d'une jambe cassée).

Takaba faisait une pause à la piscine intérieure après de légères longueurs pour une sorte d'"hydrothérapie,"comme ils l'appelaient, lorsque Gyles entra, faisant une visite guidée avec sa belle-sœur.A ce moment,son beeper s'enclencha, ce qui voulait dire un nouvel arrivage de soldats blessés en route vers l'hélipad. Elle s'excusa et partie à toute vitesse, laissant un mec seul et ennuyé dans la piscine humide, un peu hésitant à continuer le chemin vu que complexe de l'hôpital tenait plus du labyrinthe et qu'il était facile de se perdre.

Il s'assit donc sur le banc à côté de Takaba, le regard fixé sur un piscine vide.

Takaba était plutôt timide et déterminé à rester silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il retienne sa respiration lorsque Gyles se mit soudainement à parler,"Vous ne m'avez pas l'air très malade, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?"Il n'y avait aucune mauvaise intention ou de malveillance dans la question de Gyles, plutôt une teinte de sympathie et d'inquiétude.

"Uh…" Takaba retira sa bouteille d'eau de la bouche.** "**Thérapie," répondit-il à peine audiblement, montrant à Gyles la longue cicatrice qui lui traversait l'épaule.

"Quel pays ?" demanda-t-il.

"Huh?"la question le prit par surprise. Gyles avait assumé que Takaba était un soldat, puisqu'il avait une blessure du genre.

"US? Britannique ?"

"Oh."Takaba comprit enfin ce que lui demandait l'inconnu,"J-Je ne suis…uh…dans l'armée." _Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un soldat…_C'était plutôt étrange que quelqu'un puisse penser ça, surtout si on prend en compte que Takaba ne ressemblait en aucun cas à G.I. Joe typique.

"Ah, alors vous êtes un journaliste ?"

"Plus ou moins."

Voilà en quoi consistait leur toute première conversation. Takaba n'avait jamais dit à Gyles, pourtant, qu'il était photographe ou qu'il vivait à Londres. Il laissa Gyles penser qu'il n'était qu'un banal journaliste. Après tout, ce n'était pas la peine de raconter sa vie à un inconnu à qui il avait parlé pendant 5 minutes et qu'il ne reverrait jamais. Il n'y avait eu aucune alchimie ou autre. Takaba avait tout simplement replongé dans la piscine pour finir ses longueurs.

En fait, ils ne s'étaient même pas dit leur prénom.

Lorsque Gyles l'avait poursuivit pour ses photographies, Takaba avait d'abord cru que l'inconnu de l'hôpital en Allemagne l'avait traqué depuis ou quelque chose du genre mais Gyles ne le reconnut même pas. Il était seulement impressionné que le photographe soit si jeune. Leur première rencontre éphémère n'avait pas l'air d'avoir marqué Gyles, mais ils débutèrent néanmoins une relation d'affaires.

Pendant 2 mois, leur relation resta douloureusement platonique avec d'une part un désir caché de la part de Gyles, qui ne savait pas si Takaba avait une inclination pour les hommes ou non, et une attraction réticente de la part de Takaba, qui était (et même encore maintenant) prisonnier de l'ombre d'Asami. Leur relation d'affaires débuta dès le début, Gyles gagnant la confiance de Takaba en acceptant de continuer sa tradition de signer par des initiales, pas de nom, pas de signature et imprimé une seule copie pour les ventes aux enchères ou ventes normales qui suivaient chaque exposition, ce qui agaça certains collectionneurs et réduisit considérablement son revenu et sa popularité. Gyles comprit, néanmoins, que le but de Takaba n'était pas la richesse ou la célébrité et agit en tant qu'intermédiaire de Takaba entre lui et le monde extérieur.

Leur relation eu un depart difficile, leur première "nuit" fut plutôt floue et brumeuse pour tous les deux. Ils étaient soûls mais Takaba l'était encore plus vu son niveau de tolérance et il se réveilla dans le lit de Takaba avec une sérieuse gueule de bois. Gyles ouvrit les yeux, un peu confus de la manière dont il avait fini au lit avec Takaba et sauta littéralement hors du lit, complètement retourné et se détestant d'être un "espèce de putain d'idiot," c'était ce qu'il se murmurait alors qu'il rassemblait ses vêtements.

Il était sur le point de se faufiler hors de la chambre et prétendre que rien n'était arrive lorsque Takaba, qui était couché sur le ventre, roula sur le dos et murmura, "Tu n'es pas obligé de partir, Gyles," les yeux recouverts de son bras.

Ce fut la première fois que Takaba l'appelait autrement que par "Mr. Tennison."

Ce fut aussi à ce moment-là que Gyles le repéra, la claire cicatrice qui longeait son épaule et il haleta légèrement, le souvenir oublié refaisant enfin surface. Ses yeux bleus clairs étaient fixes sur la ligne blanche qui ressortissait sur la peau d'Akihito et murmura,"Oh mon dieu, tu étais le…"

"Le 'journaliste' à la piscine… en Allemagne."

"Tu le savais, alors ?"Gyles avait une expression incroyablement perplexe, "Que c'était moi ?"

"Donc c'_étais_ toi."Takaba laissa échapper un rire, ses doutes finalement balayés "Je me disais aussi."

"Pourquoi…pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien dis ?" Gyles eu alors l'air un peu blessé, comme si Takaba avait gardé un grand secret sans lui en parler.

Takaba s'assit, se tenant la tête à cause de la gueule de bois, "Je ne pensais pas que c'était…pertinent."

_______OoOoOo_

"Sei? La Terre à Sei…" Gylesle regardait avec attention.

"Huh?" il n'avait même pas vu venir Gyles."Oh. Désolé."Répondit Takaba rapidement : rêver rendait toujours Gyles plutôt concerné et inquiet pour lui.

"Qu'est-ce que Mr. Carthen a proposé ?"

"C'est… vraiment long, Gyles. Six mois."

"Je suis sûr que je peux attendre six mois pour toi."

"Mais je ne sais pas si _moi_ je peux."

"Tu n'es pas obligé de partir. Ca ne dépend que de toi."

_Parfois…ne pas avoir le choix est tellement plus simple…_

"Ne rumine pas trop dessus, Sei. De toutefaçon, tu as l'air un peu fatigué. Rentres à la maison et repose-toi, je sais que tu as passé des jours à choisir et développer ces photos du Japon." Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Takaba, "Et sois prudent sur le chemin du retour."

"Gyles… je ne suis pas un gamin ou quoique ce soit…" Takaba haussa les sourcils, essayant de discipliner ses cheveux rendus désordonnés.

"Peut-être que pas. Mais quand même, tu es tout le temps dans la lune ces derniers temps," Gyles aida Takaba à se lever de sa chaise, "Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses renverser par une voiture ou quelque chose dans le genre en traversant la rue."

"J'ai déjà fait ça aujourd'hui,"Takaba gloussa, en repensant au chauffeur de taxi énervé.

"Quoi ?" La réaction de Gyles n'était pas vraiment surprenante, si l'on considérait ce que Takaba venait juste de dire.

_Chiote, je n'aurais pas dû lui dire ça…_

"Presque, par un taxi, et il ne m'a pas vraiment renversé."

"Sei…en y repensant, pourquoi est-ce que je ne te conduirais pas à la maison ?"

"Je serais prudent, promis."Takaba tapota l'épaule de Gyles et reprit son chemin.

_______OoOoOo_

**Et oui déjà fini, désolé mes petits chous.**

**DOnc voilà 2 chapitres en 1 week-end, de quoi vous permettre de tenir jusqu'au prochaines parutions (lol ça fait vraiment effet drogue), bref cette semaine je fais révision donc ne m'en demandez pas trop je vais faire comme je peux, promis. (pfiou dur dur la 1er année de fac, et encore je redouble donc vraiment pas intérêt à me planter)**

**Tentative de pari : prochaine parution 30 octobre.**


	9. Souvenirs et indécision

**Titre: **Nostalgia

**Auteur : **Respicefinem08

**Chapitre 9 : **Souvenirs et indécision

**Traductrice : **Viewfinder17

**Bêta : **Portée disparue

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède ni les persos, ni l'histoire (et dieu sait que j'aimerais les avoir), je ne possède donc qu'humblement le droit de traduire (merde c'est presque déprimant…)

**Je suis vraiment désolée de ne peux avoir poster plus tôt mais j'avais vraiment un gros problème avec ce chapitre (ouiiin il était méchant avec moi) et il y avait aussi le fait que j'ai eu mes partiels à passer (vous auriez du voir la tête des autres en regardant les questions, c'était vraiment trop drôle… quand je pense que je devais tirer cette tête l'année dernière mdr)**

**Melusine-chan :**** Rooh saleté de , vraiment pas au point ces derniers temps (un peu comme moi 8P) malheurseument nos deux héros préférés ne se retrouvent pas encore (enfin si mais pas vraiment …). Quand à ce que j'avais écrit j'avais dis _tentative_ et comme tu peux le constater je n'ai pas réussit à tenir mon pari -'. Désolée…**

**Nihon mania :**** Et de la chance j'en ai eu besoin, j'ai vraiment crue que ce chapitre aurait ma peau !**

**Ayu :**** merci de continuer à me soutenir même si mes parutions ne sont pas aussi régulières qui vous le souhaiteriez toutes. ^^**

**Azerti :**** Bah disons que comme j'ai l'habitude de lire les fanfics des autres sans JAMAIS laissé de reviews (pouh honte à moi !, bon en léger espoir j'en laisse qu'en même quelque uns) alors je me suis dit qu'il faudrait que je montre que je sais communiquer… Et aussi le fait que j'ai vu sur les autres fics j'ai vu que les auteurs répondaient comme ça à leurs reviewers et comme la communauté viewfinder est assez restreinte je me suis dis que ce serait une bonne idée que je me bouge un peu le cul cul ^^.**

**Fan de viewinder :**** Ralala ca me fait à chaque fois plaisir de voir ton nom apparaître dans la liste (héhé). Mais j'espère que tu continueras à m'adorer malgré mon léger (*petite voix* gros tu veux dire… -') retard ^^ *tout sourir en espérant ne pas avoir à réutiliser le bunker*…**

**O**

**O**

**O**

* * *

**Je viens de lire la review de chana06 et bien qu'au début je me suis sentie carrément vexée de lire que ma traduction n'est pas au norme niveau orthographe alors qu'en tant que L je met un point d'honneur à préciser que je suis très bonne justement, je dois avouer que là la moutarde me monte tellement au nez que j'ai l'impression d'être tombée dans une piscine toute entière : NAN MAIS HO C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ! Non seulement me colle mes mots mais il me bouffe également des phrases presque toutes entières ce qui rend le texte totalement incompréhensible ! Donc là à 00:30 je m'y suis recollée et j'ai refais tout le texte, donc j'espère vraiment que ça ira mieux, sinon envoyez moi un MP et je vous enverrais l'original que j'ai sur word.**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas camarades, ne se mettre pas en travers de notre route**

**PS : Merci Melusine-chan, ca me remonte toujours le moral de voir tes messages (je pense d'ailleurs acheter un nounours à ton effigie pour mes coups de déprimes 8P)**

* * *

_OoOoO_

Son garde-du-corps ne se retourna même pas lorsqu'Asami pénétra le luxueux habitacle de la voiture. Vu le silence solennelle, il savait que quelque chose avait dû se produire pour laisser son patron sans voix.

"De retour à l'hôtel, et appelles Mr. Merrett, dis-lui que je ne serais pas à la représentation ce soir."

"Bien monsieur." Vint l'immédiate réplique tandis que le garde du corps dégaina son portable, mieux valait le laisser complètement isolé dans des moments comme celui-là.

_Mon Akihito…donc c'était là que tu étais pendant tout ce temps-là…A quel point tu t'es bien caché…_

C'était étrange. A quel point il se sentait vide. Il devrait se sentir emporté, pas comme ça.

Pas comme ça.

N'était-il pas content, _extasié,_ d'avoir enfin trouvé Akihito?

Mais il ne se sentait pas complètement vide. Il y avait ce…mélange**… **ce bouillonnement à l'intérieur comme le cœur d'un volcan avant son éruption, comme une tension qui fissure les plaques tectoniques avant le tremblement de terre cataclysmique. Les nuages verts qui s'installent après une tornade.

Mais ce n'était… ce n'était pas de la colère, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il n'était pas encore sûr ? Que les photos n'étaient pas..._non_. Il n'y avait aucun doute au sujet des photos.

Nostalgia.

Asami fit de nouveau rouler le titre sous sa langue, sentant ce petit mot dans sa bouche sèche. Mais les photographies. Elles étaient anonymes, juste les petites initiales ST insérées dans le coin en bas à droite. Est-ce qu'Akihito avait fait ça pendant deux années entières, vivant dans un état de presque non-existence ? Construisant un mur entre lui et le monde afin de rester invisible? Trottinant autour du globe en ne fuyant absolument _rien _?

A quel point ça avait dû être douloureux, de vivre dans le mensonge, dans la déception, dans la duplicité alors que sa nature, le cœur même de son être y résistait. Il était né pour briller, né pour se tenir devant tout le monde. Il était destiné à… la vérité… Qu'est-ce que ça avait du être horrible…quel tourment ça avait dû être pour Akihito de vivre ce genre de vie…

_Qu'est-ce que je t'ais fais, Akihito? Es-tu tombé au fond du trou à cause de moi ?_

_Est-ce que je t'ais emmené en enfer, comme je te l'avais promis il y a si longtemps ?_

Les photographies avaient révélés une telle personnalité profonde, un enchevêtrement de caractère qui n'avait même pas un point commun. Il y avait plus d'Akihito. Il n'était plus un gamin. Il n'était plus un naïf. Qui avait construit une telle complexité ? Peut-être… que ça avait toujours été là, comme une tapisserie qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué. Jamais vu.

Avant qu'il ne parte, était-il possible qu'Akihito ait essayé de gagner une sorte de reconnaissance ?

L'esprit d'Akihito ne suivait pas une logique linéaire. C'était une mosaïque, une fresque moderne, un labyrinthe où Asami savait qu'il s'y perdrait, et il était perdu.C'était un code trop crypté pour pouvoir être interprété, sophistiqué et complexe comme les arabesques des fenêtres étonnant qu'il s'y soit égaré. Il ne pouvait pas juste enlever Akihito et le ramener à Tokyo. Non

Non. Ca ne marcherait pas. Alors les deux années d'Akihito auraient été en vain parce que rien n'aurait changé. Tout devait évoluer afin de survivre. Mais il avait évolué, n'est-ce pas ?

Au cours de ces deux années il avait changé avec son obsession additive d'Akihito encore en tête, durcissant certains endroits qui n'auraient pas du se calcifier et se miné en obsession, en une manie. Son _syndrome. _Akihito était sa seule source de bonheur et désormais toutes les cellules de son corps l'appelaient. Il pouvait sentir ses organes internes palpités, envoyant des messages à un récepteur quelque part.

C'était encore là. L'_intensité _était encore là. En fait, chaque parcelle d'émotion s'exprimait plus fort qu'auparavant. Ce n'était pas juste du plaisir, mais de l'extase. La haine n'était pas que de la haine, c'était de l'hostilité. Pas juste de la jalousie mais de l'envie. La colère ne décrivait plus la colère, la rage si. Le désir s'en approchait à peine, mais la concupiscence. Durant ces deux années, Akihito avait aiguisé quelque chose, il avait poli la rugosité.

C'est ce qu'ils disent, n'est-ce pas ? Que le temps et la pression forment les diamants. Cette fois, il s'était fait engloutir par les profondeurs de la terre, pour en émerger par la suite et être sculpté dans une dangereuse perfection. Trop dure. Trop fragile. La flexibilité, l'inconsistance étaient séparés par les conflits internes. Un coup de marteau et le gamin était condamné à se briser en un kaléidoscope de mémoires fragmenté, une bombe à retardement qui attendait pour _ex__ploser_.

_Est-ce que c'est à cela que je t'ais conduit ?_

Ou est-ce que cette claque était juste une autre partie de la déception d'Akihito ?

La voiture s'engagea dans l'allée de l'hôtel, et un employé d'hôtel lui ouvrit la porte.

"Genji?"Asami avait de dernières instructions avant de pénétrer dans l'hôtel.

"Oui monsieur ?"la vitre s'abaissa.

"Trouve qui dirige la galerie et contacte le, dis-lui qu'un collectionneur anonyme veut acheter l'exposition complète. Je lui expliquerais personnellement les détails."

"Bien monsieur." Le visage de son garde-du-corps disparut derrière la vitre teintée.

_OoOoO_

Gyles passa la tête par la fenêtre de sa voiture, "Prends soin de toi."

"Promis,"Takaba sourit timidement,"Je te verrais demain alors." Il se tourna vers son appartement, seulement pour s'arrêter lorsque Gyles l'appela.

Gyles s'arrêta, admirant le corps svelte Takaba, puis lui rendit son sourire, _dis-lui simplement que tu l'aimes… _"Bonne nuit."

"…Bonne nuit…"

_Bizarre…_

_OoOoO_

Takaba frissonna alors qu'il attendait l'ascenseur, regardant le chiffre rouge s'additionner jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au 4e étage, et les portes s'ouvrirent doucement. Il faisait absolument _glacial _dehors. Il arrivait presque à sentir ses os et ses muscles se contracter et se cristalliser dans l'air glacial et calme, et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rentrer. Bien que…son appartement devait sûrement être tout aussi froid vu qu'il n'avait pas laissé le radiateur allumé.

Takaba chercha ses clefs, ses doigts se rebellant contre ses ordres dans leur état engourdi, le bout de sa peau picotant lorsqu'ils entrèrent en contact avec le métal chaud de la clef, qui se trouvait cachée tout au fond de sa poche. Il finit enfin par l'insérer dans la serrure et fit tourner le verrou d'un léger clic.

La première chose qu'il fit, avant même d'allumer la lumière, fut de se précipiter vers le régulateur de température et de l'ajuster afin qu'il ne meurt pas cryogénisé ou autrement se réveiller en bloc de glace (ou ne pas se réveiller) le matin suivant. Ils devraient probablement s'armer d'un pic à glace et d'un burin, peut-être même d'un sèche cheveux, pour briser et faire fondre la glace qu'il accumulerait s'il dormait dans un froid pareil.

Ensuite il retira ses chaussures et les posa soigneusement près de la porte. Il y a deux ans, il les aurait balancés sur le côté, perdues dans un coin poussiéreux. Il accrocha son manteau humide au porte-manteau près de la porte et regarda autour de lui dans la semi-obscurité, la lumière des lueurs jaunes des lampadaires qui filtraient à travers les épais rideaux bleus marines, avant d'allumer la lumière.

C'était un endroit plutôt petit, un peu sombre à son goût (les vieux appartements européens avaient un faible pour n'avoir presque pas de fenêtres), mais cela suffisait assez bien à ses besoins : une cuisine, un salon, deux chambres à coucher et une salle de bain. C'était certainement plus spacieux qu'à Tokyo. Il l'avait meublé avec le peu de budget qu'il avait lorsqu'il avait emménagé pour la première fois, ajoutant différents éléments au fur et à mesure, remplissant les vides.

Le processus était… enrichissant. Il se rappelait s'être débarrassé de ses affaires de Tokyo, à quel point cela lui avait fait mal de les regarder s'éloigner ainsi en direction des décharges. D'observer les coins vides de son nouvel appartement se remplir peu à peu par quelque chose de tangible… En s'enfuyant de Tokyo, il avait détruit un puzzle complet, et pendant qu'il remplissait les vides de sa nouvelle résidence, il commençait lentement à entrevoir l'image de ce puzzle, quelque chose qu'il avait oublié depuis longtemps, pièce par pièce. L'ameublement de son nouvel appartement était une sorte de cure, un antidote hasardeux…mais pas vraiment…

_Pas vraiment…_

Trois fauteuils en cuir noir étaient installés tout autour de la table basse qui ressemblait plus à un immense cube noir échoué en plein milieu du salon. C'était supposé être "contemporain." La télé à écran plat et le lecteur de DVD avaient été achetés il y a seulement un an ;Gyles et Takaba avaient regardés un DVD ensemble pour la première fois le jour où ils avaient été livrés.

Des photos prises au hasard étaient accrochés à des murs blancs vides. Il s'agissait essentiellement de photos qu'il avait pris et qu'il ne voulait pas voir exposé parce qu'il les aimait. Les expositions signifiaient qu'il les perdait pour toujours puisqu'elles étaient presque toujours mises aux enchères ou vendues. Peut-être qu'un jour il reprendrait les négatifs et ramènerait ces photos à la vie une fois de plus.

Quant à la chambre noire, toute personne qui entrerait verrait que la plupart des murs étaient occupé par des étagères et des douzaines et des _douzaines_ d'albums de négatifs. Il avait rassemblé ses photos pendant des mois et les avait envoyés par e-mail à Londres avant son départ, dans des tas de boîtes. Il y avait plusieurs tables et des éviers semblables où il pouvait laver les photos développées. En plus, il y avait deux armoires métalliques où il stockait ses équipements et son matériel. Dans l'ensemble, une chambre banale, comme tout le reste.

La cuisine avait une petite table et deux chaises de chaque côté, ainsi qu'un frigo de taille moyenne qui était généralement à moitié vide. C'était probablement la partie la moins utilisée de son appartement. Il avait acheté un service pour trois personne avec des cuillères et des fourchettes juste au cas où, mais il les utilisait tellement peu de fois qu'il devait laver les assiettes avant de les utiliser pour être sûr de ne pas mettre de la nourriture sur des assiettes poussiéreuses. Son garde-manger était vide à l'exception d'une boîte de céréales dont la date d'expiration était passée et qui n'avait même pas été ouverte.

Sa chambre était tout aussi pauvrement habillée. Le lit était décent, d'une taille confortable pour deux personnes si aucune des deux ne bougeait beaucoup pendant son sommeil. Tout comme ses rideaux, qui abordaient une couleur bleu marin foncé. Des draps bleus marins, une couette bleue marine, une tête d'oreiller bleue marine,etc. Le bureau de travail où se trouvait son ordinateur et des disques durs externes étaient empilés contre un mur, près de la fenêtre où la lumière du jour venait illuminer la surface. Il comportait plusieurs tiroirs, dont le dernier comportait un double fond.

C'était dans ce compartiment secret que Takaba gardait la preuve de son existence passée : son _vrai_ passeport, sa _véritable _carte d'identité, deux photos, une avec sa famille, une autre avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Ses amis…_Je me demande s'ils se rappellent même de moi…_Ses parents ne savaient même pas non plus où il se trouvait. S'il mourrait maintenant, si son corps se retrouvait froid et sans vie le matin suivant, serait-il enterré au Japon ou serait-il incinéré ici, un corps non réclamé réduit en cendres. Son secret serait alors révélé, non ?

Et le flingue.

_Assez._

A côté de son bureau, il y avait une bibliothèque qui contenait des livres sur… la photographie. Pas vraiment de surprise de ce côté là. Il y avait une table de nuit à un côté du lit avec une lampe dessus qui était équipée d'une ampoule qui avait bien besoin d'être remplacée ; il avait acheté le mauvais watt il y a deux semaines et c'était tout simplement trop sombre.

Son armoire était à moitié vide, un reflet de son état intérieur. Son style et ses goûts en général n'avaient pas tellement changés au cours de ces deux dernières années. Au contraire, ils étaient encore plus décontractés et orientés vers le confort et la liberté de mouvement ; ses voyages le lui avait appris. Il portait toujours ses t-shirts, son jeans vintage, et son sweat à capuche avec ses poches où il cachait ses mains. Et la plupart du temps, il portait une paire de chaussure de sport ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. Comfortable et qui laissaient une bonne marche de manoeuvre.

Mais dès qu'il le put, il s'était débarrassé de tous ses vieux vêtements qu'il avait achetés au Japon. Il les avait balancés dans une grande boîte en carton, l'avait scellée avec du scotch, et l'avait jeté hors de son appartement. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque capacité physique. Il pouvait encore les porter _physiquement_.

C'était l'odeur. Le parfum. L'arôme.

La _fragrance_.

C'était comme de l'encens, une drogue qui lui provoquait et lui déclenchait des souvenirs et des images, après tout ne _disait-on_ pas que la mémoire olfactive était la plus forte et la plus tenace de toutes ?

Il y avait deux ensembles de costumes dans l'armoire, l'un noir et l'autre d'un gris foncé. Il les avait achetés pour les occasions spéciales et les considéraient toujours comme un gaspillage d'argent**. **Mettre ces costards, ces attirails formels ne faisaient que lui rappeler _lui. _Les boutons de manchette. Les boutons. La cravate.

Surtout la cravate. Takaba arrivait encore à visionner ces mains à la fois fortes et énergiques, ces mains expertes qui se faufilaient à travers la texture jusqu'au voler les boutons. Effleurant son ventre. Plus bas. Plus bas. Dépassant la ceinture, dépassant l-

_La ferme._

Takaba s'allongea sur le matelas, s'installant sans bouger sur l'édredon en peluche. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il n'avait pas utilisé son lit, et c'était juste… _agréable _de ressentir la même texture sous ses doigts. Mais d'un autre côté, ce qu'il avait redouté était devenu réel.

Il n'y avait aucune chaleur dans son lit.

Juste lui.

Et lui seul.

Et ces… pitoyable… atroces… étoiles fluo sur son plafond. Un d'entre eux c'était décollé pendant son absence, atterrissant près de sa tête d'oreiller.

_Est-ce que je t'ais manqué ?_ Il le prit en main et le tint devant lui.

Il se recoucha complètement, son dos contre le lit, un bras couvrant ses yeux. Gyles lui avait littéralement interdit de rentrer à la maison tout seul (surtout après avoir entendu que Takaba avait failli se faire renverser par un taxi), ne lui laissant que deux choix. Soit il conduisait Takaba à la maison ou Takaba attendrait pour rentrer à la maison avec lui.

Takaba ne voulait pas obliger Gyles à quitter la galerie alors il décida de rester. Les gens ne se rendaient pas compte qu'ils murmuraient avec le photographe juste derrière eux. C'était un petit avantage assez rusé, et il avait réussit à récolter une poignée de bonnes critiques assez constructives.

Bien qu'il doive admettre, certains commentaires qu'il avait entendu l'avait vraiment...blessé. Des mots comme "immature" ou "ambiguë"lui donnait l'impression que des aiguilles lui traversaient le dos de la main. Il devait vivre avec de telles critiques pourtant… être critiqué était quelque chose que chaque artiste devait affronter, que ce soit en musique, en art ou en littérature, et c'était la vie qu'il s'était choisit.

Et il avait d'autre chose en tête : l'offre de Mr. Carthen. Gyles avait reconnu quelque chose en Takaba ; il s'était rendu compte que son amant n'était pas fait pour être sédentaire, que si sa vie à Londres n'était pas assez trépidante, que cela rendrait Akihito fou. Il finirait par courir après le danger et le frisson comme Gyles était prêt à faire amende honorable, à sacrifier six mois pour le bien de la guérison de son amant, mais alors Takaba devrait alors être assez compréhensif et reconnaissant pour accepter les projets de Gyles… n'est-ce pas ?Il était probablement plus sûr, tout comme Mr. Carthen l'avait dit, de faire une tournée en Europe plutôt que d'aller sur des zones déchirées par la guerre où ilse réveillait chaque matin au son des bombardements.

Mais il ne _voulait_ pas partir.

_Tu commences à te ramollir, Akihito…_

Takaba enfouit son nez dans l'oreiller et inhala une bouffée de l'eau de cologne de Gyles.

_Et alors qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire si je suis content…mais…_

Perdait-il Asami? Et cette chambre privée qu'il avait réservé à son précédant…amant…était-elle en train de se faire envahir par la présence écrasante de Gyles ?

_Et alors si c'est le cas…_

Il appuya sa tête à l'aide de son coude droit, laissant son bras blessé reposé le long de son avait commence à bien guérir, à l'exception d'une fine ligne rose. Une autre cicatrice à ajouter à sa collection. Gyles par contre n'était pas vraiment content à propos de ça. Ironiquement, l'homme s'en blâmait.

_Gyles… _

Si Takaba n'avait pas été aussi préoccupé, et même s'il ne l'était pas, Gyles restait le parfait amant que tout le monde pouvait rêver. Il avait une patience illimitée pour son amant troublé.

_Comment peux-tu me supporter…_

Même s'il avait grandit tout seul, parfois, que quelqu'un d'autre se tienne ainsi à ses côtés avec une telle dévotion…

Tendre et indulgent, passionné et compatissant, Takaba ne pouvait s'empêcher de fondre dans l'étreinte de Gyles.

_…Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire…_

_OoOoO_

Gyles regarda Takaba disparaître dans le complexe et attendit, attendit que la lumière du séjour s'allume avant de finalement partir.

C'était nécessaire.

Il y a un peu moins d'un an, le jeune homme s'était évanouit dans l'ascenseur, seulement pour être découvert à moitié frigorifié à 4 heures du matin par un trio de filles qui retournaient d'une nuit de clubbing. Elles avaient du appeler le propriétaire qui avait reconnu le jeune asiatique comme étant son locataire et appelé un numéro au hasard dans le téléphone de Takaba après l'avoir conduit à l'hôpital. Ce numéro n'était autre que celui de Gyles.

Le médecin n'était pas sûr de savoir comment diagnostiquer son patient et fit effectuer une batterie de tests : examens sanguins, tomographie axiale, ECG pour n'en citer que quelques uns, mais finit éventuellement par abandonner et conclut à un "épuisement," ce qui était probablement ce qui se rapprochait le plus de la vérité que n'importe quelle des maladies modernes et conventionnelles que les compagnies pharmaceutiques aimaient mettre en avant afin de booster leur profit. La belle-sœur de Gyles pouvait le certifier.

Le médecin appela Takaba "légèrement en sous-poids" et "malnourit," posant des questions plutôt évidentes comme "a-t-il déjà été diagnostiqué pour une dépression avant l'incident ?" ou "a-t-il déjà fait face à un traumatisme ces dernières années ?" L'un dans l'autre, il montrait un intérêt peu sincère envers Takaba.

Le putain d'hypocrite

Gyles était plutôt inquiet de le ramener à la maison et loin de tous ces mélis-mélos médicaux ; n'importe qui de sensé pouvait voir que la surveillance constante lui faisait plus de mal que de bien. Et la nourriture de l'hôpital… Il se sentait toujours un peu coupable à propos de ça**, **mais la nuit où il avait ramené Takaba à l'appartement (l'appartement de Takaba), ils avaient finis par coucher ensemble, ne laissant à Takaba que peu de temps pour récupéré. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de s'en soucier et avait seulement taquiné Gyles sur sa "saine masculinité."

Gyles se sourit à lui-même, la voiture s'arrêta à un autre feu rouge. _Saine masculinité…pft, à quoi pensait-il…_

Puis le téléphone interrompit ses pensées.

_Un peu tard pour recevoir des appels... _

"Gyles Tennison. Qui est à l'appareil ?"

"Mr. Tennison," la voix avait un léger accent étranger, mais il n'arrivait pas à y mettre le doigt dessus… "Etes-vous à la tête de la galerie centrale de Londres ?"

"Oui…" _c'est qui ?_ "C'est ça."

"Parfait. J'appelles de la part d'un collectionneur anonyme."

_Collectionneur anonyme…bien sûr…_

"Est-ce que cela à un rapport avec l'exposition ?"

"Oui en effet. Le collectionneur voudrait acheter l'-"

"J'ai peur que ça ne soit hors de question." Autant leur couper l'herbe sous le pied avant qu'ils n'aient une quelconque idée en tête.

"Pardon ?"

"Les photographies sont soit vendues à des galeries privées afin d'être exposées au public ou ont déjà été conclus avec la maison d'enchères." Il n'y avait aucun mensonge là-dedans "Excepté pour une seule."

"Puis-je savoir quelle photo a été retirée des enchères ?"

"'Nostalgia, le photographe a personnellement requis qu'elle soit retirée de la vente et seulement exposée."

"Très bien, ce fut un plaisir, Mr. Tennison." La voix fut rapidement remplacée par la tonalité sourde du téléphone qui venait de raccrocher.

_C'était rapide…et un peu bizarre…_

Il recevait fréquemment des appels d' "acheteurs anonymes." Le mystère de son amant en tant que photographe avait l'air d'en attirer pas mal. Gyles ressentait personnellement une certaine appréhension vis-à-vis de ces mystérieux acheteurs, bien qu'il n'ait eu aucune sérieuse expérience avec aucun d'entre eux ; la plupart d'entre eux lâchaient prise à la fin.

_Quand sortiras-_tu_ affronter le monde, Sei?_

Après la rencontre avec le représentant du TIMES, Takaba était sortit un peu secoué, si ce n'est perturbé, et Gyles commençait à avoir des doutes concernant la proposition. Takaba se sentait probablement _obligé_ d'accepter puisque c'était Gyles qui l'avait arrangé pour lui en premier lieu. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il voulait, bien entendu : il voulait que Takaba ait le _choix_ et de _choisir _son propre destin. Gyles voulait seulement être le catalyseur pour un changement qui _devait se produire_ parce que Takaba ne pouvait pas se cacher du monde pour toujours.

Son "nom" était déjà connu dans le monde de la photographie et du photojournalisme. La plupart des photos que Takaba avait prit en Irak révélaient une attitude assez casse-cou sur lesquels les revues politiques et les journaux sautaient. C'était plutôt un phénomène, un peu comme un film culte caché qui reçevait de bonnes critiques sous la table. Il y avait une liste établie de collectionneurs privés qui réservaient la plupart de ses photographies, et lesventes aux enchères commençaient d'habitude à 500£ si ce n'est plus, un prix qui était réservé d'habitude aux photographes les plus anciens. Cela avait certainement un rapport avec le fait que Takaba n'en développait qu'une, une pratique qui lui valait une certaine**… **infamie et mais tout de même une pointe de notoriété.

Gyles n'avait jamais dit à Takaba qu'il était souvent bombardé d'appels, de mails, à la foix physique et électroniques, voir même parfois des visites personnelles, qui prenaient lieux d'habitude après les expositions ou les ventes aux enchères, où des personnes _exigeaient_ de rencontrer le photographe, inflexibles quant à découvrir l'identité de Takaba. Il y avait des articles sur qui pouvait être cette " femme/homme mystère", cita un magazine de photographie.

S'il racontait à Takaba jusqu'à quel point supporterait-il cette mascarade, Takaba escaladerait probablement jusqu'en haut de la Tour Eiffel et se montrer à la face du monde, peut-être pas jusqu'à ce point… mais soit il se plongerait de lui-même dans un marché où son nom serait requis pour des besoins publicitaires (i.e. magazines, journaux)ou abandonnerait ses initiales pour prendre son nom, ce qui n'était pas non plus ce que désirait Gyles pour son amant. Il y avait tout simplement beaucoup trop de talent et de potentiel en Takaba pour être jeté en pâture comme ça aux chiens.

Gyles fit glisser sa carte d'entrée dans le scanner et attendit que les grilles du parking souterrain de l'immeuble ne s'ouvrent. IL avait acheté le dernier étage, il y a des _années_, au grand dam de ses parents qui voulaient qu'il hérite de la résidence familiale,une grande propriété à la campagne.

Qu'il le veuille ou non, il était probablement le mouton noir de sa famille. Son plus jeune frère était avocat, il avait déménagé en Allemagne avec sa femme et s'était fait engagé en tant que réviseur de contrat pour une entreprise ; sa soeur aînée était devenue médecin, obtenant son diplôme à l'université de Cambridge et était désormais à la tête du département de recherche de l'université de Californie. Gyles avait grandit la plupart du temps avec ses frères et sœurs, éduqué à la manière "élite" : polo, équitation, golf, tennis, envoyé à Harrow school, une expérience qu'il n'avait pas toujours apprécié mais sa nature compétitive le gardait parmi les meilleurs, une partie de lui que la plupart des gens n'avaient pas l'air de saisir. Il y obtint son diplôme, plutôt à contrecœur mais tout de même avec une haute reconnaissance académique et contre l'avis de ses parents alla à l'université aux Etats-Unis où il poursuivit une licence en droit, qu'il obtint, et d'une certaine manière (ça le stupéfiait toujours) réussit à faire également une licence en économie.

Il travailla pendant un an et demi dans une entreprise à Londres et découvrit que… il n'aimait pas trop son boulot, un doux euphémisme. Au même moment, un collègue de Harrow hérita d'une galerie d'art de haute réputation d'une grand-mère récemment décédée et rencontrait quelques problèmes à gérer à la fois ça et sa carrière en tant qu'ingénieur à la BP, étant envoyé sur de véritables sites, parfois bloqués sur des plates-formes pétrolières au beau milieu de l'océan pendant des mois. Il appelait ça"s'échouer"malgré le fait que ces plates-formes pétrolières étaient gigantesques et avaient même des supermarchés dessus, fonctionnant pratiquement comme une communauté.

Il demanda quand même à Gyles de partager le management, l'instituant comme co-propriétaire de la galerie. Lorsqu'il mourut dans un accident à un site de forage, une tempête s'étant déchaînée et trois personnes de la plate-forme flottante se noyèrent, cet ami faisait parti des avait une demi-sœur,mais elle avait une relation particulièrement houleuse avec son défunt demi-frère et fit le choix malavisé de refuser de, début de la citation"toucher _quoique ce soit_ qu'ait pu entreprendre ce salaud **" **fin de la citation. Une fois que Gyles eu un contrôle total sur le management, il fit faire quelques ajustements drastiques et le profit doubla presque. La demie-sœur revint une fois et tenta de déposer une plainte pour "manipulation du statut économique de la galerie"ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais la cour débouta ses prétentions ridiculeusement scandaleuse. Gyles travaillait toujours à mi-temps à la compagnie en tant que conseiller de temps en temps, ce qui lui permit donc de récolter les bénéfices des stocks options,**(je tiens à préciser que cette phrase est traduite n'importe comment, je sais même pas si on peut récolter des stocks options)** mais la plupart de son temps était dévoué au management de la galerie.

_Seigneur j'ai l'impression que c'était il y a tellement longtemps…_

Les vibrations de la voiture s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'il coupa le contact et récupéra sa clef, sa chaîne tintant doucement puis s'installa tranquillement dans la paume de sa main. Il finit par se lasser de s'assoeir dans le compartiment étroit et finit par sortir, la voiture trembla deux fois derrière lui alors qu'il la refermait avec sa clef attaché à son porte-clefs, l'écho de ses pas résonnèrent dans le souterrain, alors qu'il poursuivit son chemin à travers l'allée de béton et de colonnes d'acier.


	10. Réminiscences

**Titre: Nostalgia**

**Auteur: Respicefinem08**

**Chapitre 10 : Réminiscences **

**Traductrice : Viewfinder17**

**Bêta : En cours**

**Rating : T**

**Pupulalicorne :** Voila une nouvelle lecture au cas où tu t'ennuyerais pour le nouvel an ^^

**Ayu :** Pour les mots collés, courtoisie de ce site de ****, mais j'espère que là le problème a été résolu.

**Fan de viewfinder :** toujours fidèle au rendez vous, mais malheureusement …. (tu le sauras en lisant ce chapitre qui n'est pas encore le dernier ^^)

**Chana06 :** Salut, j'espère que la note que j'ai mis au précédant chapitre ne te vexes pas parce que grâce à toi j'ai vu les horreurs que ce **** a fait a ma SUPERBE TRADUCTION ! (j'étais très scandalisée d'ailleurs), bref j'espère que ce sera mieux cette fois, bonne lecture.

**Melusine-chan :** pour ce qui est de travailler les ménages tu vas voir je vais emprunter les tiennes pour remplacer les miennes qui vont surement finir en voie d'extinction… (PS : t'as vu le message au dernier chapitre quand j'ai updater ?)

**Paprika : ** eh oui de la torture, je suis contente que la traduction soit assez bonne dans l'ensemble et je suis vraiment, profondément, absolument désolée de mettre autant de temps à traduire les derniers chapitres mais vu que je redouble j'ai vraiment pas intérêt à me planter et avec mes examens officiels dns 10 jours je crois que je vais plutôt rechecher le moyen de me suicider le plus rapidement possible ^^.

Sur ce BONNE ANNEE 2012 A TOUT LE MONDE

(Et oui comme quoi les miracles ça arrive... pssst j'avais préparé cette surprise exprès ^^)

OoOoOoO

Genji se tenait auprès d'Asami, qui regardait la même scène que représentait Londres, sauf en un peu plus sombre, et d'après l'avis d'Asami, plus lugubre. Il arrivait encore à voir la neige, mais qui avait l'air jaunie, drapé dans la fade lumière jaune des lampadaires. Les édifices qui avaient eu l'air tellement esthétiques étaient désormais des blocs rectangulaires irréguliers et de formes géométriques, agrémentés d'étranges silhouettes fantomatiques.

Il tenait entre ses mains un verre de scotch, son deuxième verre. Pas que ça n'ai vraiment d'importance avec Asami vu sa tolérance.

"Est-ce que tu as trouvés qui était le directeur de la galerie ?"

"Oui monsieur."

"Qui ?"

"Gyles Tennison, un avocat."

"Tu l'as contacté, correct?"

"Oui monsieur."

"Et ?"

"Malheureusement, les photographies ont soient été achetées ou sont déjà programmés ou prévues pour des enchères. Toutes à l'exception d'une, monsieur."

Les muscles d'Asami, qui étaient restés immobiles jusque là, se tendirent soudainement.

"Laquelle ?" L'intensité était palpable.

"Monsieur ?"

"Laquelle n'a pas été vendue ?" La voix était tranchante, rugueuse, irrégulière. Comme les dents d'une scie. C'était… intrigant. Le ton était différent. Pas aussi coupante et froide qu'un razoir l'était, mais _chaude_ et haletante.

"Mr. Tennison l'a appelée 'Nostalgia,' monsieur."

Le verre se fracassa sur le sol en marbre, de morceaux de cristal acérés et irréguliers, tombés à terre comme une lumière éteinte se diffusant sur le marbre gondolé.C'était comme si le liquide ambre avait explosé entre les mains d'Asami,mais qui désormais s'éparpillait et s'étendait comme une tâche tranquille, marquant son territoire d'une marée d'alcool.

Genji tiqua**, **le son aigu lui perça les oreilles. Cela faisait maintenant un an et demi qu'il travaillait pour Asami, et c'était sûrement la première fois qu'Asami-sama ait laissé échapper autre chose que son air froid et contrôlé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son patron était aussi obsédé par une simple exposition de photo. Il avait vu quelques photos, et il devait admettre qu'elles étaient extraordinaires, même pour un œil peu habitué, mais il ne voyait pas en quoi ces photos pouvaient stresser Asami-sama.

"Monsieur ?"

"Dis-lui que je suis prêt à payer une centaine de milliers de livres pour la dernière photo à condition que ce soit le photographe qui la délivre. Laisse mon nom hors de tout ça, est-ce que c'est compris ?"

"Oui monsieur."

Asami resta silencieux pendant un moment, son dos toujours tourné vers Genji. "Maintenant sors."

Genji s'inclina légèrement avant de se précipiter dehors. Il en fut plus que soulagé, l'atmosphère était vraiment devenue trop étouffante pour lui. Il avait entendu une petite rumeur parmi les subordonnés qu'Asami-sama avait perdu un amant il y a 2 ou 3 ans, quelqu'un avec qui il s'était émotionnellement impliqué. C'était plutôt difficile à croire, qu'Asami-sama soit le genre à s'investir comme ça.

OoOoOoO

_Alors Akihito…c'est donc toi, hein…_

Il sentit une lueur... d'espoir et de fierté qu'Akihito ait gardé la photo. Ca voulait dire…ça voulait dire qu'il avait encore une chance avec lui. Ca voulait dire qu'Akihito n'était pas encore prêt à laisser partir un souvenir de son ancien amant, que ça refermait encore trop de connotations, nuances, pour avoir une quelconque valeur pécuniaire. La photographie transcendait tout cela.

Parce que c'était Asami.

Et parce qu'il était Akihito.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la mare d'ambre à ses pieds. Elle avait cessé de s'étendre.

OoOoOoO

Gyles se trouvait dans le salon, s'informant de l'actualité lorsque son cellulaire sonna une nouvelle fois. Ce n'était pas Takaba.

_Quoi encore…_

"Gyles Tennison, qui est à l'appareil ?"

"Mr. Tennison, je suis vraiment navré de vous appeler à cette heure tardive, mais nous nous sommes parlés il y a 2 heures à propos de l'exposition."

"Nous en avons déjà discuté. C'est non-négociable."

"C'est à propos de la dernière photographie."

_Nostalgia…_"Qui n'est pas à vendre."

"Le collectionneur est prêt à offrir une centaine de milliers à la condition que ce soit le photographe qui délivre la photographie."

_Quoi? _"Vous parlez bien de 'Nostalgia'?"

"Oui, bien sûr."

_Qui voudrait en offrir autant à la première offre…_ "Je crains pour la sécurité et la vie privéedu photographe-"

"Mr. Tennison, le collectionneur a assuré que la vie privée et la sécurité du photographe seront entièrement respectés. Il souhaite simplement parler avec l'artiste qui a prit ces photographies."

"Je vais devoir en discuter avec le photographe en ce qui concerne cette demande."

"Très bien, nous vous contacterons demain après-midi dans ce cas."

"J'attendrais votre appel."

Il était manifeste que son interlocuteur n'avait aucunement l'intention de donner des noms. Gyles referma son téléphone et le garda en main. Que quelqu'un puisse offrir une telle somme d'argent pour une seule photographie était tout à fait inexplicable. Ce n'était pas comme dans les années 50 ou plus tôt, la photographie moderne dépassait rarement les 4 chiffres, 5 au mieux. Quelque chose de mauvaise augure se préparait, il à le sentait.

OoOoOoO

Takaba était silencieusement assit à l'arrière du taxi. C'était la seule façon pour lui d'aller à la galerie à 3 heures du matin. Pour être honnête, il était épuisé, essayait d'appeler le marchand de sable qui ne venait et ne voulait pas venir **(quelle féignasse celui-la)**, et les pilules. Il n'arrivait plus à s'efforcer à les prendre après une semaine pendant environ 5 heures, il avait fixé les étoiles sur son plafond en ne faisant absolument rien mis à part réfléchir. A propos de tout et de rien à la fois. Il pensait à Tokyo, à son ancienne vie. Puis à Londres, à sa façade actuelle. Allant de l'un à l'autre. Encore. Et encore. Et à ce jusqu'à ce qu'il sente l'envie de s'arracher les cheveux et décida de se rhabiller et de sortir seul dans la nuit, rentrant dans le même trio de filles qui l'avaient découvert,évanoui dans l'ascenseur.

Son appartement étaità quelques minutes à pied du métro,qui était fermée pour maintenance toute la nuit de toute façon, alors il fut obligé de marcher dans le quartier à côté où il y avait des pubs et des bars ouverts. Il y avait juste une demi-heure de marche dans la neige, ce qui rendit ses cheveux presque mouillés et ses vêtements humides.

"Vous pouvez me déposez ici." Dit-il au chauffeur de taxi, qui lui jeta un coup d'œil et se gara en face de la galerie. La seule personne encore présente était le gardien de nuit, un jeune gars quelques années plus jeune que Takaba. Depuis l'extérieur, la galerie avait un air sombre et abandonnée.

"Vous êtes sûr ? Vous ne voulez pas aller un peu plus loin au-"

"Non, non. C'est très bien." Puis il ajouta, "Je suis exactement là où je veux être." Le chauffeur haussa les épaules tandis que Takaba comptait son argent avant de le lui passer, "C'est un peu trop, jeune homme."

"Garder la monnaie, il se fait tard," Takaba sortit dans le froid et ferma la portière. Il resserra son manteau un peu plus contre lui, des fumées d'air s'échappaient de ses lèvres alors qu'il tournait au coin de la galerie pour entre par la porte arrière, où le gardien ne pourrait pas le voir entrer.

Il avait les clefs bien évidemment. Cela faisait partie des quatre clefs qu'ils possédaient : sa clef d'appartement, la clef de sa boîte aux lettres, la clef de l'appartement de Gyles, et la clef de la porte arrière de la galerie. Il était large et plat avec d'étranges dents ciselés rectangulairement. Il fit glisser la clef dans le verrou à côté du clavier, qui était un verrou à code, s'alluma; ajouté par mesure de sécurité avec un code que même le gardien ne connaissait pas. D'une main tremblante à cause de la température ambiante, Takaba réussit à taper les 4 numéros du code et le verrou cliqua, l'invitant à rentrer.

L'entrée arrière menait au bureau de Gyles était vide et désolée, Takaba fit extrêmement attention à ce que le caoutchouc humide de la semelle de ses chaussures ne fasse aucun bruit bizarre en marchant sur le sol lisse. C'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait là la nuit, et l'ambiance était totalement différente. Les ombres étaient tranquilles et inanimées, la ventilation bourdonnait de façon totalement différente. Les chuchotis des personnes ne résonnaient plus en écho avec le plafond. La lumière sur les photographies n'était plus allumée, et chaque image était brouillée à cause de l'obscurité, seulement éclairés par la mince lumière de la lune qui s'était glissée par les puits de lumière aménagées au plafond. Lorsque les nuages éclipsèrent la lune, alors même cette maigre source de lumière fut détruite, laissant Takaba se diriger lentement dans le labyrinthe noir du hall jusqu'où 'Nostalgia' se trouvait, et cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour le trouver.

Il savait _exactement_ où il se trouvait.

Le sol et le mur étaient âpres et glacials mêmeà travers les diverses couches de ses vêtements alors qu'il s'asseyait doucement, le dos collé au mur afin de pouvoir voir la photographie. Dans la quasi obscurité, Asami était même encore plus loin. Son dos était plus large et son maintien plus dominant, presque se tenait debout, comme affrontant le monde autour de lui.

_Si je revenais maintenant, Asami…est-ce que tu me reprendrais…_

La douce lumière qui était projetée sur la photographie disparue à nouveau, et Takaba s'endormit, ses genoux désormais collés à sa poitrine, fixant sans le voir la photographie d'un amant qui ne regardait pas en arrière.

OoOoOoO

Le gardien de nuit avait vu Takaba arriver en taxi et entrer dans la galerie par la porte arrière. Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'en inquiéter, même du fait que ce dernier débarque à 3 heure du matin à la galerie. Il ne savait pas vraiment qui était cet homme, mais les rares fois où il l'avait croisé, c'était avec Mr. Tennison, son employeur,et il y avait une reconnaissance tacite entre ces deux, une sorte de confiance qui était encore plus forte qu'une simple confiance superficielle. En effet, le jeune asiatique était frappant, son corps, son visage, l'air qu'il dégageait était à la fois gracieux et brut.

Il avait des soupçons quant à la nature de la relation que ces deux-là entretenaient et ses interrogations furent balayées un soir où il faisait ses rondes. Il avait voulut s'entretenir avec Mr. Tennison à propos de quelque chose et se dirigeait vers le bureau lorsqu'il entendit des bruits qui en sortait. Curieux, il jeta un coup d'oeil à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte et les vit tous les deux perdus dans leur étreinte, les lèvres passionnément enchaînées l'une à l'autre, comme seuls au monde. Il oublia ce qu'il voulait demander et fila discrètement, sans jamais n'en avoir parlé à personne.

Alors lorsqu'il vit l'amant de son employeur entrer dans la galerie par la porte arrière, il ne fit aucun commentaire et resta là où il se trouvait. Le jeune homme avait de toute evidence une raison pour se trouver là, et s'il était passé par la porte arrière au lieu de simplement demander au gardien de lui ouvrir, alors c'était probablement parce qu'il voulait un moment d'intimité.

Il attendit alors, que cet homme sorte et parte, mais rien ne se produisit. Il attendit pendant 20 minutes, puis 30, puis 40, 45, 50, 55, et une heure**. **Il faisait sûrement froid à l'intérieur du hall d'exposition, et le gardien de nuit commença à s'inquiéter.

Evidemment, il se trouvait là, accroupi contre le mur, assoupi, baignant dans la faible lueur de la lune.

_Je le réveille ou quoi ?_

Néanmoins il connaissait le numéro de M. Tennison. Il valait mieux l'appeler. Lui dire que son amant dormait dans la galerie.

OoOoOoO

A 4 heures du matin, le portable de Gyles sonna une nouvelle fois, le tirant de son paisible sommeil. Il lâcha un soupir d'agacement, alluma sa lampe, qui l'aveugla temporairement, puis attrapa son téléphone. Si c'était encore une fois ce collectionneur…

"Quoi…"sa voix était assez enrouée, conséquence de sa léthargie.

"Mr. Tennison, ici le gardien de nuit de la galerie et-"

Gyles se releva précipitamment, désormais complètement réveillé et concentré sur son appel.

"Il y a un problème ?"

"Vous savez ce jeune asiatique qui visite régulièrement la galerie ?"

_Oh Seigneur…Sei…_

"Oui."

"Il est ici, Mr. Tennison."

_Jesus Christ…_

"Je serais là dans une demi-heure. Comment va-t-il ?"Gyles sortit du lit, s'avançant vers son armoire, en boxer. Il prit un jeans à moitié plié de son étagère et le secoua afin de le déplier.

"Il dort, monsieur."

"Ne le réveillez pas. Attendez-moi."

"Oui, monsieur."Il mit fin à la communication et enfila son jeans. Ses clefs de voiture était sur sa table de nuit; il les glissa dans sa poche avec son portable et prit sa veste qui reposait sur le dos d'une chaise.

_Sei…qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant…_

OoOoOoO

Gyles frappa à la vitre de l'entrée de la galerie, frissonant du froid. Il essuya la glace avec sa manche et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Le gardien de nuit accourut, dévérouillant la porte pour lui.

"Où est-il ?" demanda-t-il alors qu'il souffla sur ses mains puis les frotta l'une contre l'autre afin de les réchauffer.

"Tout au bout du hall d'exposition,Mr. Tennison."

"Merci, je m'en occupe,"Gyles traversa le hall d'exposition, dans la semi-obscurité, le son de ses pas résonant contre les murs et le plafond, retentissait étrangement à travers les méandres de la salle.

…_pourquoi est-ce que tu te fais ça…_

Il s'arrêta au dernier était assis contre le mur, entourant fermement ses jambes contre sa poitrine, son menton reposait sur ses mèches de cheveux noirs, lisses et brillants, brillaient d'humidité. Les yeux étaient fermés à cause de la fatigue, ses longs cils recourbés, projetaient de lointaines ombres sur sa peau épaules montaient et descendaient au rythme de sa respiration, lentement, calmement. Si seulement il pouvait avoir une telle sérénité, éveillé.

Gyles s'agenouilla près de Takaba et dégagea les mèches de cheveux humides de son visage afin de révéler une traînée de larmes séchées qui disparaissait en-dessous de la mâchoire, débutant aux coins des yeux, ces yeux tellement tristes, tellement découragés. Lorsqu'ils étaient ouverts, l'iris noisette se perdait dans la pupille noire, disparaissant dans le néant, dans la noirceur qui avait désormais sa place au cœur de Takaba, commandant absolument tout.

Il glissa un bras en-dessous des jambes de Takaba et un autre au niveau de son dos et le souleva du sol froid. Il se retourna et-

_Jesus…_

Gyles resserra son emprise sur le corps contre le sien.

_Nostalgia…_

L'homme de la photo…avec son dos tourné vers l'objectif.

Gyles s'approcha plus près.

Même dans le noir, la photo en noir et blanc, ou plutôt, l'homme dans la photo en noir et blanc, irradiait de pouvoir. Il était la pièce centrale, la forteresse dominant son territoire, un lion surveillant sa proie, soumettant tout le monde et chaque chose à genoux devant lui. De sa présence, il éclipsait tout, revendiquant même les rails de train vides comme les siens. Soumission et contrôle.

La tête de Takaba reposait contre la poitrine de Gyles, conforté par la chaleur; un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il se blottissait un peu plus dans les bras forts qui l'enserraient. Gyles sentit son cœur se corps de Takaba avait l'air…immatériel, corps ne donnait pas l'impression d'être humain… trop léger, beaucoup trop léger. C'était comme porterde la soie pure, incorporelle, fragile, immatérielle. Il avait l'impression que la petite forme de Takaba pourrait s'évaporer dans l'air, se désintégrant en sable blanc et fin et glissantà travers ses doigts comme les grains d'un sablier.

_Comment puis-je te retenir…_

Nostalgia.

_Est-ce que c'est ce que tu ressens, Sei?_

Le gardien de nuit garda la porte ouverte pour que Gyles allait s'installer dans la voiture, il se retourna vers le gardien, qui attendait à l'entrée de la galerie, à une certaine distance. Leur regard se rencontrèrent et Gyles acquiesça sans un mot. Le gardien répondit de la même manière. Une gratitude communiquée tacitement.

Le chemin jusqu'à la maison était morne et mélancolique, Gyles jetait souvent des coups d'œil à la silhouette endormie sur le siège passager. Takaba s'agitait souvent, murmurant des paroles incohérentes de temps à autre avant de replonger dans un sommeil profond. Il était probablement resté debout toute la nuit avant de décider d'aller à la galerie. Le sommeil était tellement fugace chez le jeune homme, et n'était jamais là quand ce dernier en avait le plus besoin.

OoOoOoO

Et le sommeil était la dernière chose qu'Asami avait en tête alors qu'il faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre d'hôtel, son portable collé à l'oreille.** "**Qu'est-ce que tu veux _dire_ par la patrouille douanière a saisit le contenaire en Birmanie ?Jusqu'à quel point es-tu _aveugle_ pour être à ce point incapable d'outrepasser ces imbéciles ?"

Une voix paniquée bafouilla une réponse seulement pour être brutalement coupée par une nouvelle myriade de reproches.

"Ecoutes-moi. Je ne t'ais pas place à ce poste pour que tu soit un complet et total idiot. Je ne t'ai pas accordé ton influence afin que tu te trouves un trou dans lequel te fourrer tous les soirs du week-end. Et je ne t'ais _certainement _pas placé sous mon aile pour que tu puisses être aussi incompétent. C'était ta responsabilité de t'assurer des relations avec les gardes de la patrouille. Fais leur du chantage si tu y es obligé. Mieux encore, _soudoye _les. J'en ai rien à foutre à quelle genre de morale ces enfoirés ont, et ils n'en n'ont pas au cas où tu te poserais la question, il baveront sur le liquide. Ils vont baver dessus."

La voix était un peu plus forte maintenant, le ton un peu plus rude.

"Peut-être que tu aimerais me reformuler ça. Simplement parce que je suis à 6000 kilomètres de là ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y aura pas de conséquences pour ton impudence. N'oublies pas que _je_ suis la raison pour laquelle tu es là où tu es, que _je_ suis la raison pour laquelle vous n'êtes pas encore été jeté en prison, et que _je_ suis la raison pour laquelle ta nuque est encore intacte. Est-ce que j'ai été assez clair ? Franchement je ne comment être plus directe pour passer à travers ta petite tête."

Des excuses précipitées se firent entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

"N'essaye même pas de me baiser à ce point. Tu as merdé, et si, au moment où mon avion touche la piste d'atterrissage de l'aéroport de Narita, tu n'as pas résolu ce problème et que je me retrouve à devoir essuyer la merde de mon propre subordonné, n'espères pas être encore capable de respirer le lendemain."

Un bégaiement inarticulé s'ensuivit. Asami soupira simplement et raccrocha.

_Jusqu'à quel point les gens peuvent-ils être _incompétents _?_

La cargaison qui transportait de l'opium et de la métanphétamine depuis la Birmanie, le leader en matière de production d'opium, a été découverte à la frontière de la Thaïlande, un marché lucratif avec un grand nombre de toxicomanes. Il était même plutôt difficile d'être arrêté à la frontière lorsque suffisamment d'argent sale était échangée sous la table.

_Ces idiots…_

Asami s'assit au pied du lit, se massant les tempes de frustration. Il aurait du savoir que ce serait une mauvaise idée de laisser ce fils de pute gérer le Sud-Est de l'Asie en son absence. Les choses ne se présentaient pas aussi brillamment de l'autre côté de la planète, et ce n'était pas plus brillant de ce côté-ci, physiquement et métaphoriquement.

Ses hommes n'avaient pas été capables jusque là de retrouver Akihito, le gamin s'était vraiment bien caché. Il était évident que ce dernier avait pris un pseudonyme puisqu'il n'y avait aucune trace d'un quelconque "Takaba Akihito" nulle part,et même le pseudo nom qu'il avait gardé d'une main de fer. Son seul indice était les photographies et les initiales évasives. Ce n'était pas leur trivial jeu du chat et de la souris qu'ils s'amusaient à jouer à Tokyo.

La recherche intensive que ses hommes avaient effectués, n'avait révéler pratiquement rien du tout sur le gamin en lui-même. Cela _révélait_ néanmoins qu'Akihitos'était élevé à un niveau assez célèbre sur la scène de la photographie à Londres et en Europe avec son caractère énigmatique, parfois arrivant à atteindre des ventes qu'un photographe moderne arrivait rarement à attendre, établissant et sécurisant ainsi une réputation peu courue en tant que photographe vers lequel se tourner lorsqu'un projet requérait un certain zèle. Pas vraiment de surprise de ce côté-là.

Pendant 2 ans, personne n'avait réussit à découvrir qui se cachait derrière le photographe masqué, dont les photographies portaient le distinct goût et texture qui n'appartenaient qu'à Akihito. La seule personne qui avait un contacte direct avec lui était le propriétaire de la galerie, Gyles Tennison, qui était apparemment une sorte de manager, son intermédiaire avec le monde extérieur.

Une autre révélation serait qu'Akihito avait également acquis un petit peu de mauvaise publicité en raison de sa politique d'une seul copie et ses photographies controversées sur la guerre. Il y avait également une attitude un peu "casse-cou"de cet artiste énigmatique; il allait à des endroits où personne de sensé ne s'y engagerait.

Et bien… il s'agissait d'Akihito n'est-ce pas ?

Insousciant, _audacieux_, intrépide.

Impétueux.

Parce que certaines choses ne changeaient _jamais_.


	11. Aveux & confessions

**Titre: Nostalgia**

**Auteur: Respicefinem08 **

**Chapitre 11 : Aveux & confessions**

**Traductrice : Viewfinder17**

**Rating : T**

**Karin** : Je suis contente que mes traductions te donnent envie de les relire. Rassure-toi je ne l'abandonne pas et je compte bien apporter ma petite contribution dans le repeuplement des fics francophones de viewfinder.

**Bulhan** : à toute suite ^^ (vachement original ton pseudo tu le tires d'où ?)

**Chobits 15** : ne désespère pas je reprends le travail (non ne sors surtout pas le fouet). Merci pour tes encouragements

**darkmoonlady** : oui elle a une suite, d'ailleurs il me reste encore 16 pages word à traduire avant d'arriver à la fin.

**lala **: contente que ça te plaise, voici la suite.

**ayu **: ouf, quand je vois le temps que je passe à faire les traductions pour qu'au final le site merdouille mes magnifiques phrases, y a de quoi déprimer. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances -)

**mione024 **: alors tu vas pas aimer la longueur de celui-là ^^… je sais que ça paraît court mais couper les chapitres me permet d'entretenir le suspense. L'auteur (Respicefinem08) a publier dans un seul chapitre et je trouve que ça ne laisse pas vraiment l'histoire respirer.

… Bon d'accord y a aussi l'excuse de la traductrice : couper permet d'attendre avant de publier le prochain.

Il va y avoir plus d'actions dans le prochain chapitre (non pas _actions_ dans ce sens là, ralalala)

**karin** : elle arrive bientôt, mais je vais t'avouer qu'ils ne se retrouveront véritablement que dans le dernier chapitre … oui je sais l'auteur était vraiment sadique.

**Paprika** : c'est gentil que tu ne veuilles pas ma mort ^^ (snif si tu savais toutes les menaces de mort que j'ai eu, houiiiinnnn)

**Melusine-chan** : seras-tu aussi rapide pour ce chapitre ?

Personnellement j'aime bien ce chapitre, y a plus de torture pour les lecteurs ^^ (quoi non, j'ai pas ma combinaison en cuir … elle est rangée dans le placard !)

Mais non tu n'es pas une no-life, nous les fans de yaoi vivons un peu une double vie.

J'espère que tu seras aussi enthousiaste pour ce chapitre malgré ma longue, longue, longue… longue absence ^^.

Tout d'abord je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent mes traductions (reviewers ou simples passant(e)s) et je voulais vous présenter mes sincères excuses d'avoir disparu pendant1 an ½ (non je n'ai pas été enlevée par des martiens qui voulaient approfondir leur connaissance sur le yaoisme). Evidemment ce n'est pas par simple flemme (même si je suis une malade pathologique) ou syndrome de la page blanche (surtout que mon boulot s'est plutôt du décodage) mais plutôt la catégorie gros problèmes familiaux. Cependant je ne vais pas utiliser le site pour raconter ma life puisque je préfère vous fournir mes traductions et lire en retour vos reviews qui me font toujours sourire et remonter le moral.

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances… Profitez –en, il ne me reste plus que 16 pages word à traduire, (déjà fait en grande partie, mais franchement j'ai l'impression de faire face au mont Fuji -') ce qui signifie qu'il reste environ 2 chapitres.

Alors l'heure des retrouvailles ou pas ?

_OoOoOo_

La lumièrefiltraitàtravers les rideauxlorsque Takaba se réveilla. Il leva un bras au-dessus de ses yeux devenus sensibles, les protégeant de la lumière du jour qui avait éclaircit toute la chambre.Vu la façon dont elle s'arrêtait pile près de la fenêtre au lieu de s'étendre le long du sol, il devina qu'il se trouvait probablement dans l'après-midi.Il avait dormit pendant combien de temps? D'un œil ouvert,il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge.12 :10.

_J'ai dormi pendant combien de temps…_

Il ne portait plus son jeans ou sonsweatshirt à capuchemais une chemise qui était largement trop grande pour lui etpataugeait autour de son maigre torse etune paire de pantalon de pyjama en flanelle noir avec un élastique ridiculeusement lâche, pour le retenir sur ses hanches.Takaba sentit ses joues s'échauffés, et allant jusqu'à ses oreilles.Gyles l'avait probablement presque entièrement déshabillé et fait enfiler sa chemise la nuit dernière…ou plutôt…ce matin. Il avait _vraiment_ du s'évanouir pour ne même pas avoir remarqué ça.

La voix de Gyles en provenance du salon, s'infiltrait même jusqu'en-dessous de la porte fermée. A la façon dont le débit de parole était entrecoupé, Takaba pouvait deviner qu'il était en pleine conversation téléphonique.

"Mr. Merrett,vous avez demandé mon avis etc'est ce que je suis en train de faire. Si vous décidez d'aller jusqu'au procès, c'est quasiment garanti que vous allez perdre.Entamer une procédure judiciaire comme ça serait un véritable _suicide_." Un soupir exaspéré s'ensuivit."Vous voulez un _pourcentage _?Ce n'est pas une science, mais je dirais environ 90-95%.Mais mise à part l'argent,ça ferait une mauvaise publicité si l'on amenait ça devant un juge et un jury." Un temps de pause, suivit de quelques pas rapides.

Takaba se releva ets'assit au bord du lit,le bout de ses orteils atteignaient le plancher et ce plus que le reste du pied. Le matelas craqua lorsqu'il s'appuya dessus pour se relever: son corps tout entier était faible et endolori et le simple fait de se lever le fatiguait tellement qu'il avait l'impression que cela lui coûtait beaucoup d'efforts. Lentement,il s'avança vers la salle de bain et referma la porte,sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte à clé.Il arrivait encore à entendre la voix de Gyles, bien qu'un peuplusétouffé.

"Mr. Merrett. Mr. Merrett, vous n'_écoutez_ pas un traître mot de ce que je vous dis. Vous m'entendez mais mes mots semblent passer d'une oreille à l'autre. Vous m'avez gardez au conseil d'administration pour une raison, et dites moi, quand est-ce que mes intuitions se sont révélées inexactes ?" silence,"Non, il ne s'agissait _pas_ de suppositions hasardeuses.Je ne m'aventure pas à l'aveuglette. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je marche**."**

Takaba tourna l'eau du lavabo à faible débit,trempantle bout de sa brosse à dent(il avait laissé un double ici après la semaine dernière).Le dentifrice était un peu plus dur à serrer à cause de ses mains encore tremblantes mais il réussit et commença à se brosser les dents,écoutant la conversation de Gyles,légèrement honteux d'écouter comme ça aux portes.De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si il comprenait _réellement_ ce dont ils étaient en train de parler.

"_Pourquoi_ est-ce que ça ferait une mauvaise publicité ? Et bien, non, la compagnie n'est pas responsable. _Mais._ Aux yeux du publique, ce sera la _direction _qui sera tenue responsable des erreurs de calculs alors qu'en réalité, ce n'était pas le cas. Quoi ? Non! Ce serait totalement absurde, Mr. Merrett."

Takaba se pencha au-dessus du lavabo pour recracher le dentifriceet remplit un verre d'eau froide**. **Il en avait fait une habitude de se brosser les dents dès qu'il le pouvait, le matin, ou dans ce cas là, l'après-midi.

"Bien sûr que non, mais…" Gyles s'arrêta, écoutant de toute évidence le long monologue à l'autre bout du fil. "Je comprends votre point de vue, mais…"

Il avait l'impression d'avoir une légère gueule de bois.Ce n'était pas une migraine,pas de ce genre.Mais plutôt une douleur sourde et étendue…comme un léger battement de cœur.Probablement quelque chose qu'une bonne douche pourrait résoudre, histoire de se rafraîchir.

"Vous ne pouvez pas espérer que les employés puissant dire quoique ce soit de positif sur quelque chose d'aussi étendu que _ça_. C'est scandaleux,Mr. Merrett.Il y a des idées qui marchent et des idées qui ne marchent pas, et avec tout mon respect, cette idée en particulier…sera une qui ne marchera pas."

Takaba referma sa prise sur la, trop grande, chemise et il était sur le point de l'enlever lorsqu'il surprit l'odeur de l'eau de Cologne de Gyles, encore légèrement présente, à peine, mais suffisamment pour qu'il enfouisse son nez dans le col et inspira profondément.

C'était complètement différent de celle d'Asami. Son regard fut alors attiré par le grand miroir accroché au mur, et qui lui renvoyait son image de la tête aux pieds… une vision qu'il avait évité tant bien que mal jusqu'à présent.

_Espèce de sale traînée,____Akihito…tu te rappelles encore de son odeur, n'est-ce pas ?_

C'était vrai ;il se rappelait _encore _de l'odeur distincte et inoubliable d'Asami. Il s'agissait d'une de ces choses qui restait imprégnée au plus profond de son être.Marquéedans sa mémoire,incapablede le purger de son esprit.Inexplicable.Indéracinable.Une marque indélébilequis'insinuait en-dessous de sa peau. Un rappel constant de son infidélité.

_Infidélité? Est-ce que j'ai jamais été fidèle ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour____l'être____? Envers qui ?_

Envers Asami… Envers Gyles…

_Choisis-en un!_

Il se débarrassa de son vêtement trop grand pour lui, dégoûté de lui-même.Un sourire tristes'étira sur ses lèvres.Quel _choix_ s'offrait à lui? D'une manière ou d'une autre, c'était perdant-perdant. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il en blesserait l'un ou l'autre, bien plus que ce qu'il avait déjà fait. Et de toute manière, il se ferait du mal.

_Je peux pas…comment est-ce que je…_

"Cette situation demande de la patience, Mr. Merrett. Je vous suggère d'y repenser dans quelques jours."

Il entra dans la cabine, écartant le rideau translucide. De l'autre côté, on pouvait voir une silhouette colorée bouger dans l'ombre derrière.

"Un dîner au Ritz _ce soir _? C'est un délai un peu court. Pourquoi aussi soudainement ? Ah, je vois. Levice-président et sa femme sont partis en vacances ? Où ça ? Oh, Brésil. Je peux comprendre en quelque sorte. Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir y être à temps.Je ne serais sûrement là que pour l'ouverture de la réception, mais le dîner,je verrais ce que je peux faire."

Takabaouvrit le robinet de la douche, étouffant la voix de Gyles sous la cascade d'eau.Il haleta au contact soudain de l'eau glacial et frissonna, même alors que la température montait,ses cheveux restaient toujours hérissés.Leflot régulier de l'eau ruissela sur tout son corps,mouillait rapidement ses cheveux.

Il attrapa une bouteille de shampooing,appuya fermement afin de faire couler le liquide dans sa main,le laissant s'étaler dans sa paume,et l'appliqua sur ses cheveux, tout en se massant vigoureusement la tête.Le mal de tête était encore là, à la base de sa nuque. Il arrêta de se savonner et laissa faire la pression de l'eau laver ses cheveux.L'impact de l'eau lui donnait l'impression d'une légère vibration, le genre de vibration qu'on pouvait ressentir si on se tenait trop près des gongs d'un temple ou entre deux cymbales.

_Asami…Je _suis_ infidèle, n'est-ce pas ?_

Il l'était, n'était-il pas ? Mais pour être infidèle, il fallait d'abord être un amant. Un _amant_ ayant la capacité, la possibilité d'être fidèle. Mais qu'était-il ? Il n'avait jamais été…non…il n'avait jamais été l'amant d'Asami. C'était un titre de prestige réservé à quelqu'un d'autre, à quelqu'un de plus…digne. Quelqu'un qui avait plus de valeur que lui.

_Qu'est-ce que j'étais pour lui…est-ce que j'ai jamais été quelque chose pour lui… d'une quelconque d'importance…_

''N'importe quoi aurait fait l'affaire''… mais est-ce qu'il aurait été satisfait avec ça ? Ily avait plus d'avidité en lui que ça. Sa cupidité allait au-delà de_tout_.Il ne pouvait pas vivre sur le néant et c'était le néant qu'Asami lui avait donné.Cet homme pouvait le ramener de l'enfer, le jeter sur le matelas, et faire ressortir ce côté lubrique et ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui arrivait à le rendre docile, qu'il ne voulait pas admettre, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait. Il aurait pu vivre sans sexe probablement. Mais il n'y avait rien qui pouvait combler ce manque qui grandissait dans son cœur,c'est à ce moment-là qu'il s'était enfuit à Londres.

"Sei? Tu es là ?"

_Est-ce que c'est pour ça que je me suis enfuit ?_

"J'entre."

…_quel trouillard je suis…_

"Sei?"

_Je suis une bête monstrueuse. Une bêt-_

"Sei."

Le rideau de la salle de bain fut brusquement écarté, et Takaba tourna la tête tout aussi soudainement. A quel moment Gyles était-il entré ? Il n'avait même pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

"Quoi ?" Ses yeux lui piquaient, pas à cause du shampoing mais par ses larmes.

"Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois, mais tu ne m'as pas répondu. Je me suis inquiété…tu pleures ?"

Takaba lâcha un rire, à moins qu'il ne soit en train de pleurer. "Je ne sais pas, j'arrive pas à faire la différence…" et il n'y arrivait pas. Pas avec toute cette eau qui diluait et effaçait les larmes.

Gyles s'avança,sa chemise à col blanc plaquéecontre sa peaualors que la douche l'arrosaitd'eau chaude.Takaba pouvait voir les lignes définies des muscles caches en-dessous,l'ombre de sa peau, visible à travers la chemise mouillée. Gylesle poussa gentiment contre le mur froid.Un doigt trempé fit pencher la tête de Takaba en arrière, et il plissa légèrement les yeux.

_Est-ce que j'arriverais à t'éloigner de moi, Gyles…est-ce que je suis capable d'être aussi cruel ?_

Des lèvres chaudes frôlèrent celles de Takaba.

_Je crois qu'un jour…_

Une langue humide envahie sa bouche

_Je crois qu'un jour, je pourrais…_

Une large main se glissa plus bas, et reposa entre ses cuisses, sur l'endroit sensible situé à l'entre-jambe.

_Et lorsque je…_

"Oublies le…" murmura doucement Gyles dans le creux de l'oreille mouillé de Takaba, sa voix étouffée par le bruit constante de l'eau qui continuait de s'écouler.

_Gyles…comment pourrais-je…_

Une main souleva la jambe de Takaba, le laissant ouvert et vulnérable.

_Tu ne peux pas attendre ça de moi…n'est-ce pas ?_

La sexe de Gyles se pressa contre Takaba, puis lentement, la pression augmenta jusqu'à ce qu'il pénètre petit à petit dans le passage chaud.

_N'est-ce pas ?_

"Nnnh…" un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Takaba, un bras autour des épaules de Gyles, s'agrippant à la chemise mouillée, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans son dos. L'autre s'agrippa au bras qui maintenait sa jambe levée, juste en-dessous des épaules.

_Gyles…_

Il glissa plus profondément, lentement, s'arrêtant à courtes intervalles pour permettre à Takaba de s'ajuster. Takaba pouvait le sentir pulser à l'intérieur de lui. Ilsentait le côté rigide des veinespoussant contre les fines parois, qui glissait hors de lui, lentement, juste assez pour laisser l'extrémité à l'intérieur.

"Gyles…" un coup puissant le plaqua contre le mur de la douche, qu'il ne trouvait plus froid contre son dos, "Nng!"

Gyles regarda son amant jeter la tête en arrière, des mèches de cheveux humidesvolaient dans tous les sens sur son visage,révélant une myriade d'émotions. Amour, haine, remord, regret. Que de tels sentiments contradictoires puissent s'accumuler en une seule personne, comme un cancer, une plaie infectée.

Les yeux de Takaba étaient à moitié refermés et ses lèvres à moitié entrouvertes, envoûtant Gylesalors qu'une goutte d'eau s'échoua sur sa lèvre inférieure. Du bout de son index, il toucha là où la goutte se trouvait.

_Ne sois pas gentil avec moi…_

Takaba sentit le doigt de Gyles glisser séductivement le long de sa lèvre et il relâcha le bras de Gyles et saisit sa main par le poignet. Il lécha le bout du doigt de Gyles, puis le fit glisser dans sa bouche où il fit glisser sa langue en-dessous et au-dessus de l'index.

_S'il te plaît, non…_

Gyles retira lentement sa main et la remplaça par ses lèvres, Takaba l'embrassa le gratifia d'un baiser brûlant de désir, enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Gyles, emprisonnant de ses cuisses,leshanches qui lui portaient des coups puissants, rapprochant Gyles encore plus près, encore plus fort.

_Torture-moi, Gyles…_

Les coups devinrent plus rapides, violents et impatients.

"Nnh… " Takaba gémit à chaque coup qui faisait trembler son corps, "Haa…" désormais incapable de supprimer plus longtemps ce qui lui venait naturellement, sa voix hors de contrôle. La voix de Gyles était chaude et basse alors qu'il murmurait doucement à l'oreille de son amant, et chacun de ses souffles était rauque.

_Cette culpabilité… si tu ne me tortures pas… je ne pourrais pas le supporter…_

Un liquide chaud se répandit sur Takaba alors qu'il atteignit l'orgasme.

_Je t'en supplie, Gyles… mets-moi en pièces…_

Le corps affaiblit s'effondracontre Gyles,qui pressason front contre les cheveux bruns mouillés.

_OoOoOo_

Takaba posa la dernière assiette lavée sur l'étendoir ; il avait demandé à Gylesde le ramener chez lui.Lorsque Gyles réalisa que Takabaallait sûrement finir par sauter son déjeuner encore une fois,il insista pour rester et lui faire quelque chose à manger.

Le repas s'était déroulé dans le silence,Takaba incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Ce qu'il avait fait sous la douche en pensant à Asami, c'était effroyable et dégoûtant, même pour lui et spécialement pour lui. Il voulait se gratter jusqu'au sang pour se débarrasser de sa peau si impure.Il était souillé, et maintenant, il infectait Gyles avec sa dégoûtante maladie.

_Je suis dégoûtant…_

Plusieurs fois, Gyles lui avait dit quelque chose, il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de quoi, et Takabaétait tellement perdu dans ses pensées que parfois il ne remarquait pas que Gyles avait cessé de parler jusqu'à ce qu'une question lui soit posée, il relevait alors la tête, un regard vide et confus.

_Il a besoin de savoir…_ continuait-il de penser, encore et encore. _Il a le droit de savoir…_

Gyles arriva derrièreTakaba, enroula ses bras autour de la fine taille, entrelaçant ses doigts ensemble et laissait ses mains reposaient sur l'estomac juste légèrement au-dessus du nombril. Il sursauta un peu lorsqu'il sentit la force que dégageait les bras noués autour de lui puis se relaxa lorsque Gyles lui embrassa tendrement la nuque, juste en-dessous de son oreille, les lèvres chaudes frôlant la peau tendre. Essuyant ses mains sur son jeans, il se retourna dans l'étreinte de Gyles, appuyant son dos contre l'évier, il leva la tête pour faire face à Gyles. D'un bleu profond, assombris par les contours définis du visage, fixés dans les siens.

Gyles se pencha en avant et s'empara des lèvres de Takaba,qui s'ouvrirent aisément pour le baiser. Tout doucement au début, un léger coup de pouce de Gyles, le bout de leurs langues se touchèrent puis se rétractèrent avant de se rencontrer à nouveau. Cette fois, ilsbougeaient l'un contre l'autre, savourant l'étreinte jusqu'à ce que Gylesse recule doucement, uneligne de salive s'attardant.

Takaba tendit la main et caressa la joue de Gyles, caressant la peau de son pouce.

_Pauvre chose…tu ne connais même pas mes mensonges…_

Gyles en réponse, prit la petite main dans la sienne et lui embrassa le poignet, emprisonnant les doigts de son amant s'il s'agissait d'un oisillon blessé.

_Mais plus maintenant…_

Takaba secoua la tête et regarda par terre, en retirant sa main.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ..."

Il n'arrivait pas à regarder Gyles en face, sans parler de le regarder dans les yeux. Il y avaitune boule logée danssa gorge,muselant sa voix.

_Tu dois savoir…_

"Sei…quel est le problème…"

Ces yeux bleus, il pouvait les sentir rivé sur lui, jusqu'à se sentir totalement nu et démuni… 

_Je vais te faire me détester, Gyles…_

"…mentis…"

_Je vais te faire me haïr…_

"Quoi ?"

_Parce que c'est le seul moyen…_

"Je t'ais mentis, Gyles !" Il repoussa Gyles aussi fort qu'il le pût, s'échappant de son étreinte. _Ne me touche pas, Gyles…parce que je ne peux pas être cruel si tu me touches…_

Gyles s'arrêta. "Je sais ça…tu ne m'aimes pas totalement, voir pas du tout. Je sais que tu as encore quelqu'un, un autre amant, dans ton cœur, mais ce n'est pas…mais ce n'est pas mentir, Sei, pas ça."

Takaba releva vivement la tête, violemment, un éclat irradiait ses yeux d'ambre. "Ne t'_avises_ pas de parler de quelque chose que tu ne connais pas! Plus jamais ! Lui et moi, nous n'avons _jamais_ été amants ! Tu comprends ?" Puis sa fureur se dissipa aussi soudainement qu'elle avait explosé, comme si de l'eau froide l'avait refroidit, le brasier redevenant braises."Nous n'avons jamais… eu ce genre de… statut."

_Ca explique beaucoup de choses._

"Alors sur quoi aurais-tu menti ?"

"Quoi d'autre ?" Le regard de Takaba sefit vide alors qu'il murmura, "Moi."

_OoOoOo_

"Quoi ?"

"Je ne… suis pas celui que tu crois. Tu te rappelles, lorsque j'ai dis que je n'arrivais plus à me reconnaître dans le miroir ?"

"Je m'en rappelles."

"C'est parce que… ce n'est pas moi, Gyles. Je ne suis pas celui que je prétends être. Je suis faux ! Un hypocrite!"

"Sei…" il avança d'un pas, seulement pour se faire arrêter par Takaba.

"Je peux plus continuer comme ça! C'est _insupportable_ de devoir te mentir chaque jour parce que tu ne me connais pas. Tu ne _peux pas_ me connaître parce que je ne t'ais rien laissé voir de vrai. Ce que j'ai été…oh Gyles… je t'ais tellement trompé."

"De quoi tu parles?"

Takaba attrapa le poignet de Gyles et le mena hors de la cuisine, ils traversèrent le salon jusque dans la chambre, dans laquelle il fit entrer Gyles avant de refermer la porte… les mains apposées contre la porte et le tête penchée. Il ravala sa saliveet humidifia ses lèvres sèches.

"Est-ce que tu vois ce tiroir?En-dessous du bureau."Ses yeux étaient fixes sur la poignée en métal.

"Oui."

"Ouvre-le."

Gyles fronça les sourcils, perplexe face à l'étrange requête.

"Vas-y, ouvre-le."

_Je dois le faire… c'est____la seule manière pour que Gyles puisse comprendre…_

Gyles s'avança lentement et s'agenouilla, ouvrant lentement le tiroir. Il y avait quelques classeurs qui semblaient contenir des photos.

"Sors-les."

Gyles obéit,plaçant les épais classeurs sur le bureau et il était sur le point de se lever lorque Sei, qui s'était retourné et était désormais adossé contre le mur, murmura,"Il y a plus."

Et pourtant il n'en voyait pas plus… juste le fond en bois. A moins que… qu'il n'y ait un double-fond.

"Appuies dessus."

Gyles posa la main au fond du tiroir et appuya dessus, ce qui fit relever le double-fond, révélant ainsi les secrets du tiroir de son amant. Il retira la mince planche de bois,à la foisapeuréet curieux de découvrir ce qui se cachait dedans.

Il y avait unpistoletavec un chargeur supplémentaire.En-dessous, était glissé deux photos et des documents officiels.

Pourquoi est-ce que Sei cacherait ces documents ?Et le flingue, à quoi est-ce qu'il lui servait ?Il pritégalement en main la mince pile de documents qu'il y avait entre autre chose, et se leva. Les plaçant également sur le bureau. Un passeport s'échappa et atterrit sur le parquet.

Gyles s'agenouilla lentement. C'était un vieux passeport,beaucoup plus ancien que celui qu'il avait vu Takaba utilisé auparavant. Il le retourna dans sa main.Est-ce qu'il voulait l'ouvrir ?Après tout, il avait l'air de tenir entre ses mains des informations qui remettraient en cause tout ce qu'il savait de Sei, mais qui risquait également de rendre le peu qu'il savait complètement inutile.

Il fit glisser son pouce dans le passeport et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur il y avait une photo de Takaba sauf qu'il avait l'air beaucoup plus jeune, mais c'était lui sans aucun doute, il était juste différent.La différence tenait avant tout à son sourire, à la fois joyeux et un peu gauche (sûrement à cause du fait d'être pris en photo)et de courts cheveux châtains. Dans l'ensemble, il avait l'air de déborder d'une énergie qui n'attendait qu'à être dépensée. Son aura était encore jeune, tout comme le feu qui semblait animé son amant mais qu'il nevoyait que rarement… et qui pourtant ne semblait pas quitter l'homme de la photo.

Nom : Takaba, Akihito

Il releva la tête vers _Takaba_,qui détournait le regard, en mordant ses lèvres,redoutantl'inévitable.Gyles parcourut les autres documents, chacun portant le même étrange nom imprimé dessus. Quelques photos de famille et d'amis.

"Est-ce que ce sont…"

Takaba se laissa glisser le long du mur et cacha son visage avec ses mains**. **Il acquiesça… silencieux.

"Pendant deux ans ?"

_Oui…pendant trop longtemps…_

"Doux Jésus…" Les documents glissèrent au sol et s'éparpillèrent dans le même schéma que les feuilles d'automne.

Takaba écouta le bruit des pas de Gyles qui s'éloignaient de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée se referme dans un claquement.

_C'est mieux comme ça…_

_OoOoOo_

_Next chapter : Adieux et jeu de cache-cache_

Certains l'attendaient avec impatience (quoi personne ?)… la rupture avec le pauvre Gyles.

Oui je sais ce que vous allez dire : « et les retrouvailles c'est pour quand ?! », donc avant que vous ne jetiez vos tomates que vous avez amoureusement préparer le temps de mon absence, sur la pauvre traductrice que je suis, je vous rassure !

Vu qu'il ne reste plus que 2 chapitres, le rythme va s'accélérer dès le prochain et la distance va rapidement se réduire.

J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment avec la compagnie _Viewfindertraduction_, et nous espérons vous revoir à bord très bientôt.

Concernant la prochaine parution : le 16/07 au plus tôt, le 24 au plus tard (sachant que je m'absente entre le 17 et le 23 juillet). Et non cette fois promis pas de faux bond.


End file.
